El Secreto del Cerezo
by Yi Jie-san
Summary: Shaoran tiene una vida llena de alegrías a lado de su novia una joven actriz que apenas esta empezando su carrera, pero la familia de Shaoran no la quieren pues no le conviene y no les dejara nada bueno de ella para eso el abuelo Li compromete a Shaoran en matrimonio con una joven un poco común que hace ver sentimientos que no creia tener por una mujer como ella.
1. Cerezo 1

**Los personajes de SCC pertenecen al Grupo Clamp.**

 **El secreto del cerezo**

 **Capítulo 1**

 **Está prohibido amarme**

 **Shaoran**

Miraba aquella mujer que tanto me enloquecía, con su hermosa voz y sus hermosos ojos color violeta amaba mucho a esa mujer y ella lo sabía a la perfección.

Estaba mirando como ella estaba actuando en aquella obra que había ensañado por meses y ahora estaba luciendo todo aquello que preparo, sonreí al verla metida en aquel papel, cuando terminara tendría que ir a felicitarla en su camerino.

Al término de la función me escabullí de mis amigos los cuales estaba ya planeando una gran noche para celebrar este gran éxito.

Entre detrás del escenario y había muchas personas recogiendo todo y puede dar con aquellos camerinos de mi abrigo saco una caja roja y la coloco en mi mano, miro que en el primera puerta estaban muchas chicas felicitándola por su buena actuación.

Ella me mira entre todas sus amigas me sonríe y la imito igual, espero a que las chicas se vayas y la dejen sola para que se cambie de ropa.

― Shaoran entra― me dijo ella con su dulce voz que tanto amaba.

Ingrese al cuarto y ve que había muchas ropa por todos lados, maquillaje en todo el tocador y el olor a su perfume estaba en aquella habitación, la mire traía una bata en color lila y me sonrió.

Recordaba aquel día en que la conocí éramos unos niños ella siempre jugaba en el jardín de su casa y un día la ve llorando me acerque a ella, aquellos ojos color violeta me robo el aliento.

Aquel día ella había perdido una muñeca muy apreciada para ella le ayude a buscarla y cuando la encontramos ella me sonrío y de agradecimiento me dio un beso en mi mejilla.

Desde aquel día siempre jugábamos en el jardín de su casa o en el mío pues éramos vecinos, estábamos juntos en todo éramos mejores amigos pero con el tiempo ese cariño se transformó en amor y ahora era mi novia.

Me acerque a ella y suspire su aroma a rosas la tome de la cintura y ella coloco sus manos en mi pecho sonreí y ella también lo hiso me acerque a sus labios y le di un beso en aquellos labios.

Ella coloco sus manos en mi cuello para profundizar aquel beso, deseaba más que un simple beso pero ella no tenía esa intensión.

― Shaoran no tenemos que ir con nuestros amigos a festejar― me dijo en mi oído dándome un beso en aquella parte que me hacía muchas cosquillas.

Ella rio divertida pues ese era mi punto débil, la solté y ella se metió al baño con la ropa con la que se iba a cambiar para ir a festejar con todos nuestros amigos.

La miraba en aquella pista de baile se veía muy hermosa con aquel pantalón negro, blusa en color morado y su pelo negro suelto, todas estaban allí bailando y disfrutando la música sonreí divertida porque estaban sus mejores amigas.

― Sabían que el señor Kinomoto por fin va a dar a conocer a su hija que ha estado en un internado para señoritas― dijo mi amigo Yamazaki, la verdad es que no se sabía si creerle o no siempre mentía y todos sabían, cuando éramos más niños le creía en sus mentiras y realizaban tantas cosas que él me decía ahora sabía que era muy tonto para creerle.

― Porque estaba en aquel internado― dijo mi mejor amigo Eriol mirando atentamente a Yamazaki y todos lo miramos para ver como continuaría su mentira.

― Pues según los rumores ella se quería quitar la vida después de encontrar a su madre muerta en aquel baño de su casa, también se dice que en la casa de los Kinomoto se aparece un fantasma y ese es el de la señora Kinomoto― dijo con mucha seguridad y todos empezamos a reír pues no era cierto.

La casa de los Kinomoto estaba en lo alto de una colina, había inmensos jardines y árboles de cerezo pero ya secos era muy tenebroso subir aquella colina pues hacia mucho que nadie vivía en aquel lugar desde hace más de 15 años nadie ha visto al señor Kinomoto desde aquel día en que murió su amaba esposa.

― De verdad, el señor Kinomoto vendrá desde Francia y no estará solo sino acompañado con su hija― dijo Yamasaki con mucha seguridad.

― Y dime querido amigo― dijo Eriol tomando a Yamazaki por los hombros ― Como es la chica Kinomoto― sonrió mi mejor amigo.

― Nadie la avisto pues cuando se fue solo tenía 5 años de edad― todos reímos divertidos pues nadie le creía, las chicas se acercaban y nos imitaron.

― ¿Qué sucede? ― dijo Naoko una chica de lentes era muy seria, un poco intelectual no se él porque estaba en este grupo de locos pero era muy buena amiga de Tomoyo.

― Yamasaki nos dijo que la hija de los Kinomoto regresa a Japón después de casi 15 años― dijo Eriol tomando su vaso en su mano.

Todos se quedaron callados nadie sabía que decir y Naoko miro a Yamasaki.

― Claro eso andan diciendo que por fin regresara pero nadie la conoce estuvo mucho tiempo en aquel internado― todos miramos a Naoko con sorpresa ― Yo lo se pues mi hermana mayor es la asistente personal del hijo mayor de los Kinomoto― ahora nuestras miradas iban para Yamazaki quien sonreía con mucha confianza.

― Ven se los dije no siempre son mentiras mi palabras― todos reímos ante lo dicho por él.

Tomoyo tomo mi mano y sonrió se acercó a mí me dijo.

― Vamos a bailar― sonrió de nervios la verdad es que no sabía mucho bailar pero lo intentaría ella tomo mi mano y fuimos a la pista de baile.

Después de una semana de aquella noche estaba ahora en la junta de los inversionistas de mi padre pues teníamos una buena cosecha de vino este año así que teníamos que ver quién sería el fabricante de aquel vino.

Mi hermana mayor Shiefa, tenía el diseño de aquel vino que nos iba a dar muchas ganancias y otro éxito a nuestra empresa.

Me acomode mejor en mi silla a lado de mi padre no sabía porque aún no comenzábamos la dichosa junta.

― Porque aún no comenzamos la junta― le dije a mi padre en un susurro, el solo me miro con calma.

― Estamos esperando a los Kinomoto― lo mire con sorpresa no entendía hace mucho que el señor Kinomoto no realizaba ninguna negociación y su empresa siempre se había mantenido sola sin ninguna asociación y hoy después de mucho tiempo él decidió unirse a nosotros y los demás inversionistas.

Entro la secretaria de mi padre y con ella dos hombres uno mayor, el otro era joven de cabello negro y ojos color café iguales a los del señor.

― Bienvenido Fujitaka Kinomoto― dijo mi padre levantándose de la silla para recibir al señor ― Pero toma asiento, deseas tomar algo ― dijo mi padre y todos se quedaron sorprendidos por el comportamiento de mi padre hacia el señor Kinomoto.

―Gracias Li― sonrió gentilmente el señor, era un señor con un poco de canas en los lados, su cabello café claro y sus ojos café debajo de aquellos lentes ― Él es mi hijo Touya Kinomoto― el señor Kinomoto le dijo a mi padre y solo saludo con cordialidad.

La junta se enfocó en aquel diseño nuevo del vino que se produciría la familia Kinomoto pues ellos también tenían viñedos no solo en Japón si no en Francia, Londres, California EU, China toda esa información estaba sorprendiéndome mucho porque muchos años de ocultarse mantenerse al margen ahora aparecen de la nada para invertir en algo que según todos era la mejor inversión y más si estaba respaldada por los Kinomoto.

La junta termino y yo termine con un fuerte dolor en mi cabeza, ingrese a mi despacho y tome algo de medicina que había en mi cajón siempre había algo allí adentro pues Tomoyo compraba lo necesario para caso de una emergencia era como un botiquín en aquel cajón.

Me recosté en mi silla y empecé a recordar lo de anoche cuando todos salimos de aquel lugar y cada quien se fue a su casa, yo lleve a Tomoyo a su casa que estaba cerca de la mía después de todo éramos vecinos desde hace muchos años.

Al final nos dimos un beso largo en aquel carro pero deseaba más que un simple beso y se lo demostré tocando su pierna con mis manos lo malo es que ella traía pantalón y no vestido, subí mi mano por su cuerpo hasta llegar a su pecho y ella me detuvo me dijo "Xiaolang no podemos mi abuelo nos vería y no es correcto hacerlo aquí" me sonrió y ella acaricio mi cara con amor, amaba mucho a esa mujer pues era mi cordura y era la mujer que me ponía en la tierra cuando me voy a las nubes yo era un soñador y ella era la realidad, mi realidad para permanecer en Japón y no regresar a Hong Kong.

Escuche que alguien llamaba a mi puerta dije un "pasa", entro aquel hombre que tanto tenía miedo no era mi padre era mi Abuelo Shen Li, aun con sus casi 70 años aún se mantenía firme y era una hueso de roer, le tenía miedo pues cuando era un niño siempre me enseñaba artes marciales extremas y cuando fallaba me mandaba encerrar a un cuarto obscuro, me dejaba sin comer por semanas si no aprendía aquellas técnicas que él personalmente me enseñaba.

Me levante de aquella silla y realice aquella reverencia tan perfecta que él siempre le gustaba.

― Bienvenido Abuelo Li― le dije y él se sentó en la silla sin decir nada como siempre con aquel rostro sin emociones, frio y orgulloso.

Ahora entendía porque había sacado aquella mirada si venia de herencia familiar.

― En la noche tendremos una cena con la familia Kinomoto― empezó a decir sin dejarme de mirar yo solo me senté para escucharlo― Tenemos que tratar muy bien a los Kinomoto después de todo ellos nos ayudaran a que nosotros tengamos el máximo premio que otorgara la asociación de viñedos de vino este año, nuestra empresa debe ser la mejor y con ayuda de los Kinomoto lo podremos lograr― lo mire entendí porque mi padre dejaba su orgullo a un lado y se humillaba ante aquel señor pues con ellos tenía un gran beneficio.

― Xiaolang ― dijo mi abuelo ahora mirándome a los ojos y sabía que no podía durar mucho pues aquella miraba me ocasionaba muchos problemas y recuerdos de mi infancia podrían regresar ―Necesito que estés allí y por favor no invites a la señorita Daidouji― él se levantó de la silla y sin dejarme de mirar salió de mi oficina.

No sabía porque había dicho aquello porque quería que mi novia fuera aquella cena que es lo que ocultaba mi abuelo.

La noche llego y mire a todos en mi casa que estaban preparando todo para que los Kinomoto llegaran, mire a mi madre arreglarse como nunca, colocándose las mejores joyas que tenía, el maquillaje más formal y el vestido más lujoso y caro que tenía en aquel guardarropas, mis hermanas también las seguían las 4 estaban allí con mi madre viéndose como les quedaban aquellos aretes y collares de oro.

Solo me quede mirando desde la puerta y me puse a pensar porque estaban haciendo eso, porque estaban tan preocupadas por lucir tan bien por alguien como ellos, porque esa era la pregunta en mi cabeza y recordé que mi familia guardaba muchos secretos que nadie sabían o no simplemente no importaba.

― Shaoran ve a colocarte la corbata que está en tu cama― dijo mi padre el cual paso a mi lado para ingresar a la habitación ya estaba vestido con un traje en color negro y corbata en color vino mi madre lo lleno de perfume y mi padre miraba a mis hermanas con vestidos formales y todas bien arregladas.

Me dirigí a mi habitación y mire la corbata en color verde jade me la coloque y me mire al espejo la verdad que odiaba verme así bien vestido y aparentar ser otro que no era. El timbre sonó y los zapatos de todas mis hermanas sonaron al bajar las escaleras.

― Shaoran ya llegaron baja― dijo mi madre antes de bajar con mi padre.

Suspire con pesar y salí de mi habitación para encontrarme con los Kinomoto los cuales al igual que mi familia estaban tan formales.

Salude con cortesía a ellos e ingresaron a la sala donde ya había aperitivos para degustar, mis hermanas se sentaron en el sillón más grande las 4 estaban juntas eso aún era mucho muy extraño para mí, llego mi abuelo con un traje en color negro y al igual que mi padre una corbata en color vino, saludo con una sonrisa y eso me puso aún más nervioso nunca en mi vida había visto a mi abuelo verlo sonreí tan alegre con ellos. Me quede allí parado en estado de shock pues mi abuelo saludaba con mucha alegría y abrazaba a una chica de cabellos castaño que no había notado, la chica llevaba un vestido en color blanco muy formal, de manga larga y cuello alto, su piel de su cara era blanca y no traía mucho maquillaje algo muy ligero a comparación de mi madre o de mis hermanas, la chica apenas si sonrió.

― Pues bienvenido de nuevo a Japón― dijo mi abuelo sonriendo para todos.

― Gracias Li por esta gran noche― dijo el señor Kinomoto el cual sonreía y tomaba de la mano a la chica de cabello castaño.

― Por fin están en casa eso es bueno― dijo mi abuelo tomando una copa de vino y todos lo imitaron menos el señor Kinomoto.

― Lo siento pero yo no tomo― sonrió y todos lo imitaron menos yo claro esta aun no podía creer lo que mis ojos estaba viendo.

La plática estaba más enfocada en las anécdotas de la familia Kinomoto y claro en las anécdotas de la juventud de mi abuelo.

La cena paso tan lenta que yo quería era que terminara pues me molestaba que todos fueran tan farsantes y mentiroso.

― Bueno esperamos que pronto lo volvemos a repetir― decía mi padre al señor Kinomoto el cual sonrisa con tanta sinceridad que me molestaba que aquello sea la sonrisa más honesta en toda la cena.

Mi abuelo me tomo del brazo y claro me dijo bajito "vamos hablar al despacho" lo seguí sin decir nada, dentro del despacho mi abuelo se detuvo y me miro de nuevo con aquella mirada fría no como la que aparento en la cena con los Kinomoto.

― Tengo que decir algo que acordamos con tus padres― me dijo y yo solo me quede allí parado escuchándolo ―A partir de esta noche eres el prometido de la señorita Kinomoto― lo mire con sorpresa, ¿Cómo?

― Yo…― dije pero de inmediato cerré mi boca pues mi abuelo alzó una ceja en señal de que estaba molestando si protestaba.

― No tienes nada que decir Xiaolang ― me miro ―Con Daidouji no podrás tener el prestigio de un apellido que con Kinomoto, además de que ahora son los más poderosos en toda la sociedad y nuestro prestigio esta en tus manos― dijo mi abuelo con orgullo.

Ahora entendía porque todo el show que realizaban esta noche mi familia claro estaba que solo lo hacían por su maldito apellido.

― No quiero― le dije con seguridad no podía hacerme nada pues aún estaban los Kinomoto en la casa ― No la conozco y no quiero conocerla porque mi única novia es Tomoyo Daidouji ― le dije con toda mi seguridad y el solo frunció más el ceño y se estaba acercando a mí pero yo también retrocedía hasta llegar a la puerta que estaba cerrada.

― Tu eres un mal nieto lo sabias Xiaolang siempre tienes que contradecirme― mi abuelo no quitaba aquella mirada asesina ― Desde que eras un niño siempre cuestionabas todo, por esas razones siempre eras castigado y aun así sigues siendo un niño malcriado― lo mire y mi seguridad estaba desvaneciendo.

― No me importa nunca voy a quererla aunque me obligues a casarme con ella siempre la odiaré― le dije antes de salir del despacho sabía que el continuaría torturándome con aquellos recuerdos de mi infancia.

Al salir me quede aún más sorprendido pues allí estaba aquella chica que había abrazado con mucho cariño a mi abuelo, solo me miro sin ninguna expresión se giró y su cabello castaño claro se venía en el aire y un aroma a cerezas me llego, mire su espalda dirigirse a la salida.

Camine detrás de ella y su padre le coloco un abrigo en color rosa, ella no sonreía ante lo que decía mi madre de que se cuidara, que pronto la iría a visitar a la casa en la colina, me miro y aquellos ojos color verde me mostraba una inmensa tristeza y frialdad a la vez me quede allí parado sin decir nada.

Era abrazada por mi madre la cual acariciaba el cabello de la chica que también me miraba tan seria, mi abuelo se despidió de ella con un beso en sus mejillas y la chica no decía nada y no expresaba nada.

Antes de que se fueran ella voltio a verme con una mirada llena de frialdad que me asustaba, aquella noche no pude conciliar el sueño porque siempre que cerraba mis ojos estaban aquellos ojos verdes mirándome y aquella última mirada de miedo no me dejaba en paz y más lo que me dijo mi abuelo antes de irse "¡Te casaras con Sakura Kinomoto la harás feliz y no se diga mas es una orden!".

Ahora que debía hacer ante esto no podía dejar a Tomoyo y no sabía cómo libarme de aquello.

 **Sakura**

Miraba por la ventana aquellos arboles de cerezos pasar tan rápido, estaba realmente confundida porque después de casi 15 años regresaba a Japón por fin pero era extraño aquel país que no estaba acostumbrada, Paris era muy diferente la gente, su cultura, su comida bueno en general era eso.

El auto se dirigió a lo alto de la colina donde estaba mi casa, aquella casa donde mi madre murió.

Los arboles de cerezo de aquel lugar estaban secos y el pastado estaba igual no tenía vida pero no me importaba, me baje de aquel carro y mire la casa sin pintura casi vieja.

Camine hacia el jardín y mi padre abrió la puerta con dificultad entramos, el mayordomo Jun empezaba a sacar las sabanas que estaban en los sillones y los muebles, mire en toda la casa había telarañas y polvo por las orillas de la casa.

Mire el retrato de mi madre en la sala y mire que mi padre estaba abriendo las ventanas para que se fuera el olor a humedad.

― Sakura si quieres podemos irnos a la casa de Touya hasta que esta esté lista para habitarla― me dijo con una sonrisa de amabilidad.

Pero yo no quería ser más un estorbo para mi hermano mayo el cual ya tenía una vida de casado y el hecho de que nosotros llegáramos a invadir su casa eso me molestaba.

― No, quiero estar aquí― le decía mientras ayudaba a Jun a recoger las sabanas viejas y sucias del suelo ― Además no quiero más molestias a la esposa de mi hermano― le dije a mi padre antes de ir arriba a ver las habitaciones.

Mire el cuarto de mi madre fue allí donde murió, tome la perilla para abrirla pero algo me lo impedía y el recuerdo de verla allí en el suelo con mucha sangre y el miedo me invadía solté la perilla aún no estaba lista para entrar en aquella habitación.

Me dirigí a la que era mi habitación y entre todo estaba como lo había dejado cuando era una niña de 5 años, mis juguetes estaban llenos de polvo y viejos.

Tenía que sacarlos pues ya no era una niña, tome las muñecas que mi madre me había regalado cuando aún vivían.

― Señorita quiere que le traiga una caja para que meta todas esas muñecas y llevarlas al ático― me decía el mayordomo Jun.

― Si claro― le dije sin mirarlo.

El llego con unas cajas y me ayudo a meter todas las muñecas y los juguetes que estaban en buen estado y otros los metíamos en bolsas de basura.

― Tendremos que dormir como en un campamento pues las camas estaba muy viejas y será imposible dormir así― me decía Jun ayudándome a escombrar la habitación.

― Si claro ― le dije y el salió dejándome de nueva sola.

Tome la foto de mi madre en mis manos, allí estaba ella conmigo esa fue la última foto que nos tomamos juntas tan solo tenía 5 años y no sabía lo que sucedería aquella noche.

Ayude a Jun a limpiar la casa mientras mi padre estaba resolviendo unas cosas y solicitando unas cosas para la casa, estaba ayudando a Jun a preparar algo para que comiéramos pues ya hacia hambre en eso sonó el timbre tan desgastado Jun fue a ver quién era mientras yo solo estaba terminando lo que comeríamos, camine hacia la sala para ver quién era pero aquella voz me hiso detenerme era la misma que escuche anoche.

― ¿Porque tengo que venir con ustedes? ― decía aquel joven de ojos color ámbar.

― Porque ella no tiene a nadie y además su madre murió en esta casa― dijo una voz de mujer joven.

― Basta― dijo una voz de una mujer mayor ― Cuantas veces les tengo que decir que no deben hablar acerca de eso y menos enfrente de ella debemos llevarnos bien con ella pues ella es nuestra salvación para mantener el prestigio y claro el premio de este año― apreté mi mano otra vez esas palabras el dichoso premio y la maldita asociación, camine en silencio lo había aprendido en el internado sin que nadie me notara.

― Y porque tengo que estar aquí― decía de nuevo el chico.

― Porque eres el prometido de ella― dijo la mujer mayor y pude ver al joven fruncir el ceño y gruñir de fastidio sin que ellos me notaran.

― Aun no está decidido― dice el joven aún más molesto.

― Shaoran Li ― dijo la mujer mayor ― Aun eres un inmaduro no sabes lo que sucederá si tú no te casa con ella nuestra familia, nuestro prestigio, eres un mal hijo ― dijo la mujer ahora más molesta.

― Basta ella puede llegar en cualquier momento y que le diremos ah ― dijo una de las chicas jóvenes que a mis pareceres todas eran iguales al igual que el joven.

― Tiene razón Feimei es mejor estar callados hasta que llegue ― dijo una de las chicas.

Respire profundamente y entre a la sala sorprendiéndolos a todos no dije nada, tampoco hice un gesto y ellos solo me saludaron como anoche.

― Sakura― me dijo la señora mayor que me tomo de las manos y nos sentamos en aquel sillón tan viejo.

― Lo siento que la sala este tan vieja pero hace mucho que no habíamos venido a la casa ― le dije y mire a las chicas las cuales estaba sentadas juntas en aquél viejo sillón y el chico de ayer estaba parado cruzado de brazos no se había sentado solo me miraba como ayer en la noche cuando lo ve salir de aquel despacho en donde estaba discutiendo con el señor Li.

― Venimos a ayudarte a limpiar la casa y claro si necesitas ayuda en cualquier cosa no dudes en avisarme― me decía la señora con una sonrisa tan falsa y tan llena de mentiras sabia porque estaba aquí porque querían ayudarme pero ellos no sabían porque habíamos regresado después de 15 años, era mejor mantener esta mentira hasta que llegue el momento de revelar todo los secretos que amabas familias esconden celosamente.

Las jóvenes ayudaban a limpiar las telarañas de la sala y de la parte de arriba claro por órdenes de su madre claro está, mientras ella y Jun estaban preparando algo delicioso para comer todos juntos.

Mientras el joven de ojos color ámbar estaba ayudándome a subir las cajas de mis juguetes al ático, él no decía nada y yo tampoco solo nos mirábamos y él se sentía incómodo lo sabía por la forma en que lo expresaba y claro siempre se mordía el labio en señal de nervios.

Me ayudo a subir el equipaje de mi padre y nos dirigimos a la habitación pero no le dije en cual era, tenía su mano en la perilla de la puerta de la habitación de mi madre.

― En esa habitación no― le dije y el me miro con sorpresa ― Allí es donde murió mi madre― le dije y él de inmediato soltó la perilla me miro con horror.

No hice ningún gesto solo le señale la que era la habitación de mi padre y el coloco el equipaje.

Después de un tiempo la comida estuvo bien creo pues solo hablaban mi padre y la señora Li acerca de la asociación y lo planes que tenían con el lanzamiento de aquel vino que se produciría con la cosecha de Paris.

Aquel joven solo estaba allí mirándome sin decir ninguna palabra ahora que lo veía bien se parecía mucho aquella foto que estaba en el álbum de fotos de mi madre cuando era joven.

Aquellos ojos color ámbar se me hacían conocidos pero en ¿Dónde? Era la pregunta en mi cabeza.

La noche fue demasiado larga para mi pues no podía conciliar el sueño y mire aquel techo de mi habitación que estaba pintado con un cielo estrellado a mi madre le gustaba tratarme como una verdadera princesa y aun no sabía si deshacerme de todo aquello y empezar de nuevo.

Después de una semana de haber llegado a Japón la casa ya estaba remodelada tan solo faltaba el jardín pero como mi padre estaba muy ocupado con los Li no tenía tiempo de decidir cómo sería el nuevo jardín y yo era muy mala para la jardinería.

También la señora Li y sus hijas siempre estaban allí acompañándome en las tardes tomando té y galletas, una tarde me llevaron a un centro comercial para comprarme unas cosas que según ellas necesitaba en eso un celular.

Aquel lugar había tantas cosas ropa, zapatos, accesorios y muchas personas que hablaban y sonreían, otras tomaban café o comían.

Una de las chicas me ayudo a elegir un buen celular, también colocando los números de teléfono de ellas y claro de su hermano principalmente él porque según ella yo era la prometida de él así que tenía que tener ya contacto con él, a lo que me pareció muy absurdo pues aún no había nada formal.

Ahora estaba en una tienda de vestidos y todas las chicas Li estaban buscando un vestido dejándome sola para que encontrara algo que me gustara, mire todos los vestidos eran muy lindos pero ninguno me agradaba.

Tome uno pues sabía que aquellas chicas no me dejarían en paz pero alguien más lo tomo mire a la persona que también lo sujetaba, era una chica de ojos color violeta y una sonrisa blanca.

― Lo siento― dijo la joven soltando el vestido.

Ella solo sonrió y yo deje el vestido en su lugar la mire era hermosa traía una falda larga en color violeta y una blusa de flores de colores rosa, morado, blanco, maquillaje sencillo y un collar que me sorprendió mucho al verlo.

― Kinomoto ya escogiste el vestido― dijo una de las Li la cual se acercó y abrió la boca con sorpresa.

― Fanren― dijo la joven ― Que milagro encontrarlas aquí― saludo a la chica como si fueran una buenas amigas.

― Oh Tomoyo no te había visto que tal― sonrió falsamente lo sabía porque era un don que se me daba desde que era una niña eso me traía muchas consecuencias por eso era una de las muchas razones por la que no hablaba con la demás gente.

Me aleje un poco porque ellas empezaron hablar acerca de ropa, de música, de trabajo como modelo y cosas que ni yo sabía que decir.

― Tomoyo quiero presentarte a Sakura Kinomoto― dijo la chica Li volteando a verme de nuevo.

― Mucho gusto― decía la joven con una sonrisa que no pude interpretar y más ver sus intenciones pues aquella chica tenía un brillo especial de felicidad en su rostro.

― Va haber una fiesta muy privada junto a la sociedad― decía la chica Li.

― A qué bien pues allí nos veremos― dijo la joven de ojos violeta.

― Lo dudo pues será solo para aquellos que están dentro de la sociedad y levan años― porque le decía eso a ella algo acaso no querían que ella estuviera allí porque.

― Bueno si no estaré allí aun así me daría mucho volverte a ver― me miro de nuevo la joven con una sonrisa.

― Igual― le dije y las dos me miraron con sorpresa.

― Sakura casi no habla mucho ― decía la chica Li ― Pero bueno nos vemos― me tomo de la mano y salimos de aquella tienda sin decir más.

Entramos a una cafetería para tomar café y pastel las demás chicas estaban presumiendo lo que habían comprado, mire mi celular que era blanco y una funda en color rosa con dibujos de flores.

― Me encontré con Tomoyo― dijo la misma chica que me había sacado.

― En serio que paso― dijo otra la cual dejo su bolsa nueva a un lado.

― Dijo que iría a la fiesta― las cuatro me miraron y yo solo me quede cayada.

― No sería bueno que ella este allí ya saben porque― dijo otra y empezaban de nuevo a mirarse con complicidad guardando aquel secreto.

― Voy al baño― les dije y tome mi celular nuevo me dirigí a fuera de la cafetería me aburrían mucho aquellas chicas tan falsas y tan parlanchinas.

Camine por el pasillo y mire las tiendas de vestidos hasta llegar al que era un cine mire los grandes posters que estaban exhibiendo las películas mire que allí formados en la fila para entrar a ver una película estaba él con la joven de ojos color violeta, él la abrazaba por la cintura y sonreía abiertamente.

Los mire por un largo rato él le susurraba algo al oído y ella sonreía lo acariciaba con su mano como muestra del cariño y él solo la trataba de besar en los labios pero ella solo se volteaba y de nuevo pude notar aquel collar que tanto me daba curiosidad, ellos dos entraron a las salas del cine.

La gran noche llego la fiesta que tanto había planeado la asociación y la familia Li ya estaba lista, me mire de nuevo al espejo y mire mi rostro con un ligero maquillaje coloqué un poco de lápiz labial rojo en mis labios quería verme diferente a la vez pasada que notaran que no era una niña aunque mi vestido no era de una mujer adulta más de una jovencita.

Me coloque un poco de aquel perfume que me regalo mi hermano y saque de la caja de joyas de mi madre un collar de una llave era igual al de la joven de los ojos color violeta.

― Sakura estas lista― dijo mi padre entrando a mi habitación y sonrió al verme ― Te vez hermosa― me decía mientras me ayudaba a para pues traía unos zapatos altos de tacón.

― Gracias― le dije y él sonrío ― Padre dime este collar hay otro igual o es único― le dije y el solo miro aquel collar que traía puesto.

― Ese collar era de tu madre se lo dio tu abuela materna después de que ella muriera― mi padre bajo la mirada sabía que al recordar a mi madre le causaba una inmensa tristeza― Pero yo que sé es único― dijo con una sonrisa forzada.

― No tienes por qué mentirme― le dije tomándolo de la mano ― Odio que me mientan y lo sabes― él me miro con sorpresa.

En el camino no se dijo nada mas de hecho nadie hablaba de nada porque ni yo sabía mi familia era muy rara después de tanto tiempo de estar separados, de no hablarnos ahora era mucho más difícil decirnos lo que sentíamos o simplemente no queríamos herirnos recordando lo que sucedió aquella noche en que murió mi madre era mejor no recordar el pasado.

Aquella fiesta estaba tan llena de gente que nos trataban con mucha amabilidad, hipocresía diría yo tan solo les importaban el dinero de mi padre y que invirtiera con ellos.

Nos sentaron con los Li y de nuevo las conversaciones de nuestras familias claro sin mencionar a mi madre en ninguna de ellas, el señor Li tomo su copa y realizo un anuncio que daría inicio al juego.

― Hoy es una gran noche y más porque hoy por fin aremos oficial el compromiso de mi nieto Shaoran Li y Sakura Kinomoto desde hoy son novios no prometidos y en un futuro serán un hermoso matrimonio― mire a él el cual tenía una mirada llena de odio hacia su abuelo y sus palabras.

No sé en qué momento estaba en la pista de baile con él todos nos miraban, el solo estaba allí con aquella expresión de hace un rato, mire a mi padre, a mi hermano el cual no decía nada pero su ceño aún estaba fruncido como molesto ante la noticia la música se acabó y el me soltó dejándome en medio de la pista de baile lo mire se macho hacia el gran jardín.

Camine hacia los grandes ventanales donde salió él nadie dijo nada sobre lo que hiso él en la pista de baile, lo mire allí parado mirando a la nada el viento soplaba fuertemente haciendo un poco de frio y frote mis manos para mantenerlas calientes.

Mi cabello flotaba en el aire y trate de acomodarlo me acerque a él sin hacer ruido, él se giró para verme con sorpresa.

― No me interesa ser tu prometida pero no podemos hacer nada pues nuestras familias nos necesitan― le dije y él no decía nada ― Hay mucho dinero de por medio, no creo que tu familia y tu estén dispuestos en quedar en a la absoluta ruina y fuera de la asociación― me acerque a él se movía deje un espacio muy reducido ― Realizaremos un trato te parece― le dije.

No tenía intenciones de casarme con él, no era algo que tenía planeado no había regresado a Japón por casarme con un hombre, no había regresado para averiguar lo que realmente había pasado aquella noche en que murió mi madre, los recuerdos eran muy confusos ahora y nadie daba una respuesta lógica de cómo murió por eso después de tanto tiempo en aquel internado por fin estaba en donde quería, averiguaría la verdad aunque sacrificara ciertas cosas y me aliaria hasta con el mismísimo diablo para buscar el culpable de la muerte de mi madre.

― Bien te diré cuál será el trato― lo mire con seriedad ― Quiero respeto ante todos y más en la sociedad, quiero que aparentes de me eres fiel sé que tu corazón le pertenece a otra y podrás estar con ella porque no me importa pero debes mantener las apariencias ante todos― él no decía nada tome un poco de aire para terminar nuestro trato― Pero sobre todo está **prohibido amarme** ― me aleje un poco y estire mi meñique para cerrar el trato, él me imito y estiro su mano nuestros meñiques se cruzaron el trato estaba cerrado.

" **Y si el destino nos quiere juntos, no importa cuanta gente pase por nuestras vidas, al final del camino nos veremos de nuevo".**

 ***********************************************Continuara************************************


	2. Cerezo 2

**Los personajes de SCC pertenecen al Grupo Clamp.**

 **El secreto del cerezo**

 **Capítulo 2**

 **El cofre**

 **Shaoran**

Miraba a Kinomoto tan seria, tan reservada, tan atenta a lo que decían los inversionista no si ella entendía del todo aquello era tan solo una jovencita y según lo que habían dicho de ella siempre estuvo en aquel internado y solo salía los fines de semana que pasaba en un departamento en Paris.

La mire no estaba como aquella noche en que me propuso el trato que siempre recordaba a cada noche y la última frase " _ **Está prohibido amarme"**_ , la mire de nuevo no estaba vestida como aquella noche, ni como el día en que fui a su casa con mis hermanas y mi madre.

Traía un vestido blanco lleno de flores de colores, zapatos no muy altos, una chaqueta en color rosa, su maquillaje en tonos rosas y sus labios con un poco de brillo, sus ojos me miraron por primera vez en lo que va en la junta.

― Bien pues todo ha quedado claro de cómo se realizara conforme a lo que está planeado― dijo mi padre ― Tendremos listas las botellas para enviarlas a Paris pues haya es donde se producirá el vino un 50 % y el otro 50% en los demás países― me miro mi hermana para que diera el informe de cuando sería entregado aquel pedido.

Le entregue la carpeta a mi padre y sonrió de lado.

― Una disculpa de parte de mi hijo es que ha estando mirando a su bella prometida en la junta― todos sonrieron y yo sentí tanta vergüenza por lo dicho por mi padre.

Lo bueno que nadie hiso más preguntas y la junta termino todos estaban hablando de negocios y mire a Kinomoto que estaba con su padre hablando con el asistente de Eriol Hiragizawa ella me miro se acercaba a mi tan seria sin ninguna expresión en su rostro.

― Podemos hablar― me dijo y yo me quedé sorprendido pues ella casi no hablaba con alguien.

― Que bueno que estén los dos juntos porque no la llevas a tu oficina hijo― dijo mi padre con una sonrisa tan brillante que daba miedo, porque sonreía de esa forma si nunca le interesaba mi vida amorosa.

Mi padre me hiso señas con los ojos de que fuera con ella a mi oficina y solo le dije en un susurro a ella que estaba igual que al inicio sin hacer nada, ni decir nada tan solo miraba a mi padre.

― Vamos― le dije y camine por delante para que me siguiera sabía que ella estaba detrás de mí pues su perfume a fresas estaba presente.

Abrí la puerta de mi oficina y la deje entra primero a ella, ingreso a mi oficina y después yo cerre la puerta.

La mire estaba allí parada viendo mi oficina camino hasta llegar a mi escritorio y tomo el porta retratos de la foto donde estaba Tomoyo y yo me acerque a ella pero se giró para quedar enfrente de mí.

― No sería muy bueno que tuvieras fotos con ella en tu oficina― me dijo dándome la foto en mis manos ― Todos creen que tu y yo somos ya novios ― dijo mirando los libros que tenía en mi librero.

― Según esa noche de la fiesta me habías dicho que no te importaba este compromiso― le dije, me acerque a mi escritorio para poder guardar el porta retratos en uno de los cajones.

― Es verdad no me interesa ser la esposa de un Li― la mire ella no me daba la cara y de nuevo me vino a la mente que es lo que ella quería ― Pero es importante seguir con esta farsa hasta que se complete aquel negocio después inventaremos algo para terminar este compromiso tan absurdo― me dijo ahora mirándome ahora a los ojos, su rostro no tenía ninguna expresión tan solo estaba tan seria y tan decidida.

― Esta bien― le dije y suspire me senté en mi silla y ella seguía aún mirando aquellos libros y objetos de adornos que tenía en aquel librero.

― Mi padre me quiere meter a una universidad mixta― empezó a decir y solo la miraba que estaba hojeando un libro que encontró algo muy interesante en el ― Nunca he ido en un colegio con hombres, siempre estaba con mujeres― no dije nada y ella coloco de nuevo aquel libro en su lugar ― La escuela se llama School Tsubasa University― dijo ahora tomando asiento enfrente de mí me miro con aquellos ojos en color verde que tanto me llamaban la atención.

― Aquella universidad voy yo― le dije estaba ya casi al final de la carrera que había elegido mis padres para mí ― Estoy en último semestre ― le dije y ella solo cruzo sus brazos.

― Que bien que estudias ― me dijo aun mirándome directamente a los ojos pero me sentí realmente incómodo con aquella mirada tan penetrante.

― Administración de Empresas― le dije bajando la mirada no podía más sostenerla pues aquella chica me estaba poniendo nervioso pero no debía darle entender lo que estaba provocando en mí ― Y tú que estudias o estudiaras ― le dije y ella solo se levantó de aquella silla.

― Espero que sigas con aquel trato― me dijo antes de abrir la puerta ― A es mejor que me llames por mi nombre enfrente de todos cuando estemos solo puedes volverme a llamar por mi apellido te parece Li― dijo antes de salir.

Me quede sorprendido por aquello y me pregunte que estudiaba aquella chica, en la universidad había muchas carreras y otra cosa en esa escuela también iba Tomoyo la cual no sabía nada acerca de este compromiso solo algunos de los inversionistas lo sabían pero no sé si el rumor ya estaba entre mis amigos.

No sabía cómo decirle eso a mi novia que estaba comprometido con Kinomoto por órdenes de mi familia, pero tampoco era una buena idea decirle del trato que tenía con ella porque Tomoyo no aceptaría aquello pues tenía valores familiares muy marcados.

Durante todo el día estuve realmente ocupado con el trabajo y la escuela pues tenía que entregar trabajos importantes estaba sumamente estresado así que marque el número de celular de Tomoyo para ver si podíamos vernos y salir a comer juntos.

Ella respondió diciéndome que si podía que nos veíamos en aquel lugar que era nuestro favorito y aquel momento me sentí mucho mejor, la hora de la comida llego y salí de mi oficina mi secretaria también estaba por irse le dije que regresaría más al rato y ella solo sonrió.

Estaba esperando el ascensor cuando mi padre venía con Kinomoto y ella.

― Shaoran por que no invitas a Sakura a comer― dijo mi padre con una sonrisa.

Lo mire con sorpresa yo ya tenía planes con Tomoyo.

― Yo…voy a salir con mis amigos ― le dije era mentira pero el solo me miro con el ceño fruncido.

― Puedes llevarla a que conozca a tus amigos y amigas― lo mire conteniendo mi enojo ― Ella no tiene amigos aquí en Japón ―mire a la chica que solo estaba allí parada junto a su padre sin decir nada, el señor Kinomoto solo sonreía.

― No es necesario tío― dijo Kinomoto ―Shaoran tiene planes de divertirse con sus amigos― la mire y al escuchar mi nombre en sus labios hiso algo en mi ser, un cálido calor invadió mi corazón.

Mi padre me miro de nuevo con una mirada asesina no tenía otra más que llevarla.

― Bien vamos Sakura― le dije y acerque mi mano para que ella la tomara, todos nos miraron y ella por primera vez abrió los ojos grandes y con sorpresa.

Sentí un extraño calor en mi cara era de la pena y vergüenza que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos todos nos miraban y ella en un principio dudo en tomar mi mano pero después la junto con la suya.

― Mucho mejor― dijo mi padre ahora con una sonrisa que no me agradaba para nada.

― Bien Sakura espero que el joven Li te lleve a casa temprano― el señor Kinomoto solo sonrió ― Espero que la cuide muy bien joven Li― dijo él y asentí fue lo único que pude hacer.

El ascensor llego y entre con ella mi padre y su padre solo nos miraron hasta que se cerraron las puertas del ascensor.

― Ya puedes soltarme Li nadie nos mira― dijo ella, la solté sin más y la mire me había llamado por mi apellido de nuevo.

― Lo siento― dije y me sentí muy apenado.

― No es necesario que me lleves con tus amigos― me dijo mirando los números que pasaban ― Puedes ir con ellos yo no diré nada― la mire con sorpresa y el ascensor llego hasta el piso de abajo.

Ella camino dejándome allí solo salí igual que ella y camine detrás de ella, la detuve tomando su brazo y la gire para me mirara.

Ella me miro con sorpresa de nuevo aquellos ojos verdes se hacían grandes.

― Le prometí a tu padre que…― mi celular empezó a sonar.

― Contesta― dijo y la solté busque en mi pantalón el celular y mire la pantalla el nombre de Tomoyo, camine un poco para que ella no escuchara la conversación.

―Shaoran donde estas te estoy esperando― dijo Tomoyo un poco molesta.

― Lo siento mucho― le dije y suspire porque me estaba pasando esto a mí no sabía cómo decirle todo lo que me pasaba y más que sentía la presión de mis padres en mis hombros.

― Bien Shaoran pero tendrás que compasármelo― dijo riendo de aquello que había dicho ― No pienses que de esa forma pero quiero que estés conmigo esta tarde viendo películas te parece― dijo ella y sonríe ya se le había pasado el enojo.

― Claro solo deja término con un pendiente y estaré contigo― escuche su risa y yo también sonreía.

― Te amo― me dijo y mi corazón dio un brinco de alegría siempre lo hacía cuando ella me lo decía.

― Igual nos vemos en un rato― ella colgó primeo y yo suspire me gire allí estaba ella atrás de mi había escuchado todo.

Ella camino hacia la salida sin decir nada, la mire que se subió a un taxi sin decir mas no me miro de nuevo, no dijo nada tan solo se marchó.

Llegue al restaurant en donde me estaba esperando Tomoyo aún no había empezado a comer así que los dos decidimos lo que queríamos comer mientras ella me platicaba como le iba con los últimos exámenes para por fin terminar un semestre y el que venía seria el ultimo.

Ella estudiaba la Licenciatura en arte Dramático y Teatro, igual estaba en un curso de Literatura y Letras pues ella también quería escribir los guiones de las novelas en las que actuaba, también igual que mis padres la obligaban a tomar una materia sobre la administración de negocios por esa razón también éramos compañeros de clases.

Hablar de la escuela algo me hiso pensar en Kinomoto ella dijo que estaría en la misma escuela pero cuál era su carrera tal vez sería la misma que la mía pues ella estaba allí en la junta.

― Shaoran en que piensas ― me dijo sacándome de mis pensamientos.

― En nada― le sonríe y mire hacia enfrente estaba ella.

La mire estaba mirando hacia donde estaba yo y me sorprendió mucho Tomoyo se dio cuenta y se giró para ver qué era lo que me había sorprendió.

Pero Kinomoto se giró y miro hacia la ventana.

― Que miras Shaoran― me dijo y me levante de la mesa.

― Necesito ir al baño ―le dije y ella solo sonrió.

― Esta bien te espero para el postre― me dijo y asentí camine hacia donde estaba ella pero no me miro, saque mi celular y mire su nombre en este.

Mi hermana mayor me había pasado su número yo no quería pero ella insistió y para que se marchara de mi habitación acepte.

Marque el número y espere, uno, dos, tres contestó.

― Diga― dijo fríamente.

― Sabes quién soy― le dije la mire desde el pasillo que daba para los baños.

― Si― me dijo ― Tus hermanas colocaron tu número en mi celular― suspire con malestar no solo mis padres me tenían arto si no también mis hermanitas.

― ¿Por qué estás aquí? ― le dije ― Me seguiste― ella rio y yo solo me quede mudo y sorprendido nunca la había escuchado reír.

― En serio que eres muy tonto― me dijo parando de reír ― Yo no sabía que estabas aquí este lugar era donde mi madre y yo veníamos cuando era una niña― un silencio se hiso presente.

― Yo no lo sabía― le dije.

― Ellas es tu novia― me dijo y yo solo la mire aun no me había visto que estaba detrás de ella.

― Si― le dije para que le mentía si ella misma lo había escuchado todo cuando fue a mi casa.

― Es hermosa― me dijo y colgó el celular.

No sabía cómo interpretar aquello que me había dicho bueno no fue la gran cosa pero no había nada de emoción o algún sentimiento.

De nuevo regrese a la mesa donde estaba Tomoyo esperándome con un enorme pedazo de pastel de chocolate y mire a Kinomoto la cual ya estaba pagando su cuenta y tomando su bolsa se marchó sin mirarme de nuevo, sentía algo en mi estómago algo molesto.

Todo la tarde de aquel día lo pase con Tomoyo viendo películas pero no estaba tan concentrado pues pensaba en ella porque ni yo mismo lo sabía, Kinomoto no volvió a hablarme de nuevo, ni tampoco se presentaba en la empresa y por mis exámenes no iba con mis hermanas a la casa de ella.

El fin de semana llego y ahora estaba en mi cama pensando en todo aquello que me había sucedió en un mes desde que llego Kinomoto había sucedido tantos cambios en mi vida.

Primero mis padres cuando estaban con los Kinomoto era una gran transformación mejor dicho de hipocresía, dos mi abuelo presionaba para que estuviera más tiempo con ella y claro que la invitara al viaje de verano que realizaba mis amigos.

― Joven Shaoran en que piensa― dijo mi fiel mayordomo Wei, él siempre había estado conmigo desde que era un niño, sabía todo sobre mi y además me escuchaba cuando tenía algún problema en especial sabia sobre el trato que tenía con Kinomoto.

― En nada en especial― le dije levantándome y mire que había sacado algunas cosas de mi armario ― ¿A dónde llevas eso? ― le dije señalando aquellas caja que según yo ya estaban tan viejas, era ropa vieja y libros que ya no usaba.

― Las llevo al sótano― me dijo con una sonrisa él siempre me sonreía nunca lo había visto molesto.

― Bueno te ayudo ya que no tengo nada que hacer― le dije tomando aquellas cajas, baje las escaleras con las cajas en mis manos lo bueno es que mis padres no estaban si no me regañarían y de paso a Wei.

Abrí la puerta del sótano y allí mire todas las cosas que mi familia guardaban llenos de polvo, deje las cajas en una mesa vacía y algo me llamo la atención.

Era un cofre café pero bastante viejo me acerque a este y lo abrí con mucha dificultad en este había muchas cartas y rosa secas un aroma a humedad.

Saque las cartas y solo decía Flor saque una carta al azar y decía

" _Espero que el sol se oculte para poder verte de nuevo en aquel lago, la luna de nuevo ser testigo de nuestro gran amor de lo que sentimos nosotros, espero que esta noche por fin pueda darte un cálido beso de nuevo mostrándote_ _de nuevo el cielo…te amo Flor"._

No había ninguna firma tan solo un flor rosa al final y una extraña letra que no pude distinguir quien la firmaba la tinta estaba corrida.

En todas las cartas decía casi lo mismo con algunos detalles sobre algunas situaciones que les sucedían y sabía que aquellos dos se amaba pero no podían estar juntos porque no decían en aquellas cartas, al final del cofre había álbum de fotos y lo abrí me quede sorprendido por lo que estaba viendo.

Era Sakura Kinomoto con mi padre eso no era posible ella era muy chica para él, pero quien era aquella joven que se parecía tanto a Sakura Kinomoto, en todas las fotos se veían sonriendo con alegría no había ninguna en la que no estuvieran juntos.

Tome una de aquellas fotos y la guarde en mi pantalón cerré el cofre sin más salí de aquel lugar.

En mi habitación seguía aun mirando aquella foto y la mire con detalle aquel lugar se me hacía conocido y pensé en mi casa en Hong Kong.

― ¿Quién será aquella mujer? ― dije guardando aquella foto en un libro.

Tenía que averiguar quién era aquella mujer porque el hombre sabía que podía ser mi abuelo o mi padre pero no mucho el último.

Estaba buscando algo en mi computadora e igual estaba en un chat con Eriol el cual me decía que ya tenía todo listo para el viaje de verano, no estaba poniendo mucha atención quería averiguar algunas cosas de mi familia hasta que Eriol me invito para vernos por la cámara acepte.

Y allí estaba mi amigo un poco molesto.

― ¿Qué te sucede? ― le dije y me miro.

― ¿Por qué no me habías dicho lo de tu compromiso con Sakura Kinomoto? ― lo mire con sorpresa ― Pensabas que no me enteraría ― me dijo cruzándose de brazos.

― Yo…― como le decía que mi familia me obligaron porque la empresa los necesitaban y Eriol sabía lo que mi abuelo me había hecho en el pasado y no podía enfrentarlo solo.

― ¿Cuándo se lo dirás a Tomoyo? ― Ahora si lo mire aún más sorprendido.

Eriol y yo cuando éramos adolescentes competimos por el amor de Tomoyo, aunque éramos amigos aceptamos que los dos estábamos enamorados de la misma chica, Tomoyo me había elegido a mí y Eriol quedo muy devastado ante la decisión de ella pero aun así estuve con él en aquel momento eso hiso que nuestra amistad se fortaleciera.

― No se lo contaras verdad― me dijo de nuevo.

― Yo…―me mordí el labio.

― Shaoran no sé como pero se lo tienes que decir ella necesitaba saberlo― lo mire ―Me prometiste no hacerla sufrir―ahora me sentía tan mal por aquellas palabras que decía mi mejor amigo tenía razón pero yo no amaba a Kinomoto, no podía dejar a Tomoyo por un simple capricho de mi familia.

 **Sakura**

Miraba de nuevo aquella lámpara de lava subía y bajaba no podía concentrarme desde hace un mes que he estado aquí no logro hacer nada de lo que yo quería, mi padre obligándome a salir con el tal Li, con las hermanas de este y la señora Li era tan fastidioso.

Mi padre no quería que entrara al ático pues había encontrado unas cajas de las pertenencias de mi madre y aun no podía cruzar aquella puerta de la habitación de mi madre, el averiguar quién asesino a mi madre se estaba volviendo muy tedioso.

― Señorita Sakura― me dijo Jun entrando a mi cuarto mirándome acostada en mi cama viendo la lámpara.

― Que sucede― le dije y el solo sonrió.

― Su padre quiere que baje un momento― me levante de la cama y mire que estaba ordenando mi escritorio que estaba lleno de hojas y libros.

― No apagues la computadora ― le dije acomodando mi suerte, salí de mi habitación baje las escaleras y escuche la voz de un hombre mayor.

― Kinomoto debemos hablar con Sakura acerca de lo que sucedió hace 15 años atrás― dijo aquella voz.

― No aún no está lista para escuchar la verdad― dijo mi padre, yo me quede allí parada sin decir nada.

― Ella debe saber antes de que descubra la verdad por si sola― me recargue en la pared y espere a que continuara ― Ella es muy inteligente y te lo ha demostrado durante estos 15 años― dijo aquel señor.

―No es el momento ella paso por algo muy terrible― dijo mi padre ― Ella estuvo allí― agarre mi suerte con fuerza y de mis ojos salían lágrimas.

No había pensado en eso tan solo tenía 5 años cuando mi padre me llevo a Paris en aquel internado de señoritas, me visitaba cuando podía y los fines de semana en los que podía salir siempre me la pasaba en aquel departamento a lado de Jun, él era quien me mostraba que en este mundo era diferente al que yo creía por él era una chica inteligente.

Jun me vio que estaba allí parada con las lágrimas en mis ojos y el solo me abrazo diciéndome que todo estaba bien, mire que mi padre salió de la sala junto con aquel un hombre mayor aquellos ojos los había visto antes pero en dónde.

Después no sé qué paso todo se volvió tan obscuro y en mis sueños estaba mi madre juagando conmigo en aquel jardín de la casa en donde vivíamos, en aquel árbol de cerezos había un columpio me subía y reía divertida mi madre estaba feliz, _"Recuerda mi pequeña Flor siempre estaré a tu lado pase lo que pase no digas nada"._

Abrí los ojos y me encontré con el techo blanco de mi habitación ya no era el del cielo estrellado mi padre había mandado pintarlo no quería que nada me recordara a mi madre.

Me levante y mire que a mi lado estaba Jun el cual me miraba con mucha tranquilidad.

―¿Qué me sucedió? ― le dije sentándome en la cama lo mire y el sonrió.

― Tan solo se desmaño― me dijo así tan simple odiaba ser tan débil.

― Me sorprendió mucho aquel señor ― le dije mirando hacia la puerta.

― Aquel señor es su abuelo materno― no lo mire, no lo había reconocido la última vez que lo ve fue en el funeral de mi madre de allí nunca lo volví a ver hasta hoy.

― Y a que vino― le dije a Jun.

― Quería verla― lo mire y me levante de la cama ― A dónde va señorita― dijo Jun tomando mi mano.

―Él aún está aquí―le dije, tome mi bata mis zapatos y Jun me ayudo.

―Si aún está aquí porque le preocupo su desmaño― me dijo ya saliendo de mi habitación a mi lado iba él.

―No es necesario que vengas conmigo― le dije ahora mirando y sus ojos color gris solo me miraron y sabía que él no me dejaría después de aquello.

― No yo la acompaño― tomo mi mano y la beso como si fuera una princesa.

― Esta bien― solo le dije eso y entre a la sala donde estaba mi padre y aquel hombre cuando me vio entrar se levantó de su lugar y solo sonrió.

― Sakura ya te sientes mejor― dijo mi padre.

― Si ya estoy bien― le dije sentándome a su lado y aquel hombre también lo hiso ― Porque está aquí ― le dije mirándolo a los ojos aquellos ojos color café me recordaba a mi hermano.

― Yo solo quería verte― bajo la mirada ― Quería saber cómo estabas― me miro de nuevo a los ojos.

― No era necesario― le dije tomando la taza de té que había servido Jun.

― Sakura― dijo mi padre mirándome.

― Soy sincera no tenía por qué estar aquí digo hace 15 años que no se apareció y ahora viene a ver como estoy― deje la taza de un golpe y sonó son el plato.

Todos me miraron con sorpresa, mi padre dejo la taza en aquel plato y me miro.

― No tienes por qué ser tan descortés con tu abuelo― me dijo y solo sonreí con ironía.

― ¡Es la verdad solo estuvo en el funeral de mi madre y ahora se presenta solo para saber si estoy bien!― dije ya desesperada pues mi padre quería que fuera sumisa y no dijera lo que realmente me molestaba.

― ¡Sakura! ― me dijo ya molesto ― No debes ser grosera― me miro y yo solo me levante de mi lugar con la intención de marcharme.

― Por favor no te vayas― dijo aquel señor ― Tienes razón en todo― lo mire con tranquilidad y mi padre aun con el ceño fruncido me miraba con enojo sabía que cuando él se marchara la regañisa que me daría.

― Ves hasta el me da la razón― le dije a mi padre y él estaba más que enojado estaba furioso porque estaba diciendo según él esto era una falta de respeto hacia "mi abuelo".

― Kinomoto no te enojes― dijo el señor ― Yo debí estar en aquel momento― me miro ― Debí estar presente en todos los momentos y compartir aquel dolor de la perdida de mi hija― suspiro el señor el cual tenía la miraba abajo.

― Pero ya es demasiado tarde― le dije y mi padre se levantó de aquel sillón.

― ¡Basta Sakura!― me tomo del brazo con fuerza y sentí dolor pero no lo expresaría.

― No le hagas daños Kinomoto― dijo el señor que también se levantó y tomo del brazo a mi padre ― No vengo aquí para ocasionar problemas― mi padre me soltó de mi brazo aun adolorido.

― Lo lamento mucho Amamiya― dijo mi padre mirándolo a los ojos ― Pero Sakura se está comportando de una manera tan grosera de como la eduque― lo mire con molestia ante lo que decía pero aquel hombre nos sabría realmente lo que paso después del funeral.

― Esta bien― dijo aquel joven que me miro ― Solo quiero decirte que no estás sola y que cuando entres a la Universidad puedes confiar en tu prima que ella te ayudara a sentirte con más confianza― dijo con una sonrisa al final.

No me interesaba en absoluto aquella chica sabía quién era pero seguiría sin decirles a nadie lo que había investigado porque así nunca me dejarían a descubrir quien asesino a mi madre.

Aquel señor se fue después de aquello y yo estaba en la computadora arreglado unos detalles para poder ingresar a la dichosa universidad tantos cuestionarios que llenara estaba agitada y de malas claro aquel señor tenía que pagar mi enojo.

En eso entro mi padre a mi habitación y lo mire de reojo estaba muy atenta a lo que tenía en la computadora.

― Ciento mucho haberte lastimado― me dijo con aquella mirada tan suave y gentil, odiaba que hiciera esa mirada después de todo lo que me ha hecho.

― Yo no lamento nada de lo que dije― le dije sin quitar la mirada del monitor.

― Sé que nunca me perdonaras por lo que hecho durante estos 15 años― deje de escribir en la computadora y apreté mi mano con coraje no sabía cuándo llegaría el momento de decirle lo que sabía y lo que él según no tenía ni idea o solo me hacia la niña buena.

―Padre tengo que terminar de llenar estos cuestionarios para poder ingresar a la universidad― le dije sin mirarlo, mi padre entiende que no discutiré más con él y sale de la habitación.

Después no logro concentrarme en lo que estaba haciendo y mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas que van cayendo en el teclado de la computadora otra vez mostrando la impotencia y la debilidad de no poder hablar decir todo aquello que está bien guardado.

Tomo mi celular y marco el número de celular que había grabado hace unos días.

― Diga….― dice aquella voz que tanto me tranquiliza.

―Necesito hablar― solo le dije eso él sabía a qué me refería.

Después de aquella noche el tiempo estaba pasando tan rápido que no me había dado cuenta de en qué momento acepte comer con mi abuelo Amamiya.

Me baje del taxi y mire aquel restauran tan elegante no iba mal vestida llevaba una falda de color rosa con flores en color morado, una blusa en color blanco, un suéter en color morado, zapatos en color rosa, mi pelo suelto y una pequeña bolsa en colores rosas.

Entre al elegante restauran y le dije al que estaba allí me esperaba el señor Amamiya me llevo a la mesa donde estaba él y otras dos personas que yo ya sabía quién eran.

― Sakura― dijo mi abuelo levantándose de la silla para ayudarme a sentarme a lado de la chica que había encontrado en el centro comercial y la cual me miraba con sorpresa.

― Tu― dijo y miro a la otra señora que me miraba.

― Tomoyo ella es tu prima Sakura Kinomoto― dijo el abuelo.

Lo mire con molestia, mire a la chica que aún estaba sorprendida.

― Sakura ella es Sonomi es tu tía― dijo y mire a la señora que se acomodaba mejor en la silla.

― Es un placer― les dije y mire a al joven que estaba a mi lado la cual creo que ya se le estaba pasando la sorpresa.

― Tomoyo― dijo el abuelo y las dos la miramos ― Hace 15 años ustedes jugaban mucho en los jardines de la mansión no se acuerdan― mire a la chica y ella negó con la cabeza.

― Abuelo no me acuerdo― me miraba con curiosidad.

― Bueno ya no importa ahora pueden ser buenas amigas y cuidarse entre ustedes― mire al abuelo que estaba contento de a ver reunido a sus nietas ― Tomoyo tendrás que cuidar a Sakura pues eres mayor además ella entrara a la universidad y necesitara tu ayuda para que se integre― dijo el abuelo con orgullo.

Mire a la chica y ella solo me sonrió.

― Por supuesto que si― dijo y se acercó a mí ― Me puedes llamar por mi nombre a partir de ahora― me dijo tomando mi mano con la suya no dije nada tan solo la mire.

La mujer que estaba enfrente de mí aun tenía aquella mirada de molestia, durante la comida la chica hablaba de lo emocionante que seria que las dos estuviéramos juntas en la universidad pero ella no sabía que estudiaba y tampoco me lo pregunto.

Su celular sonó y ella se levantó de la mesa para hablar en privado al igual que el abuelo que también se levantó para atender una llamaba.

Me quede en la mesa con la señora que me miraba con enojo.

― No debiste regresar― la mire con sorpresa ― Era mejor que no regresaras― apreté fuertemente mi bolsa.

― Porque lo dice― dije sin bajar la mirada eso me lo había enseñado mi hermano nunca dar a demostrar debilidad por alguien.

― Tu sola mirada me recuerda a ella― frunció el ceño ―Tu aroma me recuerda a ella― la mire tomo la copa de agua ― Todo en ti se parece a ella a esa maldita zorra― y saz me aventó el agua en mi cara.

La mire y ella me miraba igual.

― Está hablando de mi madre― le dije secándome con la servilleta.

― Tu madre me quito todo― se levantó ― Es mejor que te marches no quedras saber todo lo que me hiso mi propia hermana― la mire sin entender y me levante de la mesa y la mire de nuevo.

― No me iré de Japón― le dije y ella se acercó a mi dándome una bofetada dejándome sorprendida.

― Igual que ella desafiando a todos y claro ahora pondrás tu cara de niña frágil como lo hacía Nadeshiko― todas personas nos miraron y susurraban cosas apreté fuertemente mi mano y la mire con desafío.

― Tarde o temprano sabré todo y descubriré todo acerca de la muerte de mi madre― ella me miraba igual de orgullosa ― Y cuando encuentre al asesino lo pagara muy caro el haberme quitado mi familia aquella noche― ella se cruzó de brazos.

― Y dime como lo harás niña― me dijo ― Tu sola, no lo creo no podrás y creme cuando toda la verdad salga a la luz la más lastimada serás tú ― me sonrió con ironía, ella creía que yo estaba sola pero no era así.

Me di la vuelta y salí con la cara en alto de aquel lugar pero algo dentro de mí se empezó a caer, no era tan fuerte cuando todo no estaba a mi favor y me recargue en la jardinera del restaurant.

De mis ojos salían lágrimas de la impotencia de no poder defender a mi madre de aquella mujer que la llamo zorra a su propia hermana, empecé a llorar amargamente me arrodille allí y no me importo que todos me miraban tan solo tenía que sacar aquello que estaba dentro.

En eso sentí un aroma a menta y cigarro unas manos me ayudaron a levantarme de aquel lugar, lo mire era un señor de ojos color azules y pelo negro.

Me sonrio y me dio un pañuelo.

― Vamos no llores más ― me dijo y sostuvo mi mano con la suya lo mire extrañada.

― Yo…― le dije pero no podía hablar aún tenía la rabia que me hiso pasara aquella mujer.

― Eres igual a tu madre― me dijo y lo mire con sorpresa le iba a preguntar que si conocía a mi madre pero fui interrumpida por la voz de Li que me miro desde la entrada del restaurant.

― Kinomoto― me dijo y se acercó a mí.

Li miro con desconfianza al señor que me había ayudado a parame de aquel lugar.

― Estas bien― me dijo mirándome a los ojos asentí y el voltio a ver al señor― Yo la llevare a su casa la conozco― le dijo y el señor solo sonrió.

― Esta bien ― dijo el señor aun mirándome ― Nos vemos Sakura― lo mire con sorpresa y se marchó dejándome con Li a solas.

― No debes darle tu nombre a desconocidos― me dijo y yo solo baje la mirada mire el pañuelo que me había dado era de color azul cielo y lo apreté fuertemente― Te hiso algo― me pregunto Li.

― No― le conteste aun con la cabeza bajo no quería que me viera llorar.

― Estas herida― me dijo y señalo en mi rodilla había sangre no me percate de cuando caí al suelo me había lastimado.

― Es mejor ir a casa ― le dije dándome la vuelta pero el tomo mi brazo y me hiso girar para quedar enfrente de él lo mire con sorpresa.

― Yo te llevo― me dijo llevándome hasta su carro en donde me ayudo a subir y ahora nos dirigíamos a mi casa.

Pensaba que iríamos a mi casa pero no él estaba dando vuelta en una calle antes de subir a la colina.

― Mi casa es por allá ― le dije señalando la colina.

―No iremos a mi casa en mejor― me dijo sin quitar la mirada del camino, su auto olía Acqua di Gio era un aroma muy sutil.

Entremos a su casa parecía que no había nadie y me senté en uno de los sillones mientras esperaba que el bajara con el botiquín para curarme la herida.

Se arrodillo enfrente de mí y me ayudo a curar mi herida.

― Porque llorabas― me dijo, lo mire y él también lo hiso sus ojos color ámbar brillaban con la luz.

― Yo…― me mordí el labio.

― No me gusta ver llorar a las mujeres ―me decía mientras colocaba una venda en mi rodilla y de nuevo mis ojos salían lagrimas no sabía el porqué.

― Yo…lo siento― le dije sabía que no podía ser fuerte ya no tenía que hacer que él volviera para poder estar más tranquila.

― Te lastime― me dijo tomando mi mano y se acercó a mí, lo mire allí arrodillado enfrente de mí.

― No― le dije y el sonrío seco mis lágrimas con sus manos tan cálidas, esto no debía estar pasando me decía mi mente no podía amar a un hombre como él y más porque su corazón de él ya tenía dueña.

De mi bolsa sonó mi celular asustándonos a los dos, lo tome entre mis manos mire en la pantalla el nombre y sonreí sin darme cuenta conteste.

― Te extraño ― le dije, Li me miro con curiosidad ― Quiero que estés a mi lado― mire a Li que tenía una cara de sorpresa y curiosidad.

― Yukito― le dije y Li se levantó de aquel lugar de un golpe sorprendiéndome a mí también, sus ojos color ámbar ya no brillaban si no estaban tan obscuros porque su cefo se frunció levemente. Porque no lo sabía pero tan solo ahora quería que Yukito estuviera a mi lado en estos momentos para poder tomar fuerza y cumplir con mi promesa.

**************************************Continura*******************************************

¡Gracias a todas por sus comentarios nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!


	3. Cerezo 3

**Los personajes de SCC pertenecen al Grupo Clamp.**

 **El secreto del cerezo**

 **Capítulo 3**

 **Lastimando el corazón de una chica**

 **Shaoran**

Miraba por la ventana el sol era insoportable hacía mucho calor, estaba esperando a Eriol en aquella cafetería de la esquina donde estaba la empresa de mi padre.

Tome un café frio nunca me había gustado el café frio pero hoy era la excepción, mire que en varias mesas había parejas compartiendo un café helado y recordé aquel día en que había ayudado a Kinomoto en el restaurant en el que Tomoyo me dijo que fuera pues me presentaría a su prima que regreso del extranjero pero allí estaba Kinomoto con llorando y algo dentro de mí me decía que no la dejara sola con aquel hombre que se me hacia conocido pero no le puse mucha atención, pero cuando la lleve a mi casa y la cure me acerque más a ella que estaba llorando de nuevo sonó su celular y contesto le hablaba con un tal "Yukito" que a mi parecer era alguien muy importante para ella porque dejo de llorar, después de un rato no le dije nada solo la lleve a su casa y no sabía porque estaba molesto si ella no era nada mío bueno la verdad si sabía pues ella me confundía mucho su actitud, a veces era muy fría, egocéntrica, altiva, orgullosa y en otras amigable, sonriente eso me di cuenta aquel día.

― Shaoran― mire a mi amigo que había llegado y me interrumpía en mis pensamientos.

― Eriol siéntate― le dije y el tomo asiento en seguía llego una mesera a tomar su orden y el sonrió a la joven y tomo igual un café helado.

― El calor es insoportable me gusta más el frio― me decía con aquella sonrisa y sus ojos se iluminaba porque recordaba su país natal Londres.

― Pues a mí me gusta más el calor y no el frio― le decía así éramos diferente en todo, algunas veces discutíamos por aquello pero otras veces compartimos gustos iguales.

La mesera trago el café y él tomo de este me miro de nuevo serio como aquel día en que hablamos acerca del compromiso que tenía con Kinomoto y que debía decirle a Tomoyo acerca de este para evitar que la lastimara pero le dije que no podía y además después de muchos años de amistad le confesé que tenía un trato con Kinomoto y él acepto ayudarme a como decírselo a Tomoyo sin que ella saliera herida.

En la cafetería sonaba la canción de un grupo de chicas que cantaban era Ring My Bell de Girl´s Day, Eriol miraba a las meseras que bailaban en la pista de baile con mucho entusiasmo y yo solo tome mi café y espere a que mi amigo me prestara un poco más de atención mire hacia la puerta que entraba Kinomoto con un vestido de color verde con flores, un suéter pequeño de color blanco, unos zapatos bajos, su pelo suelto y largo de color castaño adornado con una diadema de mariposas, su maquillaje natural y sus labios en color rosa con un brillo se veía muy hermosa.

Y casi me doy un golpe a pensar en eso porque estaba pensando en ella de esa forma si mi corazón le pertenecía a Tomoyo, Eriol me miro de nuevo con una sonrisa y me miro que estaba viendo a Kinomoto.

― Sakura Kinomoto― la miro― ¿Qué hace aquí? ― dijo observado a Kinomoto igual como miraba a las mesera hace un rato y algo en mi me molesto.

― No lo sé ― le dije ya molesto y el solo alzó una ceja.

― Porque estás enojado Shaoran Li― dijo ahora su mirada azul hacia mí y yo solo mire al otro lado.

― No estoy molesto― le dije tomando mi café.

― Pues tus acciones no ayudan mucho― me dijo riendo ― Según tú no estás empezando a enamórate de ella― lo mire y suspire.

― No lo estoy pero es molesto como la ves― le dije y el rio.

― Ya te lo había dicho que ya no hay sentimientos de amor por Tomoyo que solo la veo como una amiga― dijo ahora de forma seria si me lo había dicho que él ya no estaba enamorado de ella y que andaba en búsqueda de un gran amor, salía con varias chicas pero nada que formalizar según él.

― Lo siento ― le dije y coloque de nuevo mi café en la mesa y mire a Kinomoto que estaba sentada en una mesa con un sujeto mucho mayor que ella, aquel sujeto traía un suéter de color azul, camisa de color blanca y pantalón de color azul, su cabello era color gris y sus ojos como un tono de café o gris.

Él tomaba de la mano de Kinomoto y ella sonreía eso me ponía de malas, como era posible que ella fuera amable con aquel sujeto y conmigo era fría, altiva y orgullosa.

Eriol solo me miraba con aquella sonrisa divertida que planeaba algo.

― ¡Que! ― le dije ya molesto.

Mi amigo empezó a reír divertido y yo solo role los ojos.

― Vamos Shaoran eres como un libro abierto― suspire y debía tranquilizarme porque él pensaría mal de mí ― No debes estar enojado― dijo él.

Yo solo cerré los ojos y empecé a contar hasta 10 mentalmente.

― A la mejor es un socio de su padre― dijo Eriol mirando de nuevo aquella mesa ― Bueno la verdad que si son algo más que amigos― me dijo y yo volví a verlos ella estaba tan contenta que su sonrisa era hermosa aquella mirada llena de paz y alegría, eso no mostraba cuando estaba sola o con su padre.

Que le había sucedido hace 15 años atrás porque según mi madre ella era una niña muy alegre, bondadosa y siempre ayudaba a los demás, también comento que ella jugaba con mis hermanas y conmigo cuando iban a Hong Kong incluso en Japón pero yo no me acordaba de ella, porque esa era la pregunta.

― Bien voy acercarme para averiguar porque esto de sacar conclusiones no es lo mío― dijo Eriol parándose de la silla y sorprendiéndome.

― Espera― le dije pero ya era demasiado tarde él ya estaba hablando con Kinomoto la cual lo miraba con sorpresa, mi amigo se presentó y tomo la mano de ella y la beso como todo un caballero inglés, a veces me avergonzaba mucho Eriol.

No sé qué más le dijo pues ahora los tres me miraban y yo solo me puse aún más nervioso y creo que hasta me sonroje, Eriol se acercó de nuevo a la mesa y me dijo.

― Shaoran vamos nos han invitado a su mesa― lo mire con sorpresa.

― ¿Cómo? ― el solo me sonrió y tomo de mi brazo guiándome hasta la mesa donde estaba ella.

― Mi amigo es Shaoran Li― dijo Eriol mirando al joven que traía unos lentes igual que Eriol, me sonrió y me sentí incomodo ante ese gesto.

― Mucho gusto mi nombre es Yukito Tsukishiro― dijo él y lo mire con sorpresa era la persona que había hablado con ella aquella vez ― Vamos siéntense― dijo él y Eriol me sentó cerca de Kinomoto la cual solo miraba atenta a lo que estaba pasando, mi amigo se sentó a lado de él con una sonrisa miro a Kinomoto y ella se puso roja y nerviosa pues estaba jugando con su bolsa.

― ¿A que no sabes Shaoran?― me dijo mi amigo y lo mire.

― ¿Qué? ― le dije con tranquilidad pero mi corazón empezó a latir fuertemente no sabía porque.

― Tsukishiro es el nuevo maestro de literatura en la universidad― dijo mi amigo con entusiasmo ― Nosotros tomamos también un poco de literatura ya sabe para hacer mejor nuestro perfil― dijo Eriol con orgullo, el sujeto sonrió ante lo dicho por mi expresivo amigo.

― Que bien otro más que le gusta la Literatura― me miro con un semblante tan tranquilo y aquella sonrisa tan fresca y blanca ― Sakura igual ira a esa universidad es una de las razones por la que acepte el trabajo― dijo él tomando su mano y ella sonrió.

― Que bien ustedes se conocen― dijo Eriol que miraba de frente a Kinomoto y ella le sonrió.

― Si él era mi maestro en el internado― Eriol solo sonrió.

― Bueno también soy su psicólogo profesional y consejero― dijo el sujeto que reía ante lo dicho y ella también lo hacía, Eriol también los imito y solo mire yo confundido ante todo lo que sucedía.

― Kinomoto porque no vas a la excursión que estoy planeando, irán varios amigos será divertido― dijo Eriol invitándola a la playa con todos los demás, de todos modos yo la llevaría pues mi padres querían que pasar más tiempo con ella.

― ¡Claro que sí! ― dijo con entusiasmo y sonrió― Pero porque no me llamas por mi nombre y yo puedo también llamarte por tu nombre― dijo ella apenada y sonrojada.

― Claro que si bella Sakura― dijo mi amigo con una sonrisa y de nuevo los tres rieron.

― Que bueno que ya tienes un nuevo amigo pequeña Sakura― dijo el sujeto tomándola de las mejillas y haciendo un gesto de cariño con ella, yo solo mire cómo era posible conmigo era diferente con ellos era otra persona y eso empezaba a molestarme.

― Vamos a ir a la playa― ella sonrío con amabilidad ― Te gustara mucho― dijo Eriol.

― Eso suena muy divertido tendrás que ir a comprar un traje de baño― dijo el sujeto con una sonrisa.

― Si es verdad no tengo traje de baño y otras cosas― dijo ella ya apenada.

La conversación duro un rato mas no era muy participe de aquello evitaba decir algo malo, el sujeto solo me miraba con amabilidad y algo en él me molestaba, Kinomoto a veces me miraba con indiferencia.

― Bueno yo tengo que ir a trabajar― dijo el sujeto el cual ya estaba preparando todo para irse de la mesa.

― No te vayas― dijo Kinomoto tomando su mano y mirándolo con tristeza.

― Oh pequeña Sakura no estarás sola estas ellos te acompañan― dijo él tomando la mano de ella y entresacándola con la de él.

― Claro Sakura― mire a Eriol el cual estaba atento a lo que estaba pasando― A demás tenemos que hablar acerca del viaje― Eriol sonrió para darle confianza a Kinomoto.

― Vez Sakura estas en buenas manos― el sujeto se levantó aun con la mano de ella ―Nos hablamos en la noche― dijo él con una sonrisa, se acercó a ella le dio un beso en las mejillas sonrojadas de Kinomoto, yo solo mire aquella escena.

― No este molestó Shaoran― me dijo Eriol tomando mi brazo―No creo que sean algo tan solo la ve como una pequeña hermana― lo mire enojado este creía que yo estaba celoso.

― No me molestes― le dije tomando de nuevo mi café.

El sujeto ya se había marchado y dejando a Kinomoto con nosotros.

― Y bien Sakura― dijo Eriol con una sonrisa ― Como te sientes ante el compromiso con este hombre― lo mire con sorpresa y ella igual.

― Él lo sabe― me miro con aquella mirada fría y cortante.

― Eriol se enteró por su asistente― le dije era la verdad su asistente fue de chismosa a contárselo.

― No pasa nada― dijo Eriol para que ella dejara de verme de ese modo ― La sociedad en muy pequeña tarde o temprano todos sabrán acerca de este compromiso― ella lo miro con seriedad.

― Es un compromiso que lo planeo los padres de él y mi padre― dijo ella mirándome.

― Lo sé― dijo Eriol ― Los padres siempre se interponen en los sentimientos― mire a mi amigo que bajo la cabeza y se notaba triste nunca lo había visto tan triste.

― Que te sucede― le dije y el me miro.

― No es nada― su sonrisa fue más obligada ― Pero bueno no es mi asunto tan solo quiero decirles a los dos que tiene que decirle a una persona sobre esto― dijo mi amigo mirando a Kinomoto a los ojos.

― Te refieres que él sabe de nuestro trato― me miro con una ceja alzada y eso me dio un poco de risa.

― Claro que lo sabe es mi mejor amigo de hace muchos años― le dije tratando de tranquilizarme.

― Si somos amigos es más hasta compartíamos las mamilas― sonrió con gracia y ella solo miraba.

― Basta no le digas mas de nuestra niñez― lo mire y el empezó a reír divertido porque estaba molestando y ella también rio ante lo dicho.

― Ok está bien pero quien le va a decir la verdad a ella― dijo Eriol mirándonos a ambos.

― Te refieres a la novia de él― dijo señalándome con su dedo― Pues que se lo diga él― me miro con tranquilidad.

― Yo se lo diré― dije para que me darán ya en paz, aunque conocía muy bien a Tomoyo ella nunca aceptaría aquel trato que tenía con Kinomoto y afectaría mi relación con ella ese era el riesgo.

― Bien pues vamos a comprar lo que hace falta para el viaje porque mañana salimos a la playa― dijo Eriol tomando lo que quedaba de su café y ella sonrió.

En la salida Eriol estaba esperando su carro mientras hablaba con alguien por su celular, Kinomoto se acercó a mí y me dijo.

―Necesito hablar contigo en privado― me miro con aquellos ojos de color verde que brillaban en el sol ― Te hablo por teléfono para ver si puedes ir a mi casa― me dijo antes de que Eriol acabara su conversación.

― Bien pues vamos hermosa― dijo abriendo la puerta de su carro para que ella entrara y ella sonrió eso me molesto, antes de irse Eriol me guiño un ojo y se marchó con ella yo solo me cruce de brazos.

Estaba esperando su llamaba en mi oficina trataba de distraerme pero no podía estaba atento a mi celular y no sabía el porqué, sonó después de un tiempo y mi corazón empezó a latir fuertemente.

― Diga― hable serio.

― Shaoran― dijo la voz de Tomoyo y mi nerviosismo se fue poco a poco y aquello que sentía en mi corazón se estaba apagando.

― Hola― le dije ya más normal un poco alegre.

― Cariño Eriol me dijo que invito a alguien― dijo Tomoyo un poco preocupada ― No sé quién es pero le dije que yo iba invitar a mi prima pero Eriol dijo que ya no había espacio para otra persona en la casa― solo escuchaba atento a lo que decía.

― Lo siento pero no sé quién es― le dije la verdad si sabía pero no quería que me interrogara, se lo diría pero en su momento.

― Que mal yo quería que todos conocieran a mi prima pero bueno― dijo un poco más tranquila ― Bien mañana te veo en la casa de la playa Eriol me dijo que ustedes dos se adelantaran― dijo ella riendo.

― Si ya sabes cómo es él― le dije y suspire tendría que oírlo todo el camino y además su música del kpop no me agrava del todo.

― Bueno cariño te veo haya― me dijo y yo sonreí.

― Esta bien― le dije aun terminando un formato que tenía que enviar a mi hermana mayor.

― Te amo― me dijo.

― Igual― le dije y me quite el celular de mi oído y por inercia lo apague sin darme cuenta que ella aun no colgaba, nunca lo había hecho pero mi hermana estaba presionando por el chat.

Termine aquel formato y se lo envíe mire el reloj eran las 8 de la noche y ella no me había llamado, tome mi saco y mi celular cuando sonó mire en la pantalla su nombre conteste.

― Diga― le dije y espere su respuesta a un parado detrás de la puerta.

― Puedes venir a mi casa ahora― dijo mientras mi corazón empezaba a latir de nuevo fuerte.

―Claro― le dije abriendo la puerta para salir de mi oficina ― Y dime de que hablaremos― espere a que llegara el ascensor y también su respuesta pues el silencio fue mucho.

― Tiene que ver con tu familia y la mía― solo dijo eso y colgó sin darme tiempo de responder.

Estaba aun dentro del carro enfrente de la casa de Kinomoto no sabía entrar o no, tome valor y salí de este sin más toque el timbre y espere a que ella me abriera la puerta.

Kinomoto me miro con sorpresa ella traía los labios rojos.

― No pensé que vendrías― dijo dejándome entrar a su casa, la seguí hasta la sala dónde había un pedazo de pastel de cerezas y te de manzana.

Ella se sentó en el sillón más grande y solo me miro.

― No vas a sentarte― me dijo y yo me senté enfrente de ella, la mire a sus labios rojos ― Perdón es que estaba comiendo cerezas y por eso mis labios están rojos― ella corto un trozo de aquel pastel y lo coloco en un plato me lo dio.

― Gracias― le dije tomando aquel pastel.

― Bien te diré el porque te cite en mi casa― me miro de forma seria y solo la mire.

― Me habías dicho que era sobre mi familia― comí un poco de aquel pastel que estaba delicioso.

― He estado investigando a mi familia pero hay muchos misterios sobre los Amamiya y los Kinomoto― su mirada se hiso oscura y triste ―Mas los Amamiya― me miro a los ojos.

― Porque― le dije y ella sonrió.

― La familia Amamiya vivan por muchos años en Hong Kong― ella saco un sobre de su espalda ― Mira lo que encontré de los Amamiya― me entrego el sobre.

Lo abrí y mire lo que había eran escrituras de una casa, me quede mucho más sorprendió al ver el sello de mi familia en este y por un momento me vino a mi mente aquella foto que había encontrado en aquel cofre, la mire de nuevo a los ojos y ella no se había movido de su lugar.

― No te has dado cuenta verdad― me dijo y yo solo me quede mirándola sin entender que es lo que me quería decir.

― No exactamente― le dije y ella se levantó de aquel lugar camino por un rato en donde estaba aquella chimenea y después me miro a los ojos ella se acercaba a mí se sentó a mi lado aun mirándome.

― No has visto la dirección de la casa― me dice indicándome en donde estaba la dirección la leí y me di cuenta de que aquella casa era nada menos que la casa que tenía mis padres en Hong Kong.

― Es imposible― le dije ahora leyendo más aquel documento que tenía en mis manos no era posible la casa de mi familia le pertenecía a los Amamiya, pero las firmas no estaba muy claras para saber quién había firmado aquel documento.

― No se ve con claridad las firmas pero no imposible de descifrar quien los firmo― me dijo y me gire para verla estaba muy cerca de mí su aroma a fresas con cerezas, sus labios rojos la mire y ella también lo hiso y por un momento todo se congelo, me acerque a ella y ella también hasta que se escuchó la puerta abrirse y las voz de su padre. Kinomoto se sobre salto y tomo el sobre de mis manos para ocultarlo en su espalda porque su padre ya estaba dentro de la sala.

El señor Kinomoto saludo con cordialidad al igual que el mayordomo Jun, me invitaron a cenar y no tuve otra más que quedarme, Kinomoto guardo celosamente aquel sobre sin que su padre se diera cuenta eso fue muy extraño.

En la salida ella me miro a que me subiera al carro y me fuera pero antes de eso tenía que pedirle que me diera aquel documento para que yo también investigara sobre aquello.

― Kinomoto me puedes dar el documento― le dije y ella solo me miro con sorpresa.

― Claro que no― me dijo cruzándose de brazos ― Porque te lo daría si me costó mucho conseguirlo― sonreía a al verla molesta.

― Esta bien, pero como averiguaras aquellas firmas― le dije y ella sonrió.

― Tú crees que yo estoy sola― me dijo y yo solo negué con la cabeza ― Te veré mañana― fue lo único que me dijo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

No se cómo había pasado pero en la mañana estaba ya Eriol esperándome en mi casa, pero no estaba solo dentro del auto venia Kinomoto sentada en la parte de atrás.

La mire por retrovisor estaba riendo de todo lo que hacía Eriol cantando sus canciones del Kpop, enseñándole fotos de sus grupos favoritos y Kinomoto solo miraba aquellas imágenes con sus ojos verdes que brillaban con el sol.

La mire por un largo rato traía un short de color rosa un poco pequeño, traía sandalias de colores y sus piernas eran tan blancas como si nunca se hubiera bronceado en la playa, una blusa blanca con mangas cortas y estampada con un lindo gatito, su cabello largo suelto igual se veía en tonalidades en color dorado, tenía un poco de maquillaje sencillo Eriol se percató que estaba viéndola así que desvié la mirada pronto llegaríamos a la casa.

Eriol estaba muy atento con Kinomoto ayudándola a subir sus cosas en la habitación en la que estaría, ella no se acercaba a mi o hacia algún comentario en el que me incluyera.

― Vamos Sakura― escuche la voz de mi amigo que venía hacia donde estaba la alberca, ya traía su traje de baño solo lo mire con una ceja alzada fue muy rápido.

― Voy espérame― dijo Kinomoto saliendo de la casa con un traje de dos piezas en color verde con flores la mire con sorpresa ella me miro con nervios y sus mejillas se pusieron rojas, Eriol la tomo de la mano y la guio hasta la alberca no antes de mirarme enojado porque la estaba incomodando.

Solo los veía a ellos dos divertirse en la alberca ella sonría con naturalidad y verla así en mi mente me vino un recuerdo de cuando era un niño aquella sonrisa me era familiar pero en dónde.

Escuche voces en la entrada y voltea a ver que allí estaba todos los demás entre ellos estaba Tomoyo que me sonreía.

― Shaoran― dijo ella acercándose a mí la abrace y ella también correspondió ― Te extrañe mucho― solo sonreí.

Eriol salió de la alberca con Kinomoto y la presentó a todos pero Tomoyo la vio sorprendida.

― Sakura que haces aquí― dijo Tomoyo abrazándola y ella solo la miro seria.

― ¿Cómo se conocen?― dijo Eriol.

― Claro ella es mi prima― dijo Tomoyo y la mire con sorpresa son primas, Eriol solo me miro.

Ellas y las demás chicas fueron a dejar sus cosas claro hablar con ella.

Eriol se acercó a mí y me dijo.

― Amigo tendrás que decirle la verdad― lo mire ―Ahora es más complicado pues ellas son primas― baje la mirada no sabía cómo lo tomaría Tomoyo.

En la playa todos se divertían jugando voleibol playero y reina divertidos, yo solo miraba pues no tenía muchas ganas de divertirme con ellos.

Eriol siempre estaba cerca de Kinomoto y ella se comportaba tan amable, sonreía y reía cuando él se acercaba a ella.

― Shaoran que te sucede ― me decía Tomoyo sentándose a mi lado tomando mi mano con la suya.

― Nada en especial― le dije y sonreí forzadamente.

― Me mientes― dijo ella mirándome con los ojos color violeta, ella me conocía muy bien.

― Porque no me habías dicho que ella era tu prima― le dije y ella solo sonrió.

― Ni yo sabía hasta ese día que por cierto nunca llegaste― me dijo ahora viendo a su prima que estaba jugando con Eriol en el mar ― Mi abuelo dijo que ella había sufrido mucho con la pérdida de su madre ― ella me miro con seriedad.

― No lo sabía― le dije.

Todos los días nos pasábamos en la playa, navegando en el velero de Eriol, divirtiéndose con todos desde aquel día Tomoyo siempre estaba junto a mí y acercaba a su prima a nuestro lado era muy incómodo pero Kinomoto no decía nada en un principio era muy seria con su prima pero después empezó a ser amable igual que con Eriol, ella les sonreía a todos pero cuando estaba sola y a mi lado se comportaba distante fría y seria.

Antes de regresar a la ciudad aquella noche Kinomoto se acercó a mí y me dijo.

― Necesito hablar contigo― me miro un poco preocupada y la mire sin entender que era lo que me quería decir.

― Bien pues vamos― le dije indicándole que fueras al patio de atrás donde estaba la alberca pero ella me detuvo con su mano suave y cálida, me gire para verla a los ojos pero ella estaba mordiendo su labio se veía tan tierna.

― Podemos ir a la playa― ella no quito su mano sobre mi brazo y la tome entre mi mano ella se sorprendió mucho ante mi acto.

― Pues vamos― le dije y salimos a fuera caminamos un poco pues la casa daba con la playa, aún tenía su mano con la mía.

La mire traía un vestido blanco largo que casi le cubrían sus pies, su pelo suelto que era alborotado por el aire, ella quito su mano de la mía y se quitó los zapatos para sentir mejor la arena.

― No les has dicho a Daidouji sobre el compromiso― la mire ella tenía una mirada llena de tristeza.

― No― le dije sin pensar en lo que podía causar mi respuesta, ella suspiro y miro al mar.

― Me siento tan mal por esta situación, la verdad es que no quiero lastimar a nadie por las acciones de mi familia― la mire sin decir nada ― Yo solo acepte este compromiso porque sabía que si estaba a tu lado podría investigar más a fondo los secretos que guarda mi familia― me miro después de decir eso y ahora el sorprendido soy yo porque ella me sonrió para mí y mi corazón latía fuertemente.

― Yo…―no sabía cómo responder a eso.

― La verdad es que mi familia y tu familia esconden muchos secretos ― se giró y solo me miraba con aquellos ojos de color verde que brillaban por la luz de la luna ― Yo descubriré la verdad de todos los secretos y así sabré quien mato a mi madre― bajo la mirada y ve de nuevo aquellas lágrimas de ese día en que la ayude.

La abrace sin pensar según lo que me había contado Tomoyo ella había sufrido mucho por la muerte de su madre y que hubo muchos problemas con la familia Amamiya, ella coloco su cabeza en mi pecho y solo la consolaba.

― ¡Shaoran! ― dijo una voz que yo conocía muy bien mire al frente y allí estaba Tomoyo mirándonos a los dos que estábamos abrazados, solté despacio a Kinomoto y ella se giró para verla ― Entonces era verdad que tú prometida es ella― la mire con sorpresa y mire que detrás de ella estaba Eriol viendo todo lo que sucedía.

― ¿Quién te lo dijo? ― mire a Eriol con enojo.

― No fue Eriol― me dijo y me enseño mi celular ― Tu abuelo hablo y dijo que como has tratado a tu novia en este verano― dijo ella soltando el celular y mirándome con molestia ella nunca me había mirado así, Kinomoto se hiso a un lado y solo miraba a Tomoyo.

― Yo puedo explicarlo― dijo ella pero Tomoyo no la escucho y camino hasta mi pero paso a mi lado y yo me gire para tomarla de la mano pero ella la aparto de mi entro al mar, la atrape para que no siguiera con esto pero ella empezó a pelear para zafarse de mi agarre gritaba que la soltara pero no podía que ella cometiera lo que estaba haciendo, las olas nos arrastraban hacia más adentro.

Me había costado mucho sacarla del mar los dos estábamos mojados y ella solo lloraba.

― Deja que te explique― le dije tomando su cara con mis manos para que me viera pero ella solo lloraba y me sentí el peor de los hombres por hacer llorar a una mujer que me amaba con todo el corazón y mi familia estaba haciendo que perdiera lo único bueno en mi vida.

― Sakura es mejor que los dejemos solos― dijo Eriol, mire de nuevo a ella que solo estaba allí parada con una mirada de miedo por lo que había hecho Tomoyo hace unos momentos.

Eriol la tomo de los hombros y la llevo adentro de la casa solo me miraba todo el tiempo hasta que entro a la casa.

― Tomoyo mi familia decidió el compromiso― le dije ya que estaba más calmada ― Me quería oponer a esto pero está en juego todo el dinero de mi familia, las empresas, las acciones todo lo perderé si no estoy a su lado― le dije y la abrace mientras íbamos para la casa ya adentro no había nadie ya en la sala todos habían ido a dormir.

― ¿Por qué ninguno me dijo nada? ― pregunto Tomoyo ahora más calmada ― Porque― me decía y solo la mire ella estaba llorando y yo solo me arrodille ante ella.

― Perdóname― le decía era un cobarde por no defender lo que había entre nosotros.

― ¿Shaoran aún me amas?― me pregunto la mire aun arrodillado, pensé en un momento todo lo que había pasado en estos dos meses Kinomoto causaba cierto interés en mi pero Tomoyo era alguien mucho más especial, confundido estaba en mi mente.

― Claro que si― le dije y levante de aquel lugar para besarla en los labios ― Siempre te amare― le dije acariciando su rostro y ella se acercó a mí para besarme de nuevo.

― Yo te amo Shaoran― dijo abrazándome ― ¿Qué pasara con nuestra relación? ― dijo ella y yo solo la abrace mucho más fuerte no quería hablar de eso en este momento porque casi la pierdo por una tontería mía.

― Ahora no solo hay que estar de esta forma― le dije y ella me sonrió con tristeza, ella me guio hasta las escaleras y entramos a su habitación.

Aquella noche me mostro lo mucho que me amaba y que no me dejaría ir tan fácil, yo también la amaba pero después de estar a su lado ella dormía a mi lado y solo la mire tan tranquila en mi mente estaba Kinomoto y aquel sentimiento que sentía por ella pero estaba confundido.

Como aria para no herir a Tomoyo de nuevo, que sucederá con Kinomoto y el dichoso compromiso no lo sabía hasta después de unas semanas de aquel viaje a la playa.

La mire a ella que estaba en la junta gusto antes del gran lanzamiento del vino, con aquel orgullo desde que la ve por primera vez.

― Quiero terminar mi compromiso con Li Shaoran― todos se sorprendieron hasta yo me sorprendí, mi abuelo me miro con molestia pero se dio cuenta de que estaba igual que él.

― ¿Por qué quieres romper el compromiso Sakura?― dijo mi abuelo y ella solo lo miro.

― Solo quiero terminarlo― ella me miro ―Este compromiso está roto a partir de ahora― la mire sin entender y ella me miro fríamente.

Su padre le hablaba del motivo por el que rompió el compromiso y el abuelo también le decía lo mismo pero sabíamos que los dos estábamos mirándonos y no poníamos atención a lo que decían nuestras familias era como estar solo ella y yo en aquel lugar.

Que había pasado en aquella noche de verano para que cambiara de opinión, el trato que teníamos ya no existe.

 **Sakura**

En estos momentos estaba sentada enfrente del abuelo de Li que me miraba con preocupación al igual que el señor Li, su hijo no entendía por qué había hecho eso.

― Sakura está en su derecho de elegir con quien compartirá su vida― dijo mi hermano molesto por el cuestionamiento que estaban haciendo los Li.

― Touya― dijo mi padre que estaba tranquilo o solo estaba actuando como era con ellos enfrente pero sabía que la casa seguiría este tema.

― Hablemos en privado― dijo el abuelo Li que se había levantado del sillón y yo lo imite mire a Li que aún me miraba con aquellos ojos color ámbar con preocupación.

Salimos de la oficina y entramos a otra un poco más grande mire había muchas fotos de su familia.

― Sakura porque― dijo él y yo solo lo mire.

― Solo no quiero más este compromiso― le dije y mire de nuevo aquellas fotos hasta que encontré una que me llamo mucha la atención la tome pero el abuelo Li me lo impidió sorprendiéndome a mí.

― Esta no la puedes ver― dijo él guardando aquella foto en su escritorio, lo mire aún más intrigada por aquella acción.

― Puedo irme― le dije mirándolo a los ojos y por primera vez note que se parecía un poco a su nieto.

― Sucedió algo en aquella playa― me dijo mirándome a los ojos igual del mismo color que los de su nieto, ámbar.

Que si sucedió algo en aquella casa claro que sí, bueno fue mucho antes de todo en aquel día en que me encontró llorando y me llevo a su casa pude ver sus ojos que me llaman la atención, me curo como a una princesa de un cuento de hadas y me pareció maravilloso todo aquello.

Hable por un largo rato con Yukito sobre lo que estaba sintiendo por Li, que de nuevo me había enamorado y que estaba asustada no quería de nuevo terminar con el corazón roto, todo estaba bien hasta que llegaron los sobres de información que había investigado mi detective y que incluso yo había conseguido las pruebas.

El primero lo abrí y lo mire tenía información sobre la familia Li y los Amamiya, entre las hoja había un disco que inserte en mi computadora pero no lo abrí, el siguiente había una escritura de una casa en Hong Kong de la familia de los Li.

Ese era un motivo por el cual le dije que me llamara en aquella cafetería, él respondió a mi llamaba y no tardó mucho en llegar estaba sola en mi casa me miro con sorpresa y solo me sonroje.

Le di la escritura y el la leyó me acerque a él muy cerca casi faltaba un peño espacio para un beso pero mi padre llego junto con Jun, se quedó todo la cena y solo me miraba con aquellos ojos de color ámbar.

Después en la playa el traje que había escogido con ayuda de Eriol era muy vergonzoso pero aquella mirada de nuevo me hiso sentir muy bien en mi corazón pero solo fue un momento porque luego recordé que él tenía novia y era nada más que mi prima Tomoyo.

Todo el verano me la pasaba a lado de ella la cual me interrogaba de cómo era Paris, como era el internado en el que estuve, que si tenía amigas en aquel lugar, que si tenía un novio francés y cosas tan tontas como estar a lado de Li eso fue realmente molesto e incómodo para mi creo que para él también.

El único que estaba cuerdo en aquel desastre porque para variar los demás amigos era tan molestos haciendo preguntas que algunas contestaba y otras solo me quedaba callada, mi actitud volvió a ser fría solo con él pero no podía demostrar lo que sentía por él porque ya tenía alguien en su corazón.

Una noche Eriol me dijo que ya se había dado cuenta de lo que sentía por Li, también me dijo que no hiciera daño a Tomoyo que tenía que acabar con todo esto y el compromiso.

Lo había pensado y hablado con Yukito sobre lo que iba hacer para terminar esto porque yo me estaba haciendo daño y aquella promesa de "prohibido enamorase "la rompí yo primero en sentir algo por él.

Lo ve solo en aquella sala todos estaban ya descansando en sus habitaciones, tome el valor después de casi un mes de ser indiferente ante él le dirigí mi atención.

Li se sorprendió al ver que quería hablar con él tomo mi mano y salimos de la casa hacia la playa, me agradaba mucho ver el mar y la arena, era diferente al de Paris y era con otro hombre.

Le dije lo que pensaba y porque estaba realmente aquí, porque no me negué al compromiso y no sé por qué razón empecé a llorar él me consoló como aquella tarde, la voz de Tomoyo me dejo paralizada estaba molesta ella estaba enterada del compromiso.

Ella paso a lado de Li y se metió al mar con ella fue él, yo también quería ayudarle pero Eriol me tomo de la mano y me dijo que no fuera, después de un rato Li saco a mi prima del mar y quería acercarme pero Eriol no me dejo y entramos a la casa para dejarlos que tuvieran una plática.

Eriol me dijo que era mejor que ella se enterara ya de esto me llevo a mi habitación y entro a su habitación pero solo me quede allí detrás de la puerta aun asimilando lo que había pasado escuche un ruido y la voz de Li abrí lentamente la puerta.

Li estaba besando a Tomoyo en sus labios y entraron a la habitación de ella, me sentí tan terrible que cerré la puerta y caí detrás de esta tome mis piernas entre mis brazos y empecé a llorar porque aquel sentimiento por él me estaba afectando tanto.

Después de analizar a detalle aquella información tome una decisión que cambiaría todo terminar mi compromiso con Li seria aún mejor porque los secretos de todos los empezaría a descubrir, tendría que guardad aquel sentimiento en el fondo de mi corazón pero para eso necesitaba alegarme de él.

Mire de nuevo al abuelo Li que me veía atento esperando la respuesta y le sonreí cálidamente.

― No sucedió nada― le dije ― Me puedo ir aún tengo cosas que arreglar para mi entrada a la universidad― me miro y sonrió.

― Te pareces tanto a ella― dijo antes de tomar el teléfono y marcan unos números.

Salí de aquella oficina aun pensando en lo que me había dicho ¿quién era ella? En mi mente veía preguntándose eso y no supe en que momento me cruce con Li para tomar el asesor.

― Yo…― me dijo pero no termino de hablar porque yo lo interrumpí.

― Fue mi decisión de terminar esto no tiene caso seguir con esta farsa― me mordí el labio y mi corazón latía fuertemente tenía que tranquilizarme sino él se daría cuenta de todo ― Ya no tenemos nada que ver el uno con el otro― le dije entrando al ascensor.

― Kinomoto yo quiero saber porque― dijo sin dejarme de mirarme a los ojos.

― No ya no hay nada que decir― él se iba a subir pero lo detuve colocando mi mano en medio no lo toque ― Es mejor que baje yo primero― lo mire con suplica de que dejara ya esto en paz.

― Esta bien― dijo el dando un paso atrás, antes de cerrarse la puerta le dije.

―Adiós Shaoran Li.

OooOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOOoOoOOoOooOooOoOooOoOoOOOOoOOOoo

Mire a las personas que entraban en la escuela y todos me miraban raro, me sentía tan extraña porque nunca había estado con hombres.

Me dirigí a la dirección de la escuela para que dieran lista de mis materias y claro saber dónde estaba mi grupo.

Una de las asistentes del director me acompaño al grupo y me dijo.

― Señorita Kinomoto me contaron que usted viene de un colegio de mujeres― me vio debajo de aquellas gafas.

― Si así es― le dije mirando a los estudiantes que murmuraban.

― Es muy extraño que una chica con tus calificaciones este en un grupo como este― dijo enfrente de una puerta donde decía Investigación Criminal ― Listo es aquí― me dijo y entramos me presentaron con todos eran muy pocos estudiantes, eran muy pocas chicas que habían en el salón todos usaban lentes y eran un poco extraños.

Tome asiento a lado de un chico que solo me miraba y antes que saliera la asistente me dijo.

― Señorita Kinomoto recuerde que a medio día tiene que ir a clase de Literatura y Letras, en la tarde tendrá clases de Administración― salió del lugar y todos me miraban con extrañeza.

― ¿Qué tanto me miran? ― le dije al chico a mi lado y el solo sonrió.

― Es que es raro que una chica tan hermosa este en un grupo como este― dijo restando importancia.

Era verdad todos eran extraños pero a mí me encantaba mucho mi carrera, además de que las letras y la literatura me tranquilizaba mucho escribir era mi pasión aunque a mi padre y mi hermano no les agradara mucho esta carrera porque yo quiero ser investigadora y escritora, para evitar problemas tome el dichoso curso de Administración.

Antes de tomar la siguiente clase llego el descanso entre a la cafetería para tomar algo de comer con la bandeja de alimentos mire para buscar un asiento libre pero al encontrar un lugar vacío me dirigía para este y un brazo me tomo volteé para ver quién era.

― Bella Sakura― me dijo Eriol con una sonrisa me miro ― Te has cortado el cabello― me dijo tocando mi cabello que estaba hasta los hombros, si me había cortado mi cabello porque era memento de cambiar.

― Si lo corte― le dije sonriéndole, el me tomo mi bandeja y me dijo.

― Sígueme― lo tome del brazo y nos dirigíamos hasta una mesa donde estaban todos y me pare en seco estaba allí Li y Tomoyo.

Lo mire a los ojos aún no estaba preparada para enfrentar a Tomoyo.

― No tengas miedo― me dijo y sonrio ― Ella sabe que tu terminaste el compromiso y nadie de los demás chicos saben de aquello― dijo tomando mi mano para acercarnos pero yo realmente no quería.

― No quiero Eriol― le dije tomando mi bandeja de comida en mis manos pero ellos se dieron cuenta que estaba cerca, él me miro con sorpresa y mi prima solo me miro confundida, me gire y camine hasta donde estaba vacía la mesa comí lentamente sin mirarlos de nuevo.

Para mi mala suerte ella estaba en la clase de letras y literatura que impartía Yukito que no me sentí tan sola después de todo, todos murmuran de mi familia pero no escuchaba lo que decían solo miraba a Tomoyo que no mi quitaba la mira de mi eso incomodaba mucho. Pero no solo fue aquella clase si no también la última de administración pero allí no estaba ella si no él también.

El profesor me presento ante todos y empezaron de nuevo a secretearse.

― Ella es Kinomoto― dijo alguien mirándome con curiosidad.

― No es posible ella se ve diferente― decían otras chicas.

― No sabían que por ella la empresa de los Li han frenado sus inversiones― dijo otro y me quede pensando en aquello sabría que tendría consecuencias peor nunca me imagine que fuera de esa forma.

― Basta ya de estar diciendo tonterías y ponga atención a la clase― dijo el profesor ya molesto, todos se callaron y miraban atentamente a la clase. No anote nada de lo que decía pues la verdad era una materia que ni yo quería saber pero estaba allí por mi padre.

A la salida me encontré con Tomoyo que me dijo.

― Necesito hablar contigo― la mire con sorpresa la seguí hasta el patio de atrás de la universidad ― Sé que terminaste aquel compromiso― me dijo pero sin verme aun.

― Si lo hice fue mi propia voluntad― le dije y ella se giró me miro con sus ojos color violeta.

― Pero Sakura sabes lo que has hecho― dijo y baje la mirada ― Según lo que han dicho es que han detenido el lanzamiento del vino y la empresa Li esta en poco en quedar en quiebra― la mire seria.

― Lo hice porque no quería estuvieras lastimada y además yo nunca quise ese compromiso― le dije y ella solo suspiro.

― Es verdad que me sorprendió mucho pero no podrías haber arreglado este caos― me dijo mirándome a los ojos ― ¿Qué aras ahora Sakura, le ayudaras a Shaoran? ― nunca había pensado en eso.

― No lo sé― le dije y salí corriendo de aquel lugar me sentía tan mal pero yo no quería estar con él, no quería que estés metimiento se revela más.

Choque con alguien que me hiso caer al piso y me sobe por el dolor.

― Kinomoto― dijo aquella voz que conocía, lo mire allí estaba él mirándome.

― Li― le dije levantándome y él quiso ayudar pero lo aparte.

― Te andaba buscando― me dijo rascando su cabeza como preocupado.

― No hay porque― le dije y el solo me miro ― No hay nada de qué hablar― le dije y empecé a caminar pero él me galo fuertemente hacia la pared y me dolió.

― No sabes lo que has acusado― lo mire él me apretó su agarre― Mi padre está empezando a despedir gente y eso no te importa por tu decisión tan abrupta― me dijo ya molesto porque ahora me dolía el brazo donde estaba apretando.

― Suéltame Li― le dije tratando de soltarme pero él tenía más fuerza.

― Yo acepte ese compromiso por la empresa de mi abuela ― dijo mas tranquilo y soltó su agarre ― Mi abuela invirtió mucho en esta empresa y yo debía proteger― dijo bajando su mirada.

― Yo buscare una solución― le dije era verdad tenía que encontrar algo para que no afectara a su empresa pero no volvería a comprometerme con él ya tenía alguien en su corazón.

― ¿Cómo? ― dijo él mirándome a los ojos y solo me quede mirándolos por un rato mi corazón empezó a latir fuerte aquel sentimiento me ponía nerviosa con él, baje la mirada y me mordí el labio.

― Yo arreglare eso ― lo mire de nuevo ― Sin que haya un compromiso de nuevo― le dije y él solo me miro con sorpresa, ya me iba a marchar pero él me tomo del brazo y lo mire con sorpresa se acercó a mi sentí su aliento en mi rostro cerré los ojos y solo sentí sus labios con los míos pero solo fue un momento porque cuando abrí los ojos él ya caminaba por él pasillo sin mírame de nuevo, sonreí al sentir aquello.

Salí de la universidad con la sonrisa aun y espere a que llegara Jun por mi pero una voz me hiso quitarme aquella sonrisa en mi rostro.

― Sakura― me dijo él y lo mire con sorpresa no podía creerlo que veía él me había encontrado ― Por fin te encuentro― dijo con una sonrisa.

― ¿Qué haces aquí Fay― le dije seria porque él estaba aquí, él tenía que marcharse no podía interferir en mi plan y mucho menos tendría que saber sobre Li y aquel sentimiento por él.

Fay solo me miro con aquella mirada traviesa siempre lo hacia lo conocía muy bien, él fue el primer amor que tuve cuando era una adolecente y también fue el primero en romper mi corazón.

OooOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOOoOoOOoOooOooOoOooOoOoOOOOoOOOoo

**********************En la empresa de los Li************************

Un hombre de avanzada edad miraba como iban las gráficas de la empresa que aún no tocaban el fondo pero no estaba tranquilo.

Una señora igual de avanzada edad entro a la oficina y le dijo.

―El joven Li esta aquí― la señora dejó entrar al castaño a la oficina de su abuelo y salio para darles mas privacidad.

― Como vez la empresa aún no está en quiebra― dijo el señor Li acomodándose en su silla y el joven solo lo miraba con temor.

― Hable con Sakura Kinomoto― el señor lo miro serio ― Ella dijo que buscaría una solución― el joven miraba aun.

― La única solución era esa pero tú has hecho que ella haya terminado el compromiso― lo miro de nuevo enojado ― Todo por haber llevado a Tomoyo a la playa― el señor gruño de fastidio.

― No puedo dejar a Tomoyo― dijo el joven bajando la mirada ―Ella es prima de Sakura― dijo aun con la mirada abajo.

― Eso lo sé pero Sakura es quien tiene todo― el joven lo miro ― Ellas es la heredera de los Amamiya, además de ser hermosa y una chica muy inteligente que estudia más de una carrera y quiere ser alguien importante la dejas por alguien como Tomoyo que sueña con ser actriz― dijo el señor Li mirando a sus nieto.

― Yo…― el joven solo suspiro y no sabía que contestar ante lo dicho por su abuelo.

― Deja ya de ser un adolecente y madura en un adulto― dijo el señor ahora caminado hacia la ventana miro la ciudad ― Termina tu relación con Tomoyo y conquista a Sakura, enamórala, enséñale lo que es el amor― no miro a su nieto el cual estaba en shock por lo que le pedía su abuelo.

― No puedo― dijo Li levantándose para salir de aquel lugar no soportaba la presión que hacia su abuelo sobre él, antes de que saliera el señor Li le dijo.

― Esta bien no lo hagas venderemos todo a los Kinomoto y dependeremos de ellos como unos simples trabajadores de ellos― el joven se quedó quieto en la puerta con la mano en la perilla ― Cuando dijo todo es todo hasta el viñedo tan preciado de mi amada esposa para salvar la empresa es necesario venderlo pues así será― dijo el abuelo que tomo de nuevo asiento en su computadora mirando de nuevo aquellas graficas que se movían constantemente.

― Espera― dijo Li dando vuelta para mirar de nuevo a su abuelo el cual lo miro ― Lo hare terminare con Tomoyo y conquistare a Sakura para salvar la empresa de mi familia― dijo con determinación el joven Li, el abuelo solo sonrío con satisfacción por lo que había dicho su nieto.

************************************CONTINUARA**********************

Gracias a todas por sus comentarios….

.


	4. Cerezo 4

**Los personajes de SCC pertenecen al Grupo Clamp.**

 **El secreto del cerezo**

 **Capítulo 4**

 **Un Corazón Roto**

 **Sakura**

Miraba de nuevo a ese chico que estaba a mi lado me molestaba su presencia, su aroma y todo en él así como en un tiempo lo ame hoy lo odio más que nunca.

Él se giró y me sonrió con aquellos blancos dientes solo fruncí el ceño en forma de desagrado, él era un chico alto de cabello rubio y ojos color azul como el agua, le gustaba vestirse de color blanco y azul.

Cuando estaba enamorada de él me gustaba muchos el azul y el blanco pero ahora los odiaba tanto esos colores así que evitaba ropa de esos colores.

― Porque tanto me miras, Sakura― me dijo con aquella sonrisa que odiaba ― Que aún me amas― se rio ante eso y casi le doy un golpe.

― Quisieras que yo volviera a verte con ojos de amor― le dije y él solo alzo las cejas.

― Tanto así― me respondió.

― Si te odio y no se el motivo porque estés aquí― me cruce de brazos y él solo sonrió.

― Me llamo él para que entre en el equipo― dijo sin más y yo lo mire sorprendida por que ese sujeto había llamado a Fay.

Tan pronto llegara a casa hablaría seriamente con él porque había metido a este tipo en el grupo con qué fin.

― Esta bien te dejare ir solo por hoy― me dijo a acomodándose mejor en aquella silla, estábamos en aquella cafetería en donde ve a Eriol y a Li antes de ir a la cafetería.

― Sé que no estarás mucho tiempo aquí porque hablare con él y le diré que te regrese ― lo mire con enojo y salí de la cafetería molesta porque estaba él aquí en Japón que no me dejaría nunca en paz.

Tome un taxi de regreso a mi casa porque antes de que llegara Jun, él ya me había arrastrado a la cafetería a su lado.

Al llegar a mi casa subí a mi habitación y marque el número del teléfono de él sujeto que trajo a Fay.

― Diga― dijo tan serio y respire para no decir malas palabras.

― Yue porque― le dije tomando una pelota de estrés que tenía en mi escritorio ― Porque trajiste a ese tipo― le dije apretando con fuerza aquella pelota y él soltó una carcajada que eso colmo mi enojo, solté la pelota aventando a la pared.

― Sakura cálmate― casi también tiro el teléfono hacia la pared del enojo que me estaba haciendo pasar.

― ¿Como que Sakura cálmate?― respire profundamente ― Sabes lo que paso con él y conmigo― le dije ya más tranquila.

― Lo sé― me dijo igual de tranquilo ―Pero él es muy bueno en las investigaciones de letras y firmas saber su origen sobre todo la personalidad con solo ver las letras― me acosté en mi cama y mire el techo era verdad Fay era muy bueno en lo que hacía pero no le quitaba lo patán.

― Es un cobarde― le dije sabía lo que causaba aun Fay en mí ya no lo amaba pero me ponía de nervios su sola presencia.

― Esta bien evitare que estén mucho tiempo solos― dijo Yue con una risita que me molesto más en vez de tranquilizarme.

Después de colgar la llamada de Yue me puse a pensar en todo lo que estaba pasando entre la escuela, la búsqueda del asesino de mi madre, los secretos de la familia Li y la mía.

Sabía que con ellos podría investigar más afondo todos y cada uno de los secretos pero eran tan locos que espero que no nos metámonos en más problemas.

Durante la escuela evitaba todo contacto con Li o con mi prima no quería verlos, pero inútil ella estaba en la clase de Letras y literatura, él estaba en administración igual que Tomoyo me frustraba mucho.

― Sakura que tienes― me dijo Eriol el cual estaba sentado a mi lado.

― Nada― le dije sonriendo con una falsa sonrisa y él solo mi imito.

Estaba escribiendo lo que decía el profesor pero sentía que alguien me miraba con insistencia mire hacia donde estaba él su mirada ámbar estaba enfocada en mí, me miraba de forma seria hasta con enojo porque su ceño estaba levemente fruncido porque si desde aquel día en que me dio un beso no hemos vuelto hablar con él.

En la salida Eriol quería que lo acompañara a la cafetería porque las meseras haría un show nuevo, acepte pues no quería ir a mi casa estaría sola y aquella me traía malos recuerdos en especial que no puedo entrar en la habitación de mi madre no tenía el valor aun.

― Sakura― dijo una voz que yo conocía muy bien al mirar atrás me encontré con Fay lo mire con enojo.

― ¿Quién es? ― me dijo Eriol mirándome seriamente.

― Nadie― le respondí y Fay se acercó a mí y tomo mi bolsa y mi mano.

― Vamos― me dijo jalándome hacia la salida pero dos manos distintas se colocaron sobre la mía y la de él.

Al mirar quienes eran me sorprendí mucho estaba Li a lado de Eriol mirando a Fay con enojo.

―Suéltala― dijo Li siendo el primero en apartar la mano de Fay, Eriol solo lo miro sin ninguna expresión.

― ¡Sakura! ― dijo una voz chillona y me quede quieta al verla allí con aquellos vestiditos de niña chiquita a sus casi 20 años se veía tan ridícula, aquella chica aparto a los tres chicos que estaban a mi alrededor y me abrazo fuertemente.

― Naruku ― le dije ya molesta por su perfume tan empalagoso, me miro con aquellos ojos de color verde que eran pupilentes pues a ella le encantaba todos los colores, miro a los hombres que estaba asombrados por su diminuto vestido y la forma en que los aparto de mí, Fay estaba molesto se notaba en su rostro.

― Naruku que haces aquí― dijo con molestia Fay.

― Pues lo mismo que tú que pensabas que dejaría sola a Sakura contigo― lo señaló y volvió a abrazarme ― Ella es mía― como odiaba que dijera eso.

Ella junto con otra chica eran mis compañeras de habitación en el internado, Nakuru era muy expresiva, siempre decía lo que sentía no se callaba cuando tenía que hacerlo decía todo, era diferente a mi otra amiga seria, reservada, madura, le encantaba mucho los libros y siempre tenía un buen consejo siempre decía que ellas dos eran polos opuesto una loca y otra más tranquila, las dos me cuidaban mucho porque cuando ellas entraron al internado yo ya estaba en este sabían lo que había pasado con mi madre y los secretos que tenía mi padre en fin todo somos como hermanas.

― Nakuru tu perfume es horrible― le dije y ella me sonrió, me miro y tomo mi cabello que estaba corto.

―¡Sakura te cortaste tu cabello!― dijo alzando su voz y casi le doy un golpe pero ella de nuevo tomo mi mano y miro por primera vez a los chicos ―Sakura no están mal los chico aquí en esta escuela― dijo mirando a Eriol después a Li quien lo miro por un largo rato y el solo suspiro con cansancio.

― Basta Nakuru― le dije para que dejara ya de mirarlo, ella se soltó de mi mano y camino hasta donde estaba Li y él la miro con sorpresa.

― Tú eres muy guapo y esos ojos de ese color nunca los había visto― dijo Nakuru incomodando a Li― ¿Tienes novia? ― dijo ella coquetamente y Eriol solo sonrió.

― ¡Vamos ya Nakuru! ― la tome de la mano y mire a Li un poco sonrojado por lo que había dicho mi amiga ― Lo siento― le dije antes de salir con ella que aun miraba a Li con mucho interés, en el camino le decía que dejara de verlo que era muy incómodo detrás de nosotras estaba Fay que también miro feo a Eriol y a Li.

Los lleve a mi casa y Nakuru estaba viendo mi nuevo cuarto y decía que hacía falta algunas cosas para que estuviera a gusto en este, Fay solo se quedó en el marco de la puerta cruzado de brazos.

― ¿Quién ese tan Li? ― dijo Fay ahora mirándome a los ojos.

― Él es el hijo de uno de los socios de mi padre― no lo mire mas tan solo estaba en la computadora escribiendo y respondiendo algunos mensajes de Yue quien me dijo que me ayudaría con el problema de la familia Li.

Sabía que no se hiso el lanzamiento del nuevo vino que eso perjudicaría a la familia de él pero por el momento se mantenía con lo poco que tenían y mi padre estaba esperando a que los Li dieran su parte acordada sin el compromiso era mucho dinero.

―Y porque se metió ― lo mire molesta y el solo frunció el ceño.

― Me estabas haciendo daño― le dije dejando a un lado la computadora ― A todo esto porque fueron por mí a la escuela― los mire a los dos.

Nakuru se hiso la que no escuchaba y Fay solo me miraba como antes el timbre sonó.

― Llegaron― dijo Nakuru saliendo del cuarto pasando a lado de Fay.

Me levante de la silla y él me tomo de la mano.

― ¿Te gusta ese tipo? ― me dijo y yo solo lo mire sin ninguna expresión.

― No― le dije y él sonrió.

― Actúas muy bien ― dijo soltando mi mano dejándome sola de nuevo, baje las escaleras y allí estaba Yue con un traje en color azul y su cabello gris me mira y sonríe.

― Es bueno verte― dijo Yue ayudándome a bajar.

― Igual― le dije abrazándolo él era como un padre mucho mejor que el verdadero.

― Pequeña tenemos tanto de que hablar y no hay tiempo― dijo para mirarme de nuevo con aquellos ojos azules.

― Esta bien― le dijo entrando a la sala donde están ya todos pero faltaba mi otra amiga ― No ha venido― dijo mirando a Yue de nuevo.

― No ha sido posible que ella estuviera aquí aun no pude― dijo con una sonrisa ― Pero no te preocupes ella estará pronto con nosotros― todos se sentaron en la sala y claro Jun les servía te y galletas a todos, mi padre no se encontraba en casa aún tenía mucho trabajo ya que yo decidí arruinar todo como él me lo había dicho aquella noche cuando termine el compromiso con Li.

― Yukito no vendrá― le dije a Yue quien bebía el té.

― No él tiene trabajó― suspire con resignación pero no importaba sabía que también Yukito estaba investigando a la familia Li.

― Bien estas son los documentos que encontramos en los archivos muertos― dijo Fay enseñando todo los documentos entre escrituras viejas y desgastadas, hojas con escrituras en chino y japonés.

― Yo encontré esto― dijo Nakuru sacando de su bolsa un sobre blanco ― Te va a dar curiosidad saber que se trata― me dijo y sonrió.

Me lo dio y lo abrí para ver lo que había eran fotos muy viejas, las mire con sorpresa como era posible que estaba yo en ellas.

― Verdad que te sorprendió― dijo Nakuru.

Las miraba una a una en todas aparecía aquella mujer que era igual a mí, estaba vestida con trajes chinos y en todas sonreía.

― Mira la última― dijo Nakuru señalando la última foto que tenía en mis manos.

No era posible aquella mujer estaba con un hombre que se parecía mucho a Li, en la foto estaba ella con un vestido de novia y él con un traje se veían tan feliz.

― ¿Quién es ella? ― le dije mirando a Nakuru que sonrió.

― No tengo idea― dijo aun mirándome con una sonrisa y mire a Yue.

― En eso está investigando ella― dijo Yue aun con seriedad ― Pero si te das cuenta en la parte de atrás de esa foto te darás cuenta que la firma de ella es la misma que está en las escrituras― dijo señalando la foto pro detrás y la gire para ver que exactamente era verdad la firma era igual a la escritura que le había mostrado a Li.

― Es igual― les dije aun mirando aquella foto.

― Bueno sacando varias respuestas ella era la dueña de aquellas tierras que ahora le pertenece a los Li― dijo Fay, eso lo sabía pues Li me había dicho que aquel sello era de su familia.

― Si pues ella debió ser algo importante para ella pues si vemos bien en la foto el hombre que parece en esa foto se ve igual aquel chico que vimos hoy en la universidad― dijo Nakuru con seriedad y eso dio miedo.

― Bien pues aun no saque conclusiones de eso aún es algo que tenemos que investigar pero lo más importante es encontrar el asesino de la madre de Sakura― dijo Yue mirándome a hora a mí, guarde las fotos y las coloque junto a mi lado pues pensaba en soñárselas a Li tal vez él podría ayudar también a investigar esto ya que su familia también estaba involucrada.

― Pues según Yukito cuando me hiso aquella hipnosis aquella noche era una fiesta de disfraces por el día de Halloween que había organizado mis padres, había muchos amigos, socios de la familia y sobre todo tenía amigos de mi edad y un poco más grandes ― les dije mirando a la nada recordado lo que me había dicho Yukito cuando termino aquello ― Dijo que yo tenía una gran amistada con un niño un poco mayor que yo que siempre estaba con él, todos los niños jugábamos a las escondidas y me escondí con él en la habitación de mis padres― baje la mirada y mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas pues allí fue donde ve como mi madre estaba tirada en el piso con la sangre a su alrededor, yo había presenciado aquello y solo yo sabía quién era él asesino y claro también aquel niño que aún no recordaba quien era sabían quién fue el asesino.

― Sakura sé que es difícil para ti ese tipo de terapias pero es necesario descubrir más acerca de aquella noche del 31 de octubre que sucedió porque según los detalles de la policía alguien dejo salir gas toxico en toda la casa y que todos salieron llamaron a los bomberos y sacaron a los que se quedaron atrapados entre ellos estabas tú junto a tu madre― lo mire con mis ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Lo sabía muy bien pues mi madre no respiro aquel gas si no que ya estaba muerta antes de que el gas se esparciera por toda la casa.

― Sakura estas bien ―dijo Nakuru tomándome de las manos para darme consuelo y Jun solo se acercó a mí.

― Estoy bien― le dije con una sonrisa triste.

― Es mejor dejarla― dijo Yue levantándose de aquel sillón y antes de que se marcharan le dije.

― ¿Qué paso con aquel niño que estaba a mi lado? ― lo mire y el solo me dijo.

― Él no estaba en aquella habitación― lo mire con duda ― Él ya estaba afuera cuando llamaron a los bomberos― baje la mirada y suspire.

―Está bien― le dije y Yue se marchó dejándome aun con más dudas.

― Nos vemos Sakura― dijo Nakuru abrazándome con cariño ― Sé que le enseñaras esas fotos a ese chico guapo― la mire con sorpresa y me guiño el ojo salió de mi casa de forma alegre.

― Todo estará bien― dijo Fay mirándome seriamente ― Siempre decía esas palabras con optimismo― lo mire era verdad cuando era niña siempre las decía pero hace mucho que no repetía aquellas palabras.

― Si― tan solo le dije eso y el acaricio mis mejillas y yo le fruncí el ceño con molestia ― No te ayudara eso, te odio― le dije y el solo sonrío.

― Lo sé― me miro ― También sé que te estas interesando por aquel chico― mire a otro lado sin darle importancia ― Con el tiempo sabré si es verdad que te has enamorado de él pero― lo mire con enojo.

― Pero que― le dije ya molesta por lo que decía.

― No quiero que te lastime― dijo serio.

― Como tú― le dije cruzándome de brazos y el solo me miro.

― Si como yo que fui un patán― dijo saliendo de mi casa sin decir nada más.

Después tome aquel sobre con las fotos y pase a un lado de aquella habitación que aún seguía cerrada y tome la perilla pero empecé a sentirme mal y en mi mente vino aquel recuerdo.

 _Todo estará bien Sakura, no tengas miedo a nada esta noche porque no estás sola él está a tu lado para siempre, recuerda que siempre ame a tu hermano y a ti son mi más grande tesoro y nunca los dejare solos, recuerda Sakura que el valor está dentro de ese corazón, ve a jugar con los demás chicos y olvida lo que vistes._

Solté la perilla y me aleje de aquel cuarto aun asimilado aquel recuerdo ahora eran más frecuentes él recordar el rostro de mi madre, su voz que hace mucho se me habían olvidado como era su voz pero ahora con las terapias que me daba Yukito podía recordad como era su voz, su rostro y sus facciones a la perfección.

Aun antes de dormir mire de nuevo aquella foto donde estaba ella y él era hermosa aquella foto los dos en un hermoso recuerdo de una boda que celebraron pero que paso después eso era un mayor misterio, me dormí pensado en aquella foto.

Había pasado dos semanas y aun no podía hablar con Li sobre estas fotos, estaba ocupado con sus trabajos finales, su empresa que ya no estaba en quiebra pero que si estaba en el punto de que un paso en falso y se irían hacia abajo y todo gracias a Yue que me ayudo salir de aquel problema, como lo hiso pues sencillo él sé unió con los Li y los Kinomoto como socio para que al fin podrían sacar el vino que tanto trabajo Li. Ya no me miraba con enojo tan solo evitaba mi mirada, mande un mensaje "Podemos hablar".

Me espere un rato y recibí respuesta después de un rato.

"Ok nos vemos en la cafetería donde vas con Eriol", mi corazón empezó a latir fuertemente.

Salí de la universidad sin mirar a nadie y llegue a la cafetería donde me senté en una mesa a esperarlo tenía el sobre con las fotos estaba bastante nerviosa y después un flash en mi cara mire quien me saco una foto, era un hombre un poco mayor que me sonreía.

― Lo siento― me dijo acercándose a mí ― Pero era muy hermosa esa expresión― lo mire por un largo rato y se me hiso conocido.

― Usted fue el que me ayudo aquel día― le dije y el solo sonrió.

― Así que aun te acuerdas de mi― dijo mirándome a los ojos aquel brillo era muy parecido a los ojos de Tomoyo ― Pero que descortés no me presentado soy Zhou Daidouji― lo mire con sorpresa cuando dijo su apellido era el padre de Tomoyo.

― Usted es mi…― no termine la frase pues me interrumpió.

―Si soy tu tío― dijo con una sonrisa ― Te pareces mucho a tu madre, esos ojos verdes y aquella sonrisa tan preciosa, solo tu cabello es diferente al de ella― lo mire por un rato era un poco parecido a Tomoyo en su rostro algunas facciones eran iguales pero también de su madre.

― Pero porque no me dijo nada aquel día― le dije mirándolo a los ojos y el solo sonrió.

― Si te iba a decir pero llego él y te llevo a su lado así que ya no tuve más remedio que esperar hasta hoy que te ve para decírtelo― me dijo y suspiro ― Tengo que regresar a mi trabajo― me miro y antes de que se fuera le dije.

― Pronto lo volveré a ver― él se giró y sonrió no dijo nada tan solo se marchó.

Me quede pensado en aquel señor porque me daba la impresión de que ya lo había conocido en otra ocasión antes de aquel día.

Mire que en la entrada estaba Li que se estaba acercando a mí, su mirada ámbar estaba sobre mí y mi corazón empezó a latir fuertemente nunca me había pasado con un hombre, bueno ni con Fay latía así mi corazón y me sonrojo se hiso más fuerte cuando recordé aquel sueño que tuve aquella noche.

― Bien― dijo sentándose enfrente de mi ― ¿De qué quiere hablar? ― me dijo mirándome, baje la mirada y me vino a mi mente aquel sueño con aquella foto.

Ellos dos se parecían mucho a nosotros y soñé que él era aquel hombre y yo era la mujer que estábamos allí listos para sacar las fotos de nuestro matrimonio nuestros rostros mostraban la felicidad que teníamos ante nuestra unión, era muy hermoso aquel sueño y antes de despertar íbamos a sellar nuestra unión con un beso de amor pero desperté y no se concretó el beso.

― Yo solo quiero saber cómo está tu empresa― le dije mirándolo ahora a sus ojos que brillaban con la luz de la cafetería.

―Bien― dijo secamente ― ¿Quiere que te de las gracias porque me ayudaste? ― dijo seriamente y eso me hiso sentir mal porque me estaba tratando así, bueno la verdad que si pues yo también lo trataba de ese modo.

― No es necesario tan solo cumplí con mi promesa― me mordí la uña de mi dedo de nervios y es solo me miraba.

― Yue Tsukishiro es un buen inversionista pero aún no sé cómo lo conociste― me dijo cruzándose de brazos, no le iba decir que él era muy importante para mí y que lo conocí en una situación muy vergonzosa.

― Yo te cite para mostrarte esto― le dije pasándole las fotos y el abrió el sobre quedándose sorprendido por lo que veía sus ojos.

―Es imposible― dijo y yo solo lo mire sin entender.

― No sé quiénes son pero ella firmo en las escrituras de la casa en Hong Kong― le dije y el me miro.

― Yo…― en eso son su teléfono y lo mire que saco su celular miro lo que decía el mensaje y creo que fue algo de suma importancia porque salió de la cafetería sin decir nada, tome el sobre y deje el pago del café que había tomado salí atrás de él.

Me costó mucho trabajo alcanzarlo estábamos en el aeropuerto de Japón, lo mire que iba y venía preguntaba algunas cosas corría hasta una puerta donde ya estaba cerrada y el avión ya estaba despegando.

El grito de impotencia y maldecía, se jalaba el cabello de la impotencia que le invadía quería acercarme a él pero no sabía si era lo correcto. Marco unos números en su celular pero nadie contestaba pues gritaba "porque", se volvió hacia la puerta de la salida del aeropuerto y lo seguí aún seguía marcando de su celular pero no había respuesta y del coraje que tenía aventó su celular al pavimento que se rompió el celular en dos, grito de frustración y empezó a llover.

Camino un poco y me acerque hasta donde estaba el celular lo tome entre mis manos ya no funcionada estaba roto de la pantalla, estaba tan concentrada en aquel celular que no me di cuenta de que él se acercó a mí y me tomo del brazo me levanto de un golpe y me quede sorprendida.

― Tu sabes porque Tomoyo termino conmigo― lo mire aún más sorprendida no sabía que fuera cierto aquel rumor que estaba en la escuela ― A caso fue por tu causa― me dijo apretando su agarre y solo di un grito de dolor.

― Me estas lastimando Li― le dije y el me soltó de mala gana me miro y se giró para seguir caminando por el pasillo lo seguí.

― ¡No me sigas! ― me dijo gritando enojado pero no le hice caso los dos estábamos caminado por las calles con la lluvia aun.

― Li espera― le dije pero el corrió más rápido dejándome sola pero también lo imite pasmado por los charcos de lobo y agua ensuciando mis piernas que en buen momento decidí ponerme un vestido sin saber que iba a llover después, lo perdí lo busque pero no lo encontraba hasta que alguien me tomo del brazo y lo mire allí él tan mojado como yo aún molesto.

― ¡Te dije que no me sigas! ― salió de un callejón soltó su agarré se cayó de rodillas ante mí y lo mire ― He perdido el amor de mi vida y no tuve las fuerzas para protegerla de mi familia― dijo soltando un golpe en el suelo y lo mire con sorpresa porque se estaba haciendo daño, golpeaba el suelo una, dos, tres, cuatro su mano estaba ya lastimada y me arrodille enfrente de él y lo detuve para que ya no siguiera.

― Basta Li no sigas te aras más daño― y el solo respiraba con dificultad sus mejillas estaban rojas y tome con mi otra mano su frente estaba caliente le había dado un resfriado ―Vamos te llevare a tu casa― le dije y él solo bajo la mirada, lo ayude a levantarse pero no decía nada su respiración era muy lenta y se empezó a tambalear hasta que cayó al suelo y grite para pedir ayuda, tome mi celular y marque el número de Jun para que viniera a recogernos.

Lo miraba aun acostado en mi cama pues no había otra habitación preparada así que no hubo otra más que ponerlo allí, no le baja la temperatura y según el doctor que llamo Jun era un resfriado pero tenía que descansar y cambiar su ropa Jun se encargó de eso.

Lo mire de nuevo entre sueños decía el nombre de mi prima y mi corazón empezó a sentir un extraño dolor, en verdad estaba enamorado de ella, su corazón pertenecía a ella y no habría otro amor más, eso siempre lo decía cuando estaba saliendo con Fay pero ahora me deba cuenta que no era amor lo que había con Fay era diferente pues con Li era un sentimiento completamente diferente.

Pero era demasiado tarde en su corazón había otra persona y no podía hacer nada ante eso, mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al escucharlo "Tomoyo no me dejes…yo te amo".

 **Shaoran**

Estaba viéndola de nuevo en la escuela era un tormento verla a diario, el peso de toda un familia como la mía era muy intensa.

Mi padre molestándome que tenía que hacer algo pues no estábamos aun en quiebra pero que en cualquier momento Kinomoto dejaría el contrato a un lado y nosotros nos veríamos en un gran problema.

Mi madre y mie hermanas estaban histéricas porque habíamos reducido las tarjetas de crédito al mínimo y eso no les agradaba mucho a ellas pero era algo que teníamos que hacer para mantenernos.

Estaba ya cansado no dormía en estar pensado en cómo debía terminar mi relación con Tomoyo, como debía estar cerca de ella y además la escuela, los problemas de la oficina y toda mi familia que estaba molestándome que no me di cuenta que me estaba sintiendo fatal de salud.

Wei mi fiel mayordomo se había percato que estaba enfermo pero le dije que no pasaba nada que tomaría todas vitaminas necesarias pero que no dijera nada a nadie sobre mi salud.

En la escuela actuaba como si nada pasara era muy difícil entablar una conversación con Tomoyo pues sin que no mencionáramos a su prima en nuestras conversaciones y nuestra relación estaba ya tan fría y seca, creo que al principio nadie se dio cuenta de que Tomoyo y yo ya no éramos tan cercanos como al inicio que la relación estaba al borde de un rompimiento.

Me mantenía al margen de los chismes que había dentro de la escuela tan solo me limitaba a oírlos en uno de esos escuche que Kinomoto era muy buena para escribir guiones de obra de teatro y que le quito el primer lugar a Tomoyo en la clase de literatura y letras, decían también que había un enfrentamiento entre primas que siempre estaban en constante competencia.

No creía nada de lo que decían hasta que un día hubo un concurso para un viaje al extranjero pero no sabía a donde era, pero bueno el concurso consistía en realizar una historia y prepara todo como si ellos fueran los directores de las obras de teatro.

Aquella tarde todos estaban dentro del auditorio pues se había puesto emocionante la disputa entre quien ganaría aquel viaje al extranjero, en el escenario estaba Tomoyo y Kinomoto mirándose las dos.

Tomoyo estaba tan enojada sabía que ella había puesto todo en aquel trabajo tanto que casi nos hablamos la verdad desde que se enteró del compromiso ya no hablamos como antes.

Kinomoto sin en cambio estaba muy tranquila la decisión que tomaron los maestros era darle el viaje a Kinomoto pero ella lo rechazo dejando a Tomoyo tan confundida.

Desde aquel día ella dos no volvieron a cruzar palabra alguna es más hasta Tomoyo no miraba a su prima y evitaba hablar sobre ese tema hasta creo que la criticaban ya saben cómo son las mujeres pero en fin solo eran rumores.

Miraba a Kinomoto tan alegre con sus compañeros que se me olvidada como era hace unos meses, no sabía por qué la había besado en aquella ocasión no me gustaba tan solo me atraía algo de ella pero amor no era eso estaba muy seguro porque solo mi corazón era para aquella mujer que amado desde que era un niño, aunque en estos momentos estábamos peleados pero aun así aquello seguía.

Quería hablar con ella empezar a cercarme a ella y ver algún modo para conseguir lo que le había prometido a mi abuelo, pero en la salida de la clase un chico de cabello amarillo y ojos azules gritaba su nombre la tomo de su mano y mire su cara de ella que no estaba a gusto a lado de aquel sujeto, lo tome de su agarre y Eriol también pero yo fui el primero en hablar con aquel chico.

Que lo dejara en paz soltando su agarre pero en eso llego una chica súper rara que abrazaba a Kinomoto haciéndonos a un lado a los tres que estábamos junto de ella, aquella chica me ponía nerviosa con su mirada, Kinomoto se fue con ellos dos sin decir nada más que un lo siento.

Estado muy estresado con la escuela, los trabajos, la oficina que gracias a Kinomoto se logró el lanzamiento del vino que habíamos preparado todo este tiempo y como lo hiso simple un nuevo socio llamado Yue Tsukishiro el cual era un nuevo socio e inversionista, aquel sujeto era igualito al profesor de Literatura por su apellido deduje que eran familiares.

En aquella ocasión me di cuenta que Kinomoto no estaba sola como muchos pensaban con aquellos chicos que conocí en la escuela y este sujeto sabía que había alguien a su lado.

En un día tan caluroso era el último del verano ya íbamos a pasar al otoño, ese día Tomoyo había mandado un mensaje de que quería hablar conmigo acerca de algo de mucha importancia, así que fui a un nuevo restaurant que había algunas mesas afuera y podrías hablar con mucha confianza.

La ve allí sentada en una de las mesas estaba tan bella ese día, su cabello estaba suelto, una falda de color azul marino, blusa de color blanco con franjas en color azul.

La salude que siempre claro que ella no acepto el beso y la mire tan seria, tan distante y un poco triste, la mesera se acercó a mí para solicitar mi orden y solo pedí un vaso de limonada.

La mire por un largo rato y ella también a mí pero bajaba su mirada, se mordía el labio.

― Tomoyo― le dije y ella solo me miro con aquellos ojos en color violeta que tanto me gustaban.

― Shaoran tengo que decirte algo muy importante― dijo ella ahora tomando mi mano con la suya ― ¿Quiero terminar esta relación?― me miro de forma seria y yo me sorprendí por sus palabras.

― ¿Cómo? ― dije soltando su mano no comprendía el porqué de sus palabras.

― Shaoran ya no podemos continuar con esto― me miro de nuevo a los ojos y solo quería ver algo en ella que me dijera que estaba mintiendo pero no había nada tan solo su mirada sin ningún efecto.

― Pero…― ella de nuevo tomo mi mano con la suya y me dijo.

― Lo siento pero no podemos seguir con esta relación― la mire estaba molesta porque no le había comentado sobre mi compromiso con Kinomoto.

―Todo esto es sobre Kinomoto― le dije y ella negó con su cabeza.

― ¡No te das cuenta Shaoran lo nuestro se acabó desde hace un tiempo! ― la mire sin entender lo que me quería decir ― Nunca te distes cuenta de que lo nuestro era solo una costumbre, ya no había amor solo una relación más, una simple rutina― me mordí el labio y quería gritar, quería decirle que de nuevo realizare locuras con ella que me diera una oportunidad de que nuestra relación aun tenia futuro solo una oportunidad.

― Dame una oportunidad― le dije y ella soltó mi mano se levanto de la silla y la mire sorprendido.

― No puedo Shaoran lo nuestro se acabó ya no hay más― dijo antes de irse la tome de la mano pero ella se soltó de mala gana ― ¡Suéltame! ― dijo y lo mire aún mucho más sorprendido.

Se marchó sin decir más nada dejándome con el corazón roto.

En la noche le mandaba muchos mensajes y llamadas que ninguna contesto, en la escuela me evitaba a toda costa y pues los trabajo no me daba la oportunidad de hablar con ella, en la escuela se corrió el rumor de que habíamos roto y ya era oficial según los chismosos.

Eriol hablo conmigo y le dije lo que había pasado pero el solo me miro sin comprender lo que había pasado con Tomoyo y su decisión de terminar esta relación.

Pasando un tiempo recibí un mensaje de quien menos pensaba era de Kinomoto quería hablar conmigo, no sabía porque le dije que nos viéramos en la cafetería que siempre frecuentaba.

Allí la ve sentada en aquella mesa y de nuevo se veía tan hermosa con aquel vestido en color café con rosa mire que varios hombres la miraba y eso no me agrado mucho.

No era amor tan solo era un sentimiento extraño por ella tan solo era "protección", ella me miro y se sonrojo no sé por qué pero algo en mi orgullo me hiso sentir altivo ante ese gesto de ella.

Me senté y le dije que quería hablar a lo que ella no respondió se me quedaba viendo y después un sonrojo en sus mejillas, me dio un sobre donde saque varias fotos ya viejas.

Era aquella mujer que había encontrado en el cofre de mi familia, en todas sonreía y en la última estaba ella y un hombre que se parecía mucho a mi pero no era cualquier foto si no una boda, eso era tan confuso pero Kinomoto me indico que viera atrás había una firma de aquella mujer era la misma que había en las escrituras de aquella vez de la mansión de mi familia en Hong Kong le iba a comentar lo que yo había descubierto pero en eso sonó mi teléfono con un mensaje.

Lo mire que decía: "Te lo dije ella tan solo te uso, tomo la decisión de irse a cumplir su sueño y dejarte como un completo idiota…ella no te amo nunca y ahora está por partir a cumplir lo que ella más deseaba y claro tú no estás en ese sueño…aun seguirás con ella después de todo, aun después de que te dejo sin decir nada".

Me levante rápido no era posible lo que había leído eso no era verdad Tomoyo no podría irse sin avisarme, salí sin decir más y corrí hacia el aeropuerto pero antes de eso le mande un mensaje a Eriol para saber si Tomoyo le comento algo de aquel viaje tan de repente pero el contesto que no sabía nada, mande mensajes a todos nuestros amigos pero solo la mejor amiga de Tomoyo fue quien me dijo que ella se iba a Londres.

En el aeropuerto empecé a buscar por donde abordarían el avión pero cuando llegue a la puerta ya estaba cerrada y el avión ya estaba despejando, grite de frustración salí de aquel lugar y empecé a marcar su número pero no me contestaba de lo furioso que estaba tire mi celular al pavimento y camine con frustración de no poder hacer algo, de no poder haberla detenido pero en eso me encontré con Kinomoto que recogía me celular en sus manos y le dije que no me siguiera más estaba lloviendo, ella no me dejaría en paz pues me seguía aunque estuviera lloviendo y no sabía porque me había seguido si su familia y la mía tenían la culpa de todo lo que estaba sucediendo.

Me escondí para ver que hacia Kinomoto pero ella seguía buscándome hasta que salí de aquel callejón y la tome entre mi brazo, la mire estaba asustada pero la lluvia aún continuaba, me arrodille y golpe mi mano en el pavimento no se en que momento me sentí tan mareado y caí al suelo no escuche lo que decía.

Abrí lentamente los ojos y me di cuenta de que no estaba en mi habitación si no en otro lugar, miraba que las paredes estaban llenas de flores de cerezo.

Sentí que alguien me tomaba la mano y al girarme allí estaba ella acostada a un lado de la cama se veía tan tranquila tenía mi mano con la suya ella había dormido en aquella posición pues no estaba su cuerpo en la cama si no solo su cabeza.

La moví con mi otra mano y ella despertó lentamente me miro aun con un poco de sueño.

― Kinomoto yo…― le iba a decir algo pero ella despertó por completo y coloco su mano en mi frente para asegurarse de que estaba bien.

― Que bueno ya te ha bajado la temperatura― dijo con una sonrisa y mire que estornudo ― Lo siento creo que yo también pesque el refriado― dijo levantándose de aquel lugar.

― ¿Dónde estoy? ― le dije y ella me miro con aquellos ojos color verde que brillaban con el sol.

― Estas en mi casa― ella sonrió ― Voy a ver si ya está el desayuno― dijo saliendo de la habitación dejándome solo.

Me levante y mire aquella habitación estaba muy colorida de flores de cerezo aun lado de la cama estaba una foto de ella cuando era una niña y al mirarla sentía que la conocía cuando era un niño, pero yo siempre jugaba con Tomoyo y mi prima en aquel jardín pero al verla cuando era solo una niña me sentía tan extraño.

Al bajar al comedor me encontré con el señor Kinomoto que me recibió con una amable sonrisa igual que ella, aquel desayuno estuvo muy tranquilo no hicieron comentarios del porque estaba allí creo que ella ya le habai comentado todo a su padre.

Antes de irme ella me dijo.

― Li toma― me dio el sobre de las fotos que me había enseñado el día de ayer.

― Yo encontré una foto con esas personas en el sótano de mi familia y además unas cartas de amor― le dije y ella abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

― En serio, sabes quienes son― me dijo y yo solo negué.

― No pero si averiguo las cartas que hay dentro de aquel cofre tal vez sepamos la verdad que está escondiendo mi familia― le dije ella solo sonrió.

― Esta bien Li― me dijo antes de entra a su casa y yo al carro donde me esperaba Wei.

Al llegar a mi casa como si no hubiera pasado nada, mi madre estaba en el spa y mis hermanas estaban unas en el centro comercial y mi hermana mayo estaba en la empresa con mi padre ninguno de ellos se dio cuenta de que no había llegado a dormir a mi casa pero no importaba realmente pues ellos tenían su vida ninguno compartían de su vida personal tan solo cuando eran cenas importantes o fiesta estábamos allí juntos como la familia tan feliz.

Baje al sótano y abrí el cofre que había encontrado las fotos revise todo y cada una de las cartas pero ninguna decía los nombres de ellos solo un apodo o un cariño, hasta que encontré un álbum de fotos en el que decía "nuestra boda" abrí aquel libro y la gran sorpresa que me lleve al encontrarme con la invitación de ellos y los nombres de ellos.

Salí del sótano con aquel libro tome un baño caliente, me cure la herida que tenía en mi mano y tomar el medicamento para gripe no tenía mi celular pues había destruido mi celular tenía que conseguir uno nuevo, marque el número de Eriol en el teléfono de mi casa y le conté lo sucedido con Tomoyo y me dijo que él trataría de comunicarse con ella. Tendría que mostrarle a Kinomoto sobre este álbum de fotos así prepare todo para ir a su casa de nuevo.

Al salir me topé con Kinomoto en la puerta de mi casa y ella solo se sonrojo.

― Quería ver si estabas bien― dijo y mire que ella también estaba resfriada.

― Deberías estar en cama― le dije pero ella solo sonrió ― ¿Quieres pasar? ― me hice a un lado para que ella entrara a la casa y asi poder hablar sobre lo que había encontrado.

Wei le dio un poco de té de miel para que se le pasar un poco el resfriado a lo que ella agradeció con una hermosa sonrisa.

― Tengo que mostrarte algo Kinomoto― le dije sacando de mi portafolio el álbum de fotos pero ella me interrumpió.

― No es mejor decirnos nuestros nombre― la mire y ella solo se mordió el labio ― Dijo es incómodo que siempre nos digamos nuestros apellidos además somos compañeros, tenemos los mismo amigos en la escuela y entre ellos nos llaman por nuestro nombre menos nosotros― la mire aun con más interés ― Lo que quiero decir es que este tiempo que hemos estado compartiendo casi somos amigos o no― me dijo mirándome a los ojos un poco apenada.

― Claro si no te incomoda― le dije y sonreí, era verdad nuestros amigos nos llamaban por nuestro nombre pero siempre le he llamado por su apellido, en cuanto ser amigos eso estaba un poco complicado pero podría porque no es solo amistad.

― No me incomoda― dijo con una sonrisa ―Pero no te importa que seamos amigos― me dijo y la mire con sorpresa sonreí.

― Claro podríamos ser amigos― ella rio y tocio un poco ― Estas bien― le dije pues le había pegado el resfriado y ella solo meneo su cabeza en forma afirmativa.

― Dime que me vas a mostrar Shaoran― ella sonrió tapándose la boca con su mano y sonríe ante ese gesto se escuchaba muy bien mi nombre en su voz.

― Mira Sakura― le dije y le mostré el álbum ella se acercó hasta donde estaba yo y lo miro con sorpresa la invitación de la boda de ellos.

― Pero si ese nombre es― dijo mirándome con sus enormes ojos color verde.

― Si ellos son….

 ************************************************Continuara***********************************

 _ **Gracias por sus comentarios.**_


	5. Cerezo 5

**Los personajes de SCC pertenecen al Grupo Clamp.**

 **El secreto del cerezo**

 **Capítulo 5**

 **El viejo Diario**

 **Sakura**

No podía creer lo que había leído en aquella invitación de la boda era posible.

― Ellos son Shen Li y Sakura Amamiya ― dijo Li me miro con sorpresa ― Mi abuelo se casó con una Amamiya― dejo el álbum en la mesa y se levantó se tocaba el puente de la nariz y tomaba un poco de su cabello estaba molesto lo sabía su gesto lo demostraba.

― Pero ella entonces es…― el me interrumpió.

― Ella es tu abuela― lo mire con sorpresa, él se volvió a sentar a mi lado y yo aún seguía sorprendida.

― Pero como― le dije ahora mirándolo y el empezó a dar vuelta a las páginas del álbum en todas aparecían ellos dos con una sonrisa en su rostro, había muy poca gente en aquella fiesta pero aun así ellos se veían realmente feliz.

― Esto quiere decir que tú y yo somos…― lo mire y él también lo hiso, no era posible éramos familia.

― No es posible pues mi abuela se llamaba Mei― lo mire no entendía nada porque estaba aquella mujer y el abuelo de él en una boda ― Puede ser que aquella mujer no sea tu abuela o si― lo mire con el ceño fruncido.

― No te das cuenta que esa mujer se parece mucho a mí y que además tiene el mismo nombre que el mío― le dije levantándome del sillón dejando caer el álbum al suelo y en este salió una hoja vieja, la tome entre mis manos era un mapa.

― ¿Qué es esto? ― dijo el tomando el trozo de papel, lo miro y yo con él.

Mirábamos que aquel lugar era el viñedo de la familia Amamiya que se encontraba en el sur de Japón aproximadamente dos horas para llegar.

― Tenemos que ir― le dije y él solo me miro.

― Pero que encontraremos en aquel lugar― el solo me miraba en busca de alguna respuesta pero después de pensar creo que él no podría ir a ese lugar porque él tenía que buscar a Tomoyo y arreglar sus relación.

Tome el papel y lo guarde en mi bolsa y él solo me miraba sin entender lo que hacía.

― Es mejor que vaya yo a buscar respuestas― le dije sin darme la vuelta ― Tú tienes que ir por Tomoyo ― en mi corazón latía fuertemente no mire solo tome mi corazón en mi manos quería que dejara de latir de esa forma.

― ¿Pero que pasara con ese misterio? ― me dijo con su voz ― ¿Yo quiero saber quién es ella?, ¿porque se casó con mi abuelo?, ¿qué paso?― me gire para verlo, me miraba de forma seria pero él no podía tenía que recupera el corazón de ella, esto era un gran paso para que yo descubriera los misterios y secretos de mi propia familia.

― No es mejor que busques a Tomoyo― le dije bajando la mirada ― Yo me encargare de esto― le dije saliendo de la casa sin detenerme hasta que escuche mi nombre en sus labios.

― Sakura― dijo y sentí que mi corazón dio un brinco de la emoción esta era la segunda vez que me había dicho por mi nombre, pero no lo mire y me marche con el papel que tenía en mi bolsa.

Llegue a mi casa y corrí hasta mi cuarto ignorando a Jun en la entrada, tome una maleta y metí varias mudas de ropa porque no sabía cuánto tiempo tardare en cuanto a la escuela Yukito me daría un justificante, Jun entro a mi habitación y me miro serio.

― ¿A dónde vas Sakura? ― me dijo y yo solo lo mire cuando termine de empacar mis cosas.

― Voy a buscar respuestas del pasado de mi familia― le dije pasando a su lado pero me detuvo con su mano en mi brazo.

― Explica― me dijo y yo solo le enseñe la foto que había encontrado en aquel álbum que encontró Li.

― Voy al viñedo de la familia Amamiya, nos e cuanto tiempo tardare― le dije ya soltándome del agarré.

― ¿Y tu padre que Sakura?― dijo antes de que saliera de la casa.

― Invéntale algo que me fui de exploración de estudio con mis compañeros― le dije viéndolo a los ojos y el solo sonrió.

― Es algo que tienes que hacer sola― me dijo y yo solo asentí con mi cabeza en afirmación. Me subí en el taxi que me esperaba afuera y le dije que me llevara a la estación de autobuses para tomar uno e irme al viñedo.

Mire de nuevo aquel papel que parecía un mapa de un tesoro tendría que buscarlo, tome un sorbo que aquel té que había en mi vaso aún tenía un poco de gripe que me había contagiado de él.

Sonreía tristemente al ver que nunca podría confesarle aquellos sentimientos que estoy empezando a tener por él, tenía que buscar a Tomoyo a donde se haya ido solo así él volverá a ser feliz.

Mire que mi celular sonó era un mensaje de él que decía "¿Dónde estás? "Sonreía y mi corazón dio un brinco de alegría al leer de nuevo el mensaje solo le conteste "Busca a Tomoyo primero, después de que encuentre este secreto te lo diré hasta entonces", espere por un momento pero el celular no volvió a sonar y eso me puso un poco triste.

Al llegar a mi destino me baje del autobús y mire el lugar había muchas casa pequeñas era una ciudad, había muchas personas que traían muchas frutas y verduras en sus espaldas.

Mire a todos lados para saber en qué lugar me podían dar informes de donde es encontraba el viñedo de la familia Amamiya, entre en una tienda y pregunte sobre el viñedo y el encargado me dijo que estaba en las colinas que tenía que tomar un camión que me dejara allí pues había varias personas que trabajan en aquel viñedo, camine hasta la parada del camino y ve que había varias personas que esperaban el camino para subir a la colina.

Al llegar al viñedo había varios sembradíos de uvas moradas y a lo lejos estaba la mansión de los Amamiya camines hasta que me topé con un señor un poco mayo pues su pelo casi blanco me sonrió.

― Te pareces mucho a Sakura― me dijo y yo solo sonreí ― ¿Quién eres? ― dijo ahora mirándome más a detalle.

― Yo soy Sakura Kinomoto Amamiya― le dije y el solo me miro con sorpresa, lo mire y el retrocedió un paso ― Usted sabe quién soy yo― le dije y el solo me miraba como hace un momento no había cambiado su expresión.

― Si eres hija de Nadeshiko Amamiya― ahora fui yo quien lo ve con sorpresa.

― ¿Conoce a mi madre? ― le pregunte y el solo sonrió.

― Claro ella es mi pequeña hermana― lo mire con mucha mas sorpresa no podía creerlo que me había dicho.

― ¿Cómo? ― le dije y el solo sonrío.

― Vamos te lo explicare― me dijo indicándome a que lo siguiera y así lo hice no dude porque que quería respuestas.

Al entra en aquella mansión me quede sorprendida pues parecía mucho a mi casa, los muebles era casi idénticos, en la sala un enorme cuadro de ella, con sus hermoso ojos en color verde, su cabello largo castaño claro igual que el mío.

―Eres idéntica a ella― dijo aquel señor que se sentó en un sillón rojo ― Toma asiento Sakura― me dijo y me senté en el otro sillón y lo mire tenía los ojos color ámbar iguales a los Li, pero su cabello era muy blanco no tenía rastro de algún color era muy largo y usaba ropas chinas de color azul marino y negro.

― Usted es…― lo mire y el sonrío.

― No importa mi nombre― me dijo y lo mire seria no comprendía porque no quería decirme su nombre ―Al final lo sabrás espero que tú lo busques― dijo sin dejarme de mirar.

― ¿Quién es ella? ― le dije mirando de nuevo el cuadro.

― Ellas es Sakura Amamiya es tu abuela― lo mire aun en shock.

― Ella se casó con un Li― le dije y el solo me miro de forma seria.

― ¿Cómo sabes eso? ― me dijo y yo saque las fotos que me había entregado Nakuru.

― Por esto― le enseñe las fotos y el las tomo.

― Interesante― solo dijo mirando las fotos, lo mire y busque con la mirada a alguien más en la mansión pero no había ruido ni nada de eso pareciera que solo estaba él en esta casa tan enorme.

― ¿Vive solo?― le pregunte y el me miro de nuevo.

―No― me contesto y sonrío ― Vive mis hijos conmigo pero en estos momentos andan en las bodegas revisando el trabajo de las personas que trabajan aquí― lo mire y el solo sonrío no sé pero cuando él sonreía me recordaba mucho al abuelo Li.

―He estado buscando todos los secretos de la familia Amamiya― le dije ―Estoy averiguando quien mato a mi madre― lo mire y el solo bajo su mirada.

― Lo sé― dijo con voz baja ―La forma en que murió Nadeshiko fue muy terrible para todos pero más para ti― me miro y yo solo sostuve su mirada quería llorar de nuevo como hace unos años al recordad muy poco de aquella noche y los momentos que pase con mi madre.

―No sé pero creo que llegue al lugar indicado― le dije y el solo me miraba.

―Ella se casó con Li pero después se divorció de él― me dijo y yo solo escuchaba ―Lo motivos aun no son tan claros son más confusos pero ni yo sabía él porque―lo mire y el me entrego las foto en mis manos.

― Ese hombre es Shen Li― le dije y el solo sonrío.

―Eres buena investigando― me dijo y yo solo lo mire.

― No encontré un álbum de fotos de ellos de su boda― le dije ― Con ayuda de uno de los Li― me miro con sorpresa.

― ¿Conoces a los Li? ― me pregunto y yo solo asentí con mi cabeza en afirmación.

―Él encontró el álbum de fotos y esto― le enseñe el mapa y solo sonrío.

― Necesitaras mucha ayuda para poder desenterrar todo el pasado de la familia Amamiya― me dijo levantándose del sillón y yo lo mire confundida que quería decirme con eso ― Voy a preparar un poco de té, espérame aquí Sakura― salió de la sala dejándome con aquel cuadro.

Se tardaba mucho así que fui a buscarlo pues me sentía muy sola en aquella sala y más con ese cuadro que era como estar en él, lo busque pero antes de entra a la concina escuche que habla con alguien.

"Le diré toda la verdad, ella debe saberlo, no me lo impedirás, también sabrá todo sobre los Li y los Amamiya, ella es muy lista igual que Sakura".

― Escuchar detrás de las puertas es de mala educación― me dijo una voz detrás de mí casi me da un infarto era un chico de cabello castaño obscuro y ojos color dorado ― No es así hermano― le dijo al otro chico que me miraba con sorpresa, este tenía el pelo negro azulado y sus ojos en color gris, eran mayores a mí lo sabía pues no eran tan jóvenes.

― Ella se parece a la abuela Sakura― dijo el chico de ojos grises.

― Si ahora que lo veo si― me dijo aquel chico de ojos dorados mirándome más cerca y eso me incomodo un poco pues estaba invadiendo mi espacio personal.

― ¿Kero que haces? ― dijo el señor saliendo de la concina con unas tazas y el té.

― Nada padre― lo mire con sorpresa estos jóvenes eran sus hijos.

― ¿Padre quien es ella? ― dijo el otro chico.

― Kaoru, ella es Sakura Kinomoto― los dos chicos me miraron con cara de sorpresa que no se la creían ― Vamos a la sala Sakura― de nuevo seguí al señor y solo pase mirando a los chicos que aún estaban en shock.

Después volví a conversar con aquel hombre que no daba pistas sobre dónde encontrar aquello en el mapa, estaba cansada así que decidí irme a la ciudad pero él no me dejo pues ya era demasiado tarde para que me fuera sola me dio una habitación en la mansión y en estos momentos solo estaba tapada hasta la cara pues hacia mucho frio estaba tan oscuro, unos extraños ruidos no me dejaban concentrarme para dormir hasta que sonó mi celular que salte cuando vibro en la almohada mire el numero era Shaoran Li y le conteste.

―Diga― le conteste aun debajo de las cobijas.

― ¿Por qué no contestas mis mensajes? ―me dijo, era verdad tardo mucho en contestar justo cuando estaba hablando con aquel hombre sonó como un mensaje pero no le puse atención hasta ya más tarde.

― Lo siento estaba ocupada― le dije y el solo gruño ― ¿Encontraste a Tomoyo? ―el silencio del otro me dejo pensando pero él de nuevo contesto.

― No ella no quiere saber nada de mi― aquello hiso latir mi corazón pero no sabía por qué aquello me agradaba no era egoísta, no era mala y no me agradaba que por mi hayan terminado una relación que según Eriol era de años.

― Deberías de insistir― le dije y quería evitar llorar por lo que iba a decir ―Busca su perdón porque sé que la amas más que todo en este mundo― lo sabía él cuando estaba delirando por la gripe decía su nombre.

― Terminamos nuestra relación― dijo y yo solo suspire no quería que terminara así tenían que volver a estar juntos pero yo no podía hacer nada pues tenía un objetivo cuando llegue a Japón.

― Lo siento― le dije y me acomode mejor en la cama baje las cobijas y mire que aún era de noche.

―Y bien que paso― me dijo y yo solo sonreí.

― Ella es mi abuela― le dije y él no dijo nada.

― ¿Sabes porque se casó con mi abuelo? ― mire al techo eso era un gran misterio más grande que todo lo había.

―Mi familia está llena de secretos― le dije sonriendo en la oscuridad.

― La mía igual― dijo nos quedamos en un enorme silencio.

― Bueno tengo que colgar ya tengo sueño― le dije pero él me detuvo antes de que colgara.

― Yo buscare algo sobre ella y mi abuelo por acá― dijo ―Espero que pronto regreses―me mordí el labio y mi corazón latía tan fuerte sentí como mis mejillas se volvían rojas.

― Esta bien― le dije y colgué sin más si seguía con esto no podría aguantar mas y decirle aquel sentimiento.

Después de ver mi celular un rato y esperar que esto no fuera un sueño porque ya habíamos hablado más tiempo que antes me decidí volver a dormir pensando en él.

En la mañana los hijos de aquel señor siempre estaba a mí alrededor más aquel chico de ojos color dorado, haciendo preguntas de donde vivía, que hacía en la ciudad de Tomoeda donde vivía, que como iba en la escuela y muchas más cosas que ninguna en su mayoría le terminaba de contestar porque el solo me decía "Es curiosidad".

Salí a buscar el tesoro que estaba en el mapa tal vez aquello me daría pistas de este gran secreto, claro con ayuda de esos dos que dejaron su trabajo para ayudarme.

― Kero tienes el mapa al revés― decía si hermano quitándole el mapa de las manos y este también volvió a quitárselo.

― Esperen no lo vayan a romper― les dije mirándolo a los dos.

― ¿Crees que lo romperemos? ― dijo el chico de nombre Kero mirándome a los ojos y solo baje la mirada pues aquel chico imponía mucho.

― Kero déjala ya― el otro chico me tomo de la mano y me guio hasta un pozo viejo ― En este lugar indica la "x" en el mapa― me dijo mirándome de nuevo con una sonrisa.

― Bien pues baja Kaoru― dijo el otro chico cruzándose de brazos.

― Necesitare unas cuerdas― dijo el joven ― Voy por ellas― se marchó dejándome con él chico que me ponía nerviosa.

― Toma tu mapa― dijo dándome el viejo papel lo tome y lo guarde en mi bolsa, el solo me miraba.

― ¿Por qué tanto me miras? ― le dije y él solo sonrió.

― En verdad eres muy parecida a la abuela ― dijo metiendo sus manos en su pantalón y me miraba de nuevo.

― Claro ella es mi abuela― le dije ya sarcástica, él solo rio divertido.

― Si verdad― dijo aun con la risa, quería preguntarle porque le llamaba abuela pero de nuevo volvió a sonar mi celular, mire la pantalla y era Li Shaoran conteste.

―Diga― le dije y el chico me miro con una sonrisa de lado.

―Sakura necesito que regreses a Tomoeda― dijo el un poco agitado y alterado, no sabía que había pasado.

― ¿Por qué? ― le dije y el gruño con fastidio.

― Tengo que hablarte de algo muy importante y necesito que regreses― me dijo un poco más tranquilo, le iba a contestar pero ese chico tomo mi celular y lo mire confundida.

― ¡Regrésame mi celular! ― le decía detrás de él que solo daba vueltas por el pozo y no alcanzaba era un poco más alto y según su padre tenía 23 años y era el menor ― ¡Devuélvemelo! ― le decía saltando por mi celular que tenía en la mano y el solo sonreía con diversión.

― ¿A caso estás hablando con tu novio?― dijo aun sin soltar el celular ―¿Por qué no le dices que no quieres volver a Tomoeda?― lo mire con enojo y se escuchaba la voz de Shaoran gritándome que quien estaba a mi lado, hasta que el colgó por accidente según él me lo entrego y quería arrogarlo al pozo pero llego su hermano con la cuerda.

El mayor se bajó hasta el pozo y encontró un cobre pequeño que pesaba lo ayude junto con el otro chico a subir aquel cofre, ellos dos me ayudaron abrir el cobre donde había un libro viejo y desgastado era como un diario lo tome ente mis manos y lo abrí pasando las hojas había escrito tantas cosas, también dentro de este había pergaminos y cartas dirigidas a Shen Li las tome y los guarde en mi bolsa después los revisaría con más calma.

Al llegar a la mansión le enseñe el viejo diario al señor que solo sonrió al ver que había encontrado lo que había buscado e iba empezar a leer el diario y el me detuvo.

― Es mejor que lo leas a solas en tu casa― me dijo y yo lo mire aun confundida.

― No me dirá su nombre verdad― le dije aun mirándolo y el solo sonrió.

― Lo sabrás pronto pero no puedo decirte más pues él vendrá a buscarte― lo mire sorprendida quien vendría a buscarme y así llego un carro en el cual bajo mi abuelo se veía un poco molesto.

― Me puedes decir que les has dicho a Sakura sobre la familia― le dijo el abuelo al señor que estaba a mi lado que antes que bajara mi abuelo me susurro "guarda el diario en tu bolsa" así lo hice antes de que el abuelo se diera cuanta.

― No le he dicho nada― el señor estaba tan tranquilo ― Pero ella sabrá todo― me miro y yo solo miraba a los dos aún más confundida.

― ¿Qué secreto hay en la familia?, ¿Por qué guardan tantos secretos?, ¿Por qué nadie me dice en sí que guardan? ― Les dije ya un poco molesta los cuatro hombres solo me miraron tan tranquilos.

― Es hora de irnos tu padre está preocupado― mire a mi abuelo con sorpresa Jun no le mintió a mi padre estaría muy molesta con él.

― ¿Cómo sabe mi padre de que estoy aquí? ― le pregunte a mi abuelo y el solo me ayudo a entra al carro mirando atrás como los tres hombre me sonreía.

El abuelo no me digo nada más durante el camino tan solo miraba como pasaban los carros en la autopista y antes de llegar a Tomoeda mi abuelo rompió el silencio.

― No sabes lo que ha pasado en la empresa de los Li― dijo y lo mire sin comprender Yue estaba a cargo de eso.

― No que sucedió― le dije aún más interesada.

― Shen Li dio más capital para la asociación solicitando que Yue Tsukishiro ya no sea accionista de la sociedad y tu padre se niega a que Tsukishiro salga de esto ya que este ha tenido muy buenas ideas para que la empresa de vinos de los Kinomoto sea un existo hasta ahora― me miro y yo solo suspire no tenía cabeza para pensar en la empresa estaba tan interesada en descubrí lo que tanto guardan ellos.

―Está molesto…― me mordí el labio no sabía si era bueno decirle el nombre de él.

― Están furiosos los Li por la decisión que tomo tu padre― me miro serio y yo solo mire de nuevo a la ventana que ya nos estamos acercando a mi casa, eso era la razón por la que Shaoran Li me había llamado ya molesto.

Baje del carro y entre a la casa en donde me recibió Jun con una sonrisa y solo pase a su lado sin decirle más estaba molesta como se había atrevido a decirle a mi padre que estaba en aquel viñedo.

Subí a mi habitación y revise mis correos algunos eran de compañeros con tareas, Eriol, Nakuru, Yue, Fay y por ultimo de Shaoran Li este último me sorprendió mucho que tuviera mi correo a lo mejor fue Eriol quien le había dado.

Revise primero el de él y decía que teníamos que vernos pues había problemas en las empresa, que su abuelo estaba en desacuerdo con ciertas cosas estaba a punto de responder su correo cuando sonó mi celular con un mensaje.

Lo abrí y era de él decía "Te veo a fuera de tu casa", le respondí que lo veía en 10 minutos a fuera antes de levantarme de nuevo sonó y mire el mensaje "Estoy a fuera sal" lo mire con sorpresa.

Estaba saliendo cuando me encontré con Jun en el pasillo él me dijo.

― Lo siento mucho Sakura pero tu padre no me creyó la mentira y tuve que decirle la verdad― lo mire molesta.

― ¿Cómo se enteró el abuelo que estaba en el viñedo de la familia Amamiya? ― El bajo la mirada― Tú se lo mencionaste― ahora si estaba muy molesta cuando el solo lo afirmo con la cabeza, baje las escaleras pues sonó el timbre sabía quién era.

― Sakura perdóname― me dijo detrás de mí pero no lo miraba, el abuelo ya se había ido de la casa.

Abrí la puerta y él estaba allí esperándome a que saliera, se veía un poco cansado tal vez aún no se le había quitado el resfriado y estaba así.

― Entra― le dije y el solo me miro con sorpresa ― No hay nadie tan solo Jun― mire a este que miraba a Shaoran con una sonrisa.

― Joven Li pase― le dijo y Shaoran entro dudoso a la casa.

Entramos a la sala y Jun se fue a la cocina a preparar algo para nuestro invitado, mientras Shaoran y yo nos quedamos en la sala mirándonos aun nadie había dicho algo y yo fui la primera en romper el silencio.

― Descubrí algo muy interesante― le dije y el solo me miro.

― ¿Qué es? ― me dijo y tome de la mano lo mire se sonrojo ante ese gesto y creo que hasta yo estaba sonrojada mi corazón latía fuertemente.

Lo lleve hasta mi habitación pues ahora estaba molesta con Jun y no quería se enterar de lo que descubrí estaba perdiendo la confianza de él.

Shaoran Li estaba en el marco de la puerta aun no entraba y le dije.

― Pasa― lo mire y él también lo hiso pero se sonrojo de nuevo eso causo una sonrisa en mi rostro ― No pasa nada no haremos nada malo tan solo quiero enseñarte esto― le mostré el viejo diario que tenía en mis manos.

―Eso es― dijo ahora entrado a la habitación le entregue el diario y cerré la puerta sabía que Jun entraría a dejar las tazas de té de rosas con leche para que la tomáramos en cuanto el las trajera cerraría el cuarto para que no interrumpiera.

― También encontré esto― le enseñe las cartas que iban dirigidas para su abuelo.

Él las miro y se sentó en la esquina de la cama lo imite sentándome a su lado.

― Aun no te he dicho lo que también descubrí― me dijo mirándome a los ojos igual yo mi corazón latía cada vez que me miraba de esa forma.

― No he leído el diario― le dije ahora mirando sus labios y el sonrió.

―Cuando te llame alguien estaba contigo― me dijo ahora bajando su mirada ― Era la voz de un hombre― dijo mirándome de reojo.

― Era alguien que me ayudo a sacar el diario de un pozo―le dije y él no dijo nada ―No es nadie en especial no lo conocía― me acomode mejor en la cama y entro Jun con las tazas de té las dejo en el escritorio y salió me levante de la cama para cerrar la puerta.

― Pensé que alguien te estaba haciendo algo― lo mire pasándole la taza de té ―No sabía si era bueno ir a buscarte― me dijo bebiendo el té.

Lo mire por un tiempo y él solo estaba allí esperando mi respuesta sus mejillas se tornaron rojas y eso me hiso sentir algo especial en mi corazón.

― Bien pues leemos el diario― le dije para cambiar de tema me senté en la cama hasta donde estaba la cabecera y lo mire que aún estaba en la esquina de la cama, él me miro y le entregue el diario para que empezara a leer.

― ¿Quieres que lo lea yo? ― pregunto mirándome de nuevo a los ojos y sonreí.

― Si― le dije ― ¿Por qué no vienes a mi lado? ― le dije y el solo negó con su cabeza.

― Estoy bien aquí― dijo acomendándose mejor en la esquina de la cama y comenzó a leer el diario.

 _************************************** Diario inicio *********************************_

 _1 de Abril de 1958_

 _Hoy es un día muy especial porque es mi cumpleaños y además de que en el orfanato me festejaron con una enorme fiesta, recibí muchos regalos en especialmente tú porque serás a partir de hoy mi confidente y además tendría que agradecerle a Li que me lo regalo._

 _Te contare que hace unos años perdí a mi familia en un accidente y no había nadie de mi familia era como si esfumara en la tierra por esa es la razón de que entre al orfanato cuando tenía solo 10 años, no conocía a nadie y solo quería averiguar qué había pasado con mi familia pero eso era imposible pues no salíamos de aquel lugar al menos en obras de la comunidad como plantar árboles, ayudar a los mayores y en fin muchas cosas._

 _El tiempo paso y nadie me adoptaba pues ya era un poco grande hasta en esta edad en la que estoy 16 años aún seguía aquí y esperaría a que llegara a los 18 para que por fin pudiera salir y hacer una vida distinta a la que estado llevando._

 _El año pasado conocí a un hermoso joven cuando estaban repartiendo los juguetes al orfanato, su familia siempre hacia donaciones para el lugar y aquel día el verlo allí fue como un sueño pues parecía un príncipe._

 _Su bella sonrisa al ver a los más pequeños le agradecían con una sonrisa, mientras yo lo miraba a escondidas nunca le hable hasta ese día que siempre lo recordare._

 _Aquel día lo ve en la biblioteca del orfanato estaba leyendo un libro muy interesante pero aún no me atrevía a hablarle pero eso cambiaria todo, me acerque a él y sonreí cuando alzo la cara y mire sus ojos color ámbar tan brillantes._

 _Ese día hablamos de libros y de cosas triviales eso fue el inicio de todo, después de un tiempo la familia la familia Amamiya me adopto antes de que cumpliera los 18 años, al entra a la casa de los Amamiya me encontré con Misaki un chico que era un poco mayor, su mirada estaba llena de tristeza, siempre era muy tranquilo y casi no hablaba pero yo cambiaria eso._

 _Los tres éramos buenos amigos Li, Misaki y yo siempre estábamos compartiendo todo buenos recuerdos pero algo no estaba bien siempre que los dejaba solos había una mirada de odio entre ellos los motivos no los sabían aun y hoy en mi cumpleaños ve algo que no me gustó mucho._

 _25 de abril de 1958_

 _Hace un tiempo que no escribía pues tenía tantas cosas que hacer la escuela, evitar que mis padres adoptivos se decepcionaran de mí aunque olvidara mi sueño de viajar y descubrí el mundo._

 _Me encontraba estudiando a lado de Misaki que siempre estaba para ayudarme en las tareas en las que no podía como las matemáticas que eran muy difíciles para mí, antes de terminar con mis deberes tendría que escribirle una carta a Shen Li pues se encontraba en Hong Kong y no volvería hasta el verano._

 _En la noche prepararía un poco de té y unas galletas pues a Misaki le gustaba que las prepara y las comiéramos antes de dormir, tan solo que no quiero que Misaki me vea escribir la carta para Shen sé que no se llevan bien por eso evito hablar de él cuando esta Misaki a mi lado…extraño mucho a Shen._

 _13 de julio de 1958_

 _Sé que no estado escribiendo muy seguido pero ha pasado tantas cosas en estos últimos meses, primero mis padres adoptivos murieron en un extraño accidente dejándonos solos a Misaki y a mí, Misaki se refugió en los libros de la gran biblioteca que había en la gran mansión y casi no me hablaba eso me hacía sentir tan triste pero allí estaba Shen a mi lado._

 _En el testamento de mis padres me dejaron como heredera de los viñedos de Japón y a Misaki en Hong Kong, al igual que una parte de las acciones como la empresa que se dedicaban a la realización del vino, no sabía nada sobre cómo manejar una empresa por esa razón dejaba todo eso en manos del fiel mayordomo de la familia._

 _Shen Li se le ocurrió que fuera con él de vacaciones a Hong Kong según él para que olvidara un poco aquel sufrimiento en mi corazón, así que me fui con él de vacaciones de verano realmente fueron muy buenas y pude conocer mejor a Shen Li un chico que también sufría mucho por la presión de su familia y que tenía el mismo sueño que yo viajar por el mundo y conocer nuevas personas, costumbres de otros países y claro la comida._

 _26 de septiembre de 1958_

 _El día de hoy Misaki me ha bofeteado por que descubrió que Shen y yo nos llamamos por teléfono, nos enviamos cartas y sobre todo lo que sucedió el mes pasado no sé cómo se enteró de lo que había sucedió entre Shen y yo._

 _Se enfureció tanto al saber que ya no era virgen que me había entregado a Shen por amor y más le dio coraje de que le dije que cuándo cumpliera los 21 años me casaría con Shen Li, eso no le agrado para nada a Misaki pues me mando encerrar en mi habitación y me prohibió que mandara cartas con Shen Li y que me comunicara con él._

 _Me miro en el espejo y veo aquel golpe que me dio cuando le mencione que aquel día no fue la única vez que estuve con Shen si no que había pasado en otros días del mes y que no me arrepentía, mi ojo aún seguía tan hinchado y suspire con resignación sabía que no podía irme pues Shen aún seguía en Hong Kong._

 _Después de un tiempo Misaki entro en mi habitación para pedirme disculpas de lo que había hecho lo perdone porque sabía que él solo me tenía a mí._

 _31 de octubre de 1958_

 _Desde hace un tiempo que Misaki estaba muy raro y no sabía el porqué, ya no me había golpeado como aquella vez está claro que no le había mencionado a Shen Li sobre eso porque no quería una pelea entre ellos._

 _Este día habría una fiesta por el día de brujas que celebraría la familia Li en su mansión lo invitados tendrían que llevar disfraz de algún personaje de terror o algún disfraz, el mío era de una bruja y el de Shen era de un mago que nos llevaba muy bien a los dos._

 _Esa noche de nuevo en el jardín de la gran mansión iluminada por la luz de las velas de las calabazas, la luna llena en el cielo iluminando también con su resplandor Shen me dio un beso que me hiso de nuevo volar por aquel cielo me gustaba mucho que lo hiciera porque lo amaba desde el momento en que lo ve y todo seste tiempo que hemos estado saliendo como novios era una gran aventura que compartíamos los dos._

 _25 de diciembre del 1958_

 _Hoy es navidad y la compartí con alguien tan especial para mí el amor de mi vida Shen Li, también estaba a mi lado Misaki pero estaba cada día más distante desde hace unos meses lo he notado tan raro y tan cambiado ya no era el mismo de antes según él es porque está madurando para tomar el control de la empresa de la familia._

 _Shen me llevo a Hong Kong pues su familia celebraría la navidad en aquella mansión que tanto me gustaba pues estaba apartada de toda la cuidad, era como estar en un bosque árboles, flores y un hermoso paisaje que se dibujaba en el horizonte, el sol se ocultaba en las montañas que había en lo lejos de aquel valle de árboles. Me gustaba mucho estar allí pues sentía una enorme tranquilidad y lo que más me encantaba era ver el atardecer a lado de Shen Li._

 _23 de abril del 1961_

 _Por fin hoy era el gran día estaría a lado de la persona especial unir a mi vida a lado de él, ya había cumplido la mayoría de edad y en unas horas por fin será la esposa de Li._

 _Me miro de nuevo al espejo y veo aquel vestido blanco puesto realmente me siento emocionada, Misaki había entrado a la habitación donde estaba me había dado un collar de la familia según para atraer la buena suerte tan solo lo abrace con mucho entusiasmo hace unos años sentía que se había alejado de mi pero después me di cuenta de que era por la empresa que estaba así._

 _El momento llego y estoy lista para convertirme en la esposa de Shen Li._

 _28 julio de 1961_

 _He notado algo muy extraño en estos últimos meses a Shen Li, se ha portado tan extraño conmigo y no se la razón, nos habíamos ido a vivir a la mansión en Hong Kong porque yo se lo había pedido pero me sentía tan sola en aquella mansión sin nadie con quien hablar o decir lo que sentía._

 _En las noches Shen Li se alegaba más y más de mi sin saber el motivo lo enfrente pero él solo me dijo que estaba demasiado estresado por el trabajo._

 _Lloraba en las noches porque sabía que Shen ya está aburrido de mí, pero había días en los que no regresaba a la mansión y eso me hacía sentir tan lastimada…que decidí ir a la ciudad de Hong Kong._

 _28 de agosto del 1961_

 _Regrese a Japón después de casi 4 meses, de nuevo estaba en aquella habitación tan obscura tan solo con una lámpara encendida para escribir lo que había sucedido en estos días…me voy a separar de Shen Li._

 _Después de una semana que se ausento tome la decisión de ir a la ciudad y lo que encontré no fue bueno, mire a Shen Li con otra mujer en un restaurant era realmente hermosa aquella mujer y él se veía tan feliz…aquel día llore amargamente de saber que ya lo había perdido y más al verlos besarse antes de que ella entrara al edificio donde vivía._

 _Lo más doloroso fue enfrentarlo cara a cara Shen no me miraba a los ojos y supe en ese instante que lo nuestro se había acabado, en aquella cafetería al aire libre el viento soplaba con suavidad y hacía calor…él me dijo que lo sentía pero que no podía seguir con esto…me entrego la demanda de divorcio se marchó sin decir más y como los cobardes no me miro de nuevo a los ojos._

 _Busque de nuevo a Misaki pera que me ayudara con aquella demanda, pero en realidad no quería sepárame de él aun lo amaba no me había sentido muy bien en estos últimos meses, mareos contantes, sin apetito y se notaba mucho en mi rostro Misaki se preocupaba mucho por mi estado físico y mental._

 _15 de septiembre del 1961_

 _El fin de mi matrimonio con Li había finalizado sin mucho lio, él me dio la mansión en la que había vivido en esos últimos meses la verdad es que no quería nada de él pero para no pelear la acepte._

 _No lo ve en ese día estuvo bien porque no quería que me viera con mi vientre abultado si estaba embarazada de Li, había decidido no decir nada mantener en secreto eso porque simplemente no quería que Shen Li estuviera por solo compromiso si a él no le intereso acabar con nuestro matrimonio tampoco le interesaría mi bebe._

 _Misaki se había portado muy bien conmigo siempre estaba a mi lado en cada momento, me acompañaba a los chequeos con el doctor y me hacía sentir feliz después de aquel proceso de divorcio ahora tenía a alguien por quien vivir._

 _13 de febrero de 1962_

 _Me sentía tan feliz porque por fin tenia a mi lado a un pequeño bebe tan lindo, tenía un pedacito de mechón en color castaño que me hacía recordar a Shen Li._

 _Había dado a luz a un pequeño varón que llevaría por nombre Clow, Misaki estaba allí para apoyarme hasta que me propuso algo que no debía ser pero tenía que pensarlo._

 _17 de mayo de 1962_

 _Clow estaba cada vez más grande era un bebe muy inteligente para los meses que tenía, sus ojos ámbar me hacían recordar mucho a Shen Li, Misaki quería una respuesta a lo que me había propuesto casarme con él y darle un apellido, una familia a mi pequeño. Lo había pensado mucho y había tomado la decisión._

 _20 de Julio de 1962_

 _Me había casado con Misaki en una ceremonia tranquila, mi nombre había sido cambiado a Sakura Amamiya y Clow tenía el apellido una familia aunque ya no veía más a Li no sabía que había pasado con él y su familia._

 _15 de abril de 1969_

 _Me encontraba en un parque leyendo una revista mientras mis tres hijos estaban jugando en los juegos de aquel parque Clow de 7 años cuidaba muy bien a sus hermanas menores, Sonomi de 6 años y Nadeshiko de 3 años, mire en aquel reportaje que llamo mi atención era sobre Shen Li que había tenido mucho éxito en su nueva empresa y claro en aquel reportaje aparecía a lado de la que era su mujer y sus dos hijos._

 _Mire la foto y me percate que sus hijos tenían casi la misma edad que los míos, su hija tenía la misma mirada y el mismo color de cabello negro, su hijo tan pequeño se parecía mucho a él parecían una familia muy feliz._

 _23 de junio de 1969_

 _Había recibido una llamaba de Shen Li que quería hablar conmigo sobre algo de suma importancia no me dijo mas así que decidir ir no se el porque me atreví a ir aquel lugar y verlo de nuevo mi corazón de nuevo latió tan fuerte que cuando me vio con aquellos ojos ámbar de nuevo sentí muchas cosas que ya había olvidado._

 _Shen Li comento que si podía regresar aquella mansión porque su familia le reglaba por qué dio aquel lugar que tenía un valor mayora cambio de eso me daría el dinero que me correspondía por la separación, lo único que le dije en aquel lugar que podía tomar aquella mansión que realmente yo no quise que a mí solo me importaba su amor, amor que él solo termino aquella vez._

 _Lo volví a citar para entregarle los documentos que me había solicitado sobre la mansión entregándole todo, pero antes de eso él volvió a tomar mi mano y me sonrió de nuevo sentí ponerme realmente nerviosa._

 _27 julio de 1969_

 _Después de hablar de nuevo con Shen Li me conto lo que había pasado su familia nunca estuvo de acuerdo en nuestro matrimonio y lo sabía porque ellos nunca fueron a nuestra boda, también que la separación fue planeada por su familia y también su matrimonio con su ahora esposa pero que él no quería casarse pero aquella mujer se había embrazado y pues él no tuvo otra más que casarse._

 _Me pedía perdón cada vez que nos veíamos a escondidas, sabía que no estaba bien pero después de aquella confesión volví a confiar en él de nuevo y aquel amor que sentía volvió a surgir pero aun no le decía la verdad sobre la existencia de Clow._

 _12 de agosto de 1969_

 _Ya estaba todo listo para irme a encontrarme con él, lo había decidió huiría con Shen Li pero no iría sola me llevaría conmigo a mis tres hijos, había discutido con Misaki sobre algunas cosas que no le parecían sobre mi cambio y las llegadas tan tarde._

 _Ya lo había decidido y empaque las cosas de mis hijos después de un tiempo solicitaría la demanda de divorcio al igual que Shen lo haría con su esposa, mire de nuevo a mis pequeños que me miraban en la cama que escribía en el diario, ellos no sabían que nos íbamos de la casa para siempre solo les había dicho que iríamos a campar en la noche, Clow tenía de la mano de Nadeshiko que con sus hermosos ojos verdes me miraba era la única que había heredado mis ojos ellos dos éran muy unidos, muy amables y siempre ayudaban al prójimo sin en cambio Sonomi era mas parecida a Misaki orgullosa, seria, egoísta pero aun así era mi pequeña niña madura._

 _Pronto estaría a lado de Shen Li y comenzaría una vida a su lado…mañana seria otra nueva historia para mis hijos, para el amor de mi vida y claro para mí._

 _************************************** Diario Fin*********************************_

No sabía porque motivo de mis ojos salían lagrimas era realmente trsite lo que había pasado ella en su vida, una familia que no la quería lo que tuvo que hacer por sus hijos y todo por amor.

Mire que Shaoran Li que dejaba el diario en el buro que estaba a lado de la cama, tampoco sentí en que momento él se había acomodado en la cama pero estaba cerca de mí, lo mire y el solo se recostó como lo estaba yo de lado.

Con sus manos me quitaba las gotas de lágrimas y me miro con aquellos ojos ámbar.

― No estés triste― dijo tomando mi mano con la suya ― Aun tenemos que saber que paso después de eso― suspire y me acomode mejor en mi almohada.

― No te vayas― le dije aun mirándolo a los ojos.

― No me iré me quedare a tu lado― él también se acomodó en aquel lugar ― Mañana iremos a ver a mi abuelo para que nos explique esto― cerré los ojos y sentí su mano cálida con la mía y en mis sueños estaba aquella imagen de ellos dos en aquella ceremonia y lo felices que fueron.

 **************************************CONTINUARA******************************

 **Gracias por sus comentarios….**


	6. Cerezo 6

**Los personajes de SCC pertenecen al Grupo Clamp.**

 **El secreto del cerezo**

 **Capítulo 6**

 **¿Enamorado? ¿Celoso?**

 **Shaoran**

Hace un rato que había despertado me había quedado con ella en su habitación en su cama, ayer habíamos terminado de leer aquel viejo diario me quede completamente dormido a su lado.

Su rostro se veía tan tranquilo parecía un ángel dormida me levante despacio para no despertarla, mire el reloj y ve que ya era de mañana, mire mi celular y ninguna llamaba había mi familia no me había buscado durante la noche.

Había pasado tantas cosas desde aquel día en que se fue Tomoyo la busque y fue muy difícil hablar con ella, claro con ayuda de Eriol fue que me comunique con ella.

Tomoyo solo me dijo que la dejara de molestar que quería vivir una vida diferente a la que había estado viviendo en Japón, que se había ido a estudiar danza en Londres que no regresaría que la dejara en paz.

Me dolió la verdad pero no podía impedir su deseo y aunque estuve a punto de abordar un avión para buscarla pero aquello que me dijo por teléfono me lo dijera en frente pero fui detenido por mi abuelo.

Mi abuelo estaba en la entrada de mi casa y no pude contenerme más le reclame lo que me había mandado por mensaje ese día, mi abuelo solo me dijo "Si ella estuviera enamorada de ti dejaría todo hasta su sueño, pero ella deseo más su sueño que a ti…ahora solo importa Sakura", no entendía aun porque seguía insistiendo en que tenía que enamórala cuando aquel señor Yue ya había invertido en la empresa pero mi abuelo nunca daba explicación y retiro todo el capital de la asociación declarando que se fuera aquel sujeto de la asociación y el señor Kinomoto solo dijo que la decisión era de Sakura eso empeoro más las cosas en estos momentos ya estábamos a punto de la quiebra.

Me molesto mucho que mi abuelo haya vendido la mansión que era de mi abuela que ahora sabía que no era de ella si no de la señora Amamiya. Tenía que hacer algo para que se recuperara aquella casa.

Salí de la habitación sin hacer ruido para no despertarla mire el pasillo que aún estaba tan silencioso camine por este hasta llegar a la habitación que según Sakura era de su madre, sentía mucha curiosidad de saber que había dentro de este no había entrado nadie desde aquel accidente.

Tome la perrilla de la puerta y de nuevo aquel dolor en mi cabeza últimamente me daba aquellos dolores, cuando era un niño tenía aquellos dolores tan intensos que mis padre me llevaron al médico pero solo le decían que era por aquel gas que había inalado en aquella noche que no recuerdo.

Me desvanecí hasta caer de rodilla enfrente de la puerta, tome con mis manos mi cabeza estaba realmente mal el dolor era intenso y solo apreté los labios para no gritar de dolor solo cerré los ojos.

En mi mente venían imágenes borrosas, recuerdos de una pequeña niña con vestidos de flores, su cabellos en dos colitas con dos moños de color rojo, su sonrisa tan blanca pero no podía ver sus ojos ¿Quién era aquella niña que decía mi nombre?, corríamos en los jardines verdes reímos divertidos otro recuerdo ella estaba en un columpio y reímos los dos subidos en este, otro más ella llorando al ver aquel cuerpo de una mujer de cabello negro largo que estaba en un charco de sangre.

El dolor paso pero me dejo pensando en lo último nunca me había recordado aquel suceso, cuando era un niño tenía extraños sueños con una pequeña niña pero jamás había algo así como en estos momentos.

Me quede un rato en aquella posición para que pasara el dolor y tranquilizarme un poco, sentí que alguien se acercaba a mi mire a un lado y allí estaba ella.

Me miro con curiosidad y respire profundamente.

― ¿Qué te sucedió Shaoran? ― me dijo con aquella mirada tan dulce y tierna.

― Estoy…bien― le dije un poco nerviosos, me levante con dificultad y aun mi mano estaba en mi corazón me miro con preocupación.

― Seguro que estas bien― me tomo del brazo y solo sonreí, ella me miro seria ― ¿Por qué saliste de la habitación? ― me dijo, solo tome de la mano y ella se sonrojo.

― No sería bueno que tu padre me encontrara a tu lado en tu cama― ella solo sonrió.

― Mi padre no se encuentra en casa ― la mire ― A de estar con ella― bajo la mirada y camino por el pasillo aun con mi mano, bajamos las escaleras y entramos al comedor donde estaba el mayordomo que me miro con seriedad.

― Pensé que el joven Li se había ido a su casa― dijo aun con aquella mirada.

― No él se quedó conmigo en mi cama ― dijo Sakura sin ninguna expresión.

― Sakura pero que dices― dijo aquel señor mirándola con sorpresa, Sakura solo hiso un gesto sin importancia.

― No hicimos nada de lo que tu mente imagina― dijo ella ― Y si lo hubiera hecho no te interesaría, ya no soy una niña― la mire y el señor solo abrió la boca para decir algo pero no salía.

Nunca la había visto así con él siempre tenía una actitud diferente, ella solo me miro y me dijo que si desayudaba con ella para después ir a ver a mi abuelo para que nos contara que sucedió con la señora Amamiya.

―Sakura― le dije y ella sonrió nos estábamos llamando por nuestro nombre como si tuviéramos una amistad de años, me sentía muy tranquilo y emocionado al escuchar mi nombre en sus labios ― No es mejor que yo hablé primero con él― le dije un poco más tranquilo, la verdad es que tenía que hablar con él saber el motivo del porque había vendido aquella mansión que por lo que encontramos en aquel viejo diario era de la señora Amamiya aquella mansión.

―No yo quiero ir― me dijo mirándome a los ojos con seriedad ―Quiero saber que sucedió después, ¿Qué paso con ella, se encontró con ella, como fue que murió? Y sobre todo necesito ir al viñedo de mi familia hay algo que necesito saber― dijo pensado en algo que había descubierto en aquel lugar.

―Está bien― le dije con una sonrisa y ella también me imito, después tendría tiempo de hablar a solas con mi abuelo.

― Me voy a reglar y después iremos a tu casa para que tu también lo hagas― me dijo levándose de la mesa y dirigiéndose a su habitación dejándome con el mayordomo que solo me miraba con interés e incomodándome.

No espere mucho pues ella bajo de las escaleras con rapidez y salimos hacia mi casa que por mala suerte estaba toda mi familia.

Mis hermanas me estaban haciendo burla que por fin había dado un gran paso con ella, pero la realidad era otra que solo nos llamábamos por nuestros nombres pero hasta allí.

Me vestí rápido y salí con ella para dirigirnos hasta la empresa de los Li, me sentía muy nervioso no sabía si estaba preparado para saber un gran secreto de mi familia.

Al entrar a la oficina de mi abuelo me sentí tan nervioso porque sabía la verdadera naturaleza de él después de tantos años, lo mire a los ojos estaba sorprendido de ver a Sakura entra a mi lado.

Ella hiso una pequeña reverencia al ver a mi abuelo y el solo sonrió.

―A que debo esta visita― dijo tomando a Sakura por el brazo para que se sentara en la sala que tenía a su lado ― Pequeña donde te habías metido en estos últimos días― ella solo sonrió tímidamente.

―Estaba buscando respuestas sobre el pasado de mi familia― lo miro y él también lo hiso.

― ¿A qué te refieres― dijo ahora colocándose seriamente.

― Abuelo Li― dijo ella tomando de la mano de él ―Necesito saber que le paso a mi abuela Sakura Amamiya― dijo Sakura sin más, el rostro de mi abuelo se puso pálido y nervioso.

― ¿Qué quieres saber sobre ella? ― dijo mi abuelo parándose de aquel sillón y Sakura solo lo miro.

― Sé que usted se casó con ella cuando eran jóvenes― dijo mirándome y mi abuelo también me miraba.

― Shaoran Li sabe sobre ella― dijo mi abuelo frunciendo el ceño ahora sabia de dónde diablos había sacado esa maña de fruncí el ceño.

― Lo sabe― dijo Sakura mirándolo a los ojos ― Encontré el viejo diario de mi abuela― ella saco de su bolsa el libro se lo mostro a mi abuelo que lo miro serio.

― ¿Qué mas sabes? ―dijo mi abuelo de nuevo sentándose a su lado y tomando el libro en sus manos su rostro se transformó en tristeza nunca lo había visto así tan vulnerable.

― Abuelo Li que sucedió después de que se iban a quedar de verse con usted en un lugar― Sakura lo tomo de la mano como dándole apoyo ―Ella no volvió a escribir― mi abuelo solo suspiro con pesar.

― Ella tuvo un accidente― dijo mi abuelo ― Ella murió en aquel lugar, no la volví a ver― mi abuelo bajo la mira y por un momento ve que sus ojos tenían pequeñas lagunas de agua él iba a llorar.

―Lo siento mucho― dijo Sakura tomando de la mano de mi abuelo con consuelo ― Nunca pensé que eso le afectara esto― Sakura bajo la cabeza y también quería llorar.

― No importa ― dijo mi abuelo mirándola con ternura y eso me dejo muy sorprendido.

― Hay tanto que quiero decirle pero no sé si es el momento― me miro Sakura y yo solo me acomode en el sillón.

― Sé que lo has descubierto él me lo dijo― mi abuelo me miro ― Pronto estará aquí él para aclarar todo― mi abuelo sonrió al ver el rostro de Sakura.

Salimos de la oficina de mi abuelo aun con un poco de dudas más yo quería saber quién vendría para aclarar todo.

Mientras tanto me encontraba terminado unos pendientes que tenia del trabajo y Sakura solo me miraba como trabajaba, tenía que hacer lo doble pues mi abuelo había decidido salir de la asociación con los Kinomoto por que no quería nada con aquel abogado que Sakura había dejado a cargo de su parte dentro de esta.

―Sucede algo― le dijo a Sakura la cual está un poco distraída y ella me mira con sus hermoso ojos color verde que hace palpitad mi corazón.

― Si― dijo bajando la mirada ― Tan solo quiero saber quién es él― me miro de nuevo y se mordió ligeramente su labio haciéndola ver más hermosa.

― Solo esperemos― le dije sonriendo y ella también lo hiso.

Después de un rato la secretaria de mi abuelo nos llamó que fuéramos a su oficina.

Al entrar había tres hombres con mi abuelo algo raros pues nunca los había visto.

―Hola Sakura― dijo el hombre que tenía el cabello blanco y usaba lentes pero lo que me llamo más la atención fue sus ojos iguales a los míos.

― Sakura él es Clow Reed― los dos miramos al señor que nos sonreía con ternura y eso me hiso sentir incomodo mi familia era más fría que alegre.

― Él es…― Sakura apretó mi mano y la mire quería llorar al ver aquel señor, los dos sabíamos quién era.

― Sé que sabes quién soy pero en aquel momento no quería decirte mi nombre― dijo el señor mirándome ahora a mí ― Tu debes ser Li Shaoran― me dijo y solo asentí.

― Así que ese chico es él que te había hablado por celular― dijo uno de los chicos, el que tenía los ojos color dorado y cabello castaño claro, él solo sonrío y yo fruncí el ceño quien era ese sujeto.

― Lo siento es que hay tantas cosas que descubrí de mi familia que me es imposible entender todo― dijo Sakura tratando de soltar su mano con la mía pero no se lo permitir y ella solo me miro.

― Porque mejor hablamos y aclaramos todo― dijo el señor.

Mire a mi abuelo que solo estaba allí sin decir nada mirando todo lo que estaba pasando, después de que Sakura se vaya tendré que hablar seriamente con él porque aún había cosas que aclara con él.

Nos sentamos en la sala que había en la oficina de mi abuelo, yo junto con Sakura que aun teníamos nuestras manos entrelazadas y aquel joven nos miraba con mucho interés.

― Aquella noche mi madre nos subió a mis hermanas y a mí en el carro para encontrarnos con Li― dijo el señor mirando a mi abuelo que solo oía la historia ―Mi madre tomo la carretera y miro que había un carro atrás de este que le indicaba con las luces que se detuviera ella sabía quién era― miro a Sakura y ella estaba a punto de llorar porque todos sabíamos quién era el que provoco el accidente.

― Ese día Sakura no llego al lugar en el que habíamos quedado― dijo mi abuelo ― Al día siguiente me entere que ella había muerto en un accidente― Sakura no soporto más y empezó a llorar solté su mano para abrazarla.

― No llores pequeña Sakura― dijo el señor acercándose a ella tratando de consolarla pero ella solo se cubría con las manos su rostro.

El señor se puso de cuclillas para tomar sus manos y ver el rostro de ella.

― Es mejor que llore después de todo lo que ha sabido en estos días― le dije y el solo sonrió, acerque más a Sakura a mi pecho y ella solo lloro ― Solo una pregunta más― le dije la hombre que se levantó y se volvió a sentar.

― Dime― todos me miraron y respire profundamente antes de decir aquella pregunta.

― ¿Cómo le dijo a mi abuelo que usted era su hijo? ― lo mire y el solo sonrió.

― Cuando cumplí los 17 años estaba en una etapa muy rebelde― lo mire ― Misaki no me soportaba así que aquel día me dijo todo― mire a mi abuelo que no dejaba mirarme desde el momento en que abrace a Sakura.

Sakura dejo de llorar y miro al señor que solo sonreía para darme más confort.

― Pequeña no debes sentirte así― la miro de nuevo ― Eso fue el pasado de nosotros no te debe afectar a ti ahora en el presente― Sakura seco sus rostro con sus manos y yo saque un pañuelo para entregárselo ella solo me sonrió con tristeza y mi corazón latió al verla sí.

― Bueno ya todo aclarado pues ahora que todos saben la verdad que va a pasar ahora ― dijo el chico de ojos dorado mirando a Sakura.

― Nada en especial tendremos que regresar al viñedo― dijo el señor levantándose de su lugar junto con el otro joven que no decía nada tan solo estaba mirando.

El señor se despidió de Sakura con una sonrisa y un hasta pronto al igual aquel otro joven pero el chico de los ojos dorados que aún no sabía su nombre le dijo a Sakura que él iba estar aquí por un tiempo y eso me hiso molestar.

Mi abuelo solo me miro con seriedad tal vez por lo que estaba haciendo con Sakura pero no me dijo más, al salir de la oficina me encontré con aquel chico que estaba hablando amenamente con Sakura.

― Y bien ¿Dónde vives? ― Le dijo el joven con una sonrisa.

― Vivo un poco lejos― dijo Sakura.

― Bien pues vamos a tu casa muero de hambre― la tomo de la mano y la guio hasta el ascensor pero yo lo detuve tomando la otra mano de Sakura.

― Sakura― le dije mirándola y aquel chico sonrió de lado eso me molesto.

― Shaoran voy con Kero a mi casa― dijo un poco apenada por lo que había pasado dentro de la oficina pero yo apreté su mano porque no quería que fuera con ese chico que no conocía.

― No vayas― le dije y ella me miro con sorpresa.

― Pues también invita a tu novio― dijo el chico alzando los hombros quitando importancia. Las mejillas de Sakura se sonrojaron más y mire con enojo a ese chico hacía sentir incomoda a ella.

― Esta bien iré con ustedes― le dije y Sakura bajo la mirada.

― Pues bien― dijo el chico soltando la mano de ella y entro al ascensor.

― No te sientas incomoda con él― le dije a Sakura en el oído y ella solo me miro.

― Pero no somos novios― la mire con sorpresa era verdad no éramos nada de eso pero ese chico no debía saber.

― Tu y yo sabemos que somos amigos― le dije tomando su mano y entrando al ascensor en el cual estuvo más incómodo pues aquel chico preguntaba muchas cosas a Sakura, si sabía cocinar, que en donde era mejor comer en Tomoeda, que si sabía dónde había parques de diversiones y que si conocía una dulcería porque a él le gustaba mucho los dulces.

Al llegar a la casa de Sakura este miro a todos lados preguntando porque había tantas cosas antiguas ella solo sonrió acompaño al mayordomo Jun a la cocina dejándome a solas con él.

Me miro y de igual forma lo mire.

― ¿Desde cuando eres novio de Sakura? ― me pregunto y solo respire.

― Desde hace un tiempo― mentí no quería que supiera la verdad y tampoco quería que estuviera a su lado.

― Que bien ella es muy hermosa igual que la abuela― sonrió y solo lo mire con el ceño fruncido no sé pero ese chico no me caía del todo bien aún había algunas cosas que tenía dudas sobre el parentesco que según teníamos.

Después llego Sakura y el mayordomo Jun con varios postres el chico los miro con admiración.

― ¿Cuál debo tomar primero todos se ven tan delicioso? ― dijo mirando a Sakura.

― Toma los que deseas― dijo Sakura con una sonrisa en su rostro y eso me hiso enojar más, porque diablos le sonreía de esa forma si solo lo conocía en un tiempo muy corto y conmigo le costó un poco más estaba molesto.

El mayordomo se marchó diciendo que tenía que ir a recoger al señor Kinomoto y Sakura salió a la cocina por más servilletas.

De nuevo me quede de nuevo solo con él y lo mire estaba comiendo el pastel.

―No te comerás tu pastel― me dijo y solo lo mire serio.

― No ahora no quiero― le dije y el tomo mi plato.

― Bueno pues yo si amo lo dulce― dijo con una sonrisa y solo fruncí el ceño.

― Eres un glotón― le dije y el solo sonrió con más alegría.

―Aun dudo que seas novio de Sakura― lo mire con una ceja alzada como que Sakura.

― Sakura― le dije con fastidio y el solo sonrió con diversión este chico me estaba fastidiando.

Me levante del sillón y me encontré con Sakura en la salida de la sala y solo me miro.

―Li ya te vas― me dijo y solo la mire.

― No aguanto más a ese chico― le dije y ella solo sonrió pero antes de irme la tome de la mano y ella me miro sorprendida.

― Te llamare más tarde― le dije y salí de su casa.

En mi casa me encontraba recostado en mi cama pensando en todo lo que había sucedido en todo este tiempo lo que sucedió en el pasado con mi abuelo y la abuela de Sakura como era posible que entre ellos habría una historia de amor.

― Joven Li― dijo Wei sacándome de mis pensamientos.

― ¿Que sucede?― le dije aun sin mirarlo miraba hacia la ventana aun acostado en la cama.

― Su abuelo desea hablar con usted― me dijo y solo me levante para ir al despacho de mi casa pero antes de entra a este me encontré con mi padre en el pasillo y me detuvo.

― Sé que sabes todo lo de Sakura Amamiya― me dijo y solo lo mire con enojo mi padre sabia aquella historia y aun así guardo silencio.

― Y tu sabias todo y aun así no lo evitaste de que mi abuelo vendiera aquella mansión― él me miro con sorpresa ― Aquella mansión no era de nosotros era de ella― le dije con enojo.

― Lo sé― solo dijo eso aun mirándome a los ojos.

Entre al despacho y mire a mi abuelo que estaba revisando unos documentos me miro y dejo aquello.

― ¿Qué más dedo saber de tu pasado? ― le dije y él solo sonrió.

― Mire que ya estas enamorando a la pequeña Sakura― dijo mi abuelo con una sonrisa.

― No la estoy enamorado― le dije sentándome enfrente de él ― No hay plan para eso pues tú ya has vendido la mansión que supuestamente era de mi abuela― le dije con enojo.

―Solo vendí una parte de aquellas tierras― dijo mirándome a los ojos.

― Aun así no sé qué are pero recuperare aquella mansión y sus tierras se las entregare a Sakura― le dije con decisión si eso era mi nuevo objetivo, mi abuelo solo me miro con una sonrisa.

― No has llevado acabo ese plan de enamorar a Sakura― lo mire ―Tan solo te estas enamorando de ella y creo que ella también por la forma en que te dejo que la consolaras esta mañana― dijo mi abuelo ahora con una sonrisa que jamás le había visto.

― Eso no te incumbe― le dije ahora levantándome de la silla para irme de aquel lugar no lo soportaba cuando hablaba de ese modo y más porque creo que tenía razón por alguna razón ya estaba enamorado de ella.

― No importa que reprimas lo que sientes por ella― lo mire de reojo― esperemos a ver qué sucede en el trascurso del tiempo―salí de aquel lugar sin mirar atrás.

Había pasado unas semanas desde aquella plática con mi abuelo y claro de lo que sucedió con Sakura, todo este tiempo aquel chico siempre estaba pegado de ella y me molestaba un poco eso.

El chico había decidido entra a la misma escuela que nosotros y peor aún estaba en la misma carreara que yo así que tenía que verlo a diario siempre me miraba con curiosidad y con aquella sonrisa.

― Sakura me habían dicho que los mejores helados están al final de la avenida tenemos que ir por unos― dijo de nuevo aquel chico que estaba con ella en la mesa de enfrente y veía a Sakura sonreírle con dulzura y eso me molesto no sé pero siempre me molestaba con facilidad al ver que otros hombre la miraran y ella sonreía hasta con ella ahora si estaba muy mal.

― ¿Qué te sucede Li? ― Me dijo mi amigo Eriol que me miraba como veía con molestia a la mesa de enfrente de mí.

― Nada― le dije con simpleza no quería que Eriol me molestara.

― Creo que te está gustando Sakura― dijo sonriendo diablos ya se había dado cuenta.

― Claro que no― le dije levantándome de mi asiento no quería que fuera interrogado pero no me fue posible salir pues Sakura me intersecto mirándome con una sonrisa.

― Shaoran― me dijo ― ¿Quieres ir a comprar un helado? ― Me sonrió y yo también la imite pero mire al chico que estaba atrás de ella con una sonrisa traviesa.

―Si― le dije y ella sonrió más.

― Puedes ir también Eriol― dijo mirando a mi amigo también que sonreía con diversión después de esto él no me dejaría de molestar con esta situación.

― Sera muy ― dijo Eriol con una sonrisa de maldad sabría que me molestaría todo el resto de la tarde.

En el trascurso al dichosa heladería ello estaba hablando de cosas triviales más de postres Sakura siempre sonreía cuando hacían algún chiste Eriol o el chico.

― De verdad que eres muy divertido Eriol― dijo el chico con mucha confianza.

― Gracias― dijo con una sonrisa.

― En otras cosas estas invitado a la fiesta de despedida de un amigo cercano a Sakura― dijo el chico mirando a Sakura como pidiendo aprobación de que mi amigo fuera a la dichosa fiesta.

― Claro que estas invitado a la fiesta Eriol― dijo ella con una hermosa sonrisa.

― Genial mi primer fiesta aquí en Tomoeda― dijo el chico acercándose más a Eriol para hablar acerca de aquella fiesta, Sakura se acercó a mí y me dijo.

― Tu también puedes ir a la fiesta Shaoran― la mire pero no sabía si era bueno que yo fuera aquella fiesta.

― No sé si sea correcto ir― le dije y ella sonrió.

― Se va mi amigo Fay― dijo bajando la mirada ― Él fue mi primer novio― la mire con sorpresa.

― Yo…― mire del otro lado y sentí su mano con la mía.

― Él no era mi novio lo que se dice ser un novio tan solo fue el titulo― dijo mirándome a los ojos sin soltar aun mi mano ― Había un chico que me molestaba en el pasado me decía que si quería ser su novia y bueno Fay empezó el rumor de que yo y él éramos novios solo así aquel chico me dejo de molestar― ella sonrió y soltó mi mano su calor se había ido no quería que la soltara.

― Ya veo― le dije y ella me volvió a ver.

―Yo me enamore de Fay― me dijo mirándome a los ojos ― Cuando el chico fue trasladado a otra escuela Fay dejo aquel trato de novio pero no sabía que yo ya me había enamorado de él hasta después― miro por los aparadores de las tiendas con interés y nos detuvimos porque ella le llamo la atención de algo que encontró.

―Porque me dices esto― le dije y ella sonrió.

― Porque eras mi amigo― la mire y sonreí era cierto nos habíamos hecho amigos desde que descubrimos aquel secreto.

―Si lo amas no deberías dejarlo ir― le dije y eso me dolió mucho no sabía porque se lo dije.

― No puedo pues me hiso daño― dijo Sakura sin mirarme ― Él se encargó de desenamorarme― la mire cero que aquello que vivió con él le dolió mucho.

― Ya veo― le dije y mire que Eriol estaba en una de las maquinas donde se sacan peluches con unas pinzas, el chico estaba haciendo lo posible para sacar uno de esos peluches.

― Pues sí pero ya paso él ahora se casara con su prometida― dijo con una sonrisa y me miro de nuevo ―Vamos a ver que están haciendo― dijo caminando hacia ellos.

Aquella tarde la pase a su lado claro el odioso de aquel chico siempre estaba a su lado, la tomaba de la mano y eso me hacía enojar mi amigo no me ayudaba mucho que digamos en fin acepte ir aquella fiesta que sería en un club de música.

El día llego me encontraba en aquel club a lado de mi fiel amigo Eriol que veía muy emocionado a la chica de aquel día en la escuela que me puso nerviosa estaba un poco loca para la supuesta edad que tenía según Sakura.

Miraba a Sakura se veía muy hermosa con aquel vestido de color rosa que le llegaba un poco más arriba de la rodilla lo cual me molestaba pues algunos chicos la miraban con lujuria y de nuevo Eriol me decía que estaba Celoso.

Y si lo estaba pues no me agradaba para nada que la viera así solo que ya estaba enamorado de ella, lo sabía su forma gentil, su sonrisa angelical, sus ojos que eran iguales a los de aquella niña de mis sueños todo de ella era bueno y puro.

― Vamos Shaoran vamos a bailar― dijo mi amigo que ya estaba abrazando a la chica loca mire que el chico fastidioso estaba a la lado de Sakura que le decía algo al oído y el otro estaba mirándome detenidamente hasta que se acercó a mí.

― Eres Li Shaoran― me dijo y yo solo lo mire.

― Si― él sonrió.

― Sé que te gusta Sakura― dijo sentándose a mi lado ― Me lo dijo Kero― lo mire de reojo.

― No sé de qué hablas― le dije sin mirarlo más porque me decía eso.

― Me alegra que ella pueda a volver a sonreír de nuevo así― antes de irse me miro dijo ― Espero la hagas feliz Li― me sonrió y se marchó con los demás.

Sakura se dirigió a mí y se sentó a mi lado tomo mi mano sonrió yo también lo hice.

― Vamos a bailar― me dijo con una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro sus ojos verdes brillaban por las luces.

― No soy bueno en el baile ― le dije y ella rio suave.

― Bueno― se levantó pero la detuve y ella me miro con sorpresa ― ¿Qué sucede? ― me dijo mirándome a los ojos con sorpresa.

― ¿A dónde vas? ― le dije y ella sonrió.

― Voy al baño― dijo y la mire de nuevo porque había elegido aquel vestido había muchos chicos que la miraban ella no podía ir sola.

―Te acompaño― ella me miro ― Es peligroso― le dije y ella solo sonrió apretó mi mano con la de ella.

― Vamos― me dijo y así nos dirigimos por hacía el baño ella entro al de mujeres y yo al de hombres.

La espere por un pequeño momento pero ya no podía más que aquellos chicos la miraban así la tome de la mano y nos dirigimos a la salida ella solo me miraba con sorpresa por la forma en que la había sacado del club.

― Shaoran que sucede― me dijo, me acerque a ella la tome de la cintura y la bese despacio en los labios ella cerro los ojos igual que yo mi corazón latía fuertemente aquel beso era diferente a los que he dado a otras chicas ella me hacía sentir de otra forma.

Me separe por la falta de aire y la mire que sus ojos brillaban más de lo normal y subí mi mano hasta su cabeza y la volví a besar con más entusiasmo sus manos estaban en mi pecho cerca de mi corazón que latió de nuevo de aquel modo que me agradaba más, eso mostraba que ya estaba enamorado de ella pero ahora tenía que descubrir si ella lo estaba de mí.

 **Sakura**

Todo había sucedido tan de repente mi vida dio un gran giro primero descubrí que aquélla mujer que tanto se parecía a mí era mi abuela, segundo que teníamos Shaoran y yo un tío en común al igual un peculiar primo algo rarito pero agradable.

Después el enfrentamiento con el abuelo Li lo peor que quien causo el accidente era nada más que mi abuelo Amamiya, eso me dolió mucho pero allí estaba él para consolarme y no sé pero me sentí más segura a su lado.

Lo miraba estaba celoso por la forma en que me trataba Kero y eso me daba mucha risa, Kero invito a Eriol a ir a la fiesta que harían mis amigos para la despedida de Fay si él se iría a Francia para su compromiso con su prometida.

Estaba contenta por él porque sabía que lo que hubo en algún día ya no existe tampoco lo odiaba porque ahora mi corazón latía por cierto castaño que en estos momentos me besaba y no sabía el motivo pero se sentía también aquí adentró de mi corazón.

Lo mire de nuevo me tenía muy pegada a su pecho solo coloque mis manos en si pecho para evitar más contacto mi corazón latía fuerte y creo que el de él también, aquel beso sabia a un poco de alcohol pues él había bebido un poco dentro del club.

―Shaoran― le dije cunado ya mi respiración había normalizado quería preguntarle por qué me había besado pero no era el momento.

― No digas nada Sakura― dijo soltándome de la forma en que me tenía él se quitó la chamarra que tenía y me la coloco en mis hombros― Así nadie más te vera― me dijo y el solo paso su mano por su cabello y sonríe de nuevo estaba celoso por los chicos me veían.

En el trascurso de la noche no dijo mas solo me llevo a mi casa y nos despedimos con una sonrisa, aquella noche tuve un sueño tranquilo solo pensaba en aquel beso que me dio él.

En el transcurso de la semana volvió a pasar me besaba cuando él se le antojaba pero no me daba una explicación del porqué hacia eso hasta que un día decidí enfrentarlo antes de que se marchara.

Estaba en la biblioteca haciendo una investigación para una tarea pendiente que tenía y allí estaba él de nuevo besándome detrás de un libro me sorprendió mucho aquel beso pero más fue que mi corazón latía fuerte cada vez que estaba a mi lado y aquellos besos me hacía desear más, antes de que se marchara como siempre lo hacia lo tome del brazo y me miro con sorpresa.

― Shaoran no te vayas quiero hablar contigo― le dije y sonríe me levante de la silla.

―Yo…― dijo pero ahora fui yo quien lo beso nunca me había atrevido hacerlo hoy fue la ocasión especial para enfrentarlo y decirle lo que sentía por él.

― Me enamore de ti― le dije mirándolo de nuevo mirándolo a los ojos y a sus labios deseando de nuevo poder besarlo de nuevo.

"La decisión del primer beso es la más crucial en cualquier historia de amor, porque contiene dentro de este la pasión deseada."

*********************************Continura*****************************


	7. Cerezo 7

**Los personajes de SCC pertenecen al Grupo Clamp.**

 **El secreto del cerezo**

 **Capítulo 7**

 **La crónica de una declaración anunciada**

 ***************************Esa noche del club***************************

Dentro de un carro dos hombres miraban aquella escena de los castaños y uno de ellos se molestó mucho por aquello.

― Me habías dicho que ella no tenía ninguna relación con él― dijo el señor que estaba mirando por la ventana del auto.

― Ellos dos no tiene nada― dijo el otro tratando de decirlo tan tranquilo.

― Necesito que los vigiles no quiero sorpresas― dijo el primer hombre al otro que lo miraba con el ceño fruncido.

―Siempre me das ordenes estoy cansado de los Kinomoto― respiro y miro al frente ― Y de ti― dijo apretando el volante que estaba en sus manos.

― Pues hasta que llegue el momento tendrás que hacerlo acuérdate que te ayude en aquel momento―miro de nuevo al frente ― Solo vigílalos ― el carro se puso en marcha con ellos adentro.

 **Sakura**

El me miro con sorpresa por mi declaración tan repentina no me sentía mal por haberle dicho que ya estaba enamorada de él lo solté porque no quería asustarlo más de lo que ya estaba.

― Lo siento― le dije dándome la vuelta guardando mis cosas lo mire de nuevo y el solo se pasó su mano por su cabello.

― Sakura yo…― le dice y yo solo lo detuve antes de que digiera algo que no deseaba escuchar.

― No digas nada ― coloque mi mano en sus labios y de nuevo este corazón latía tan fuerte cuando estaba a su lado.

Tome mis cosas y salí sin decir mas no quería verlo por hoy camine hasta llegar a un parque donde había muchos niños jugando, unos cuantas parejas que caminaban a su lado me recordó a lo que hace un momento había pasado no se arrepentía pero aquella mirada que le dio él la dejo pensando que si fue lo mejor decirle aquella declaración de amor.

Miro un rato más aquellas parejas y sintió que alguien se sentó a su lado cuando miro quien era se sorprendió.

― Hola pequeña― dijo el hombre que le sonrió era el padre de Tomoyo.

―Hola― le dije de nuevo mirándolo a los ojos que era de color violeta como los de Tomoyo.

― ¿Qué haces sola en este parque? ― me dijo y solo seguí mirando a los niños.

― Tan solo quería respirar un poco― le dije y el rio ante lo dicho.

― Eres muy linda igual que tu madre― dijo mirando al frente ahora ya tenía mi atención él conocía a mi madre.

― ¿Por qué lo dice? ― Le dije mirándolo de nuevo a los ojos.

― Porque tu madre era muy parecida a ti solo con la diferencia de tu cabello― él sonrió y yo solo seguía mirándolo.

― Seria muy bien que estuvieras en la campaña de publicidad de la revista en la que trabajo― me dice ― No te gustaría ser la nueva modelo de la revista en la que trabajo― lo mire en Francia había varios agentes de publicidad que querían que protagonizará sus revistas siendo la modelo principal pero mi padre nunca me dejo porque según él no quería vivir otra vez aquella experiencia de nuevo con mi madre lo hiso.

― No creo que a mi padre le guste mucho― le dije tomando mi cabello y amarrándolo en una coleta.

― Bueno ya eres mayor de edad― dijo el señor y me sonrió ― Piénsalo― de su cartera saco una tarjeta de presentación y solo me la dio.

Lo mire que se levantó de la banca y sonrió antes de irse.

Al llegar a mi casa mire que estaba mi padre con mi hermano, su esposa y el pequeño Hero que cuando me veo me abrazo fuertemente.

― Tía te extrañe mucho― me dijo el pequeño que me sonrió.

―Igual Hero― le dije entrando a la sala donde estaba mi familia los cuales hablaban de la empresa.

― Que bueno que te veo Sakura― dijo mi padre con aquella sonrisa tan falsa desde que murió mi madre o mucho antes pero no me había dado cuenta.

― Nuestro padre quiere decirte algo muy importante― dijo mi hermano con una mirada tan extraña, él era muy raro no creo que le haya dolido la muerte de nuestra madre porque simple él no lloro cuando se la lloraron para que la cremaran.

― ¿Qué sucede? ― le dije fríamente ya no compartíamos esas cosas que antes cuando éramos niños lo hacíamos nos separó muestro padre, él estudio en Japón y yo en Francia dos países muy diferente.

― Sakura necesito que saques a Yue T. de la asociación pues los Li ya han retirado sus acciones― dijo mi padre mirándome a los ojos.

― Es necesario porque así podrá entrar el nuevo capital que mi padre ha buscado y seguir predominando en el mercado― dijo mi hermano mirando a nuestro padre.

Pensé por un momento lo que me habían dicho y ellos creían que yo era demasiado tonta para no darme cuenta de que aquel nuevo capital no era más que aquella zorra que se había hechizado a mi padre.

― No lo hare― le dije cruzándome de brazos no dejare que el dinero de mi madre sea compartido con aquella mujer.

― Sakura no te das cuenta que es importante unir las dos empresas― dijo mi padre ― Así no perderemos el prestigio como lo está haciendo los Li― aquella palabras me habían dado una nuevo plan pero ello no deben saber lo que le haría jure ante las cenizas de mi madre el dia en que regrese que buscaría el asesino y que haría pagar a mi padre por el sufrimiento que le hiso pasar a mi madre cuando estaba viva.

― Sakura date cuenta de que nuestra familia no saldrá perjudicada en esto― dijo mi hermano ya un poco molesto y solo fruncí el ceño.

― Nuestra Familia― le dije ya bajando mis brazos y acercándome un poco más a donde estaban ellos ― No somos una familia desde que murió mamá― los mire a los dos y mi padre frunció el ceño, mi hermano se levantó del sillón y quedo enfrente de mi me miro con enojo.

― No quiero que se pelen― dijo mi padre también ya de pie cerca de nosotros.

― Pues no voy a retirar a Yue― le dije con desafío ―Yo también tengo derecho sobre lo que mi madre nos dejó como herencia― les dije y mi hermano ya estaba molesto.

― Sakura― dijo con enojo mi hermano.

― No― le dije ― Esa es mi decisión si no la aceptan y pasan sobre mí se arrepentirán― le dije a los dos.

Y solo se sorprendieron de lo que había dicho no tenía miedo de lo que sucediera no estaba sola estaba mi tio Clow y mis primos que me podrían ayudar sin contar con Yukito, Yue y los demás incluso Shaoran.

― No importa la decisión ya está tomada nos uniremos con los Wang― mire a mi hermano con odio ― Te guste o no ― dijo él cruzando sus brazos.

― Bien pues creo que retirare mi dinero de la asociación― le dije dando la vuelta ― Y le diré a Yue que me ayude a retirar mi dinero de la empresa― mire de reojo a mi padre.

― Sakura no puedes hacer eso― dijo mi hermano con aquella mirada tan desafiante que siempre tenía cuando estaba de malas.

― A no pues ya verán los dos de lo que soy capaz― le dije saliendo de la sala pero fui detenida por mi hermano.

Mi cuñada solo estaba mirando y Hero me siguió hasta mi cuarto lo mire estaba muy preocupado por aquella pelea, es muy inteligente para ser un niño de 6 años.

― Tía estas muy enojada con mi padre― dijo sentándose en mi cama y solo sonreí.

― No pequeño tan solo nos enojamos un momento pero no tienes por qué preocuparte― me senté a su lado y acaricie su cabello negro igual que mi hermano.

― Tía mi padre es malo contigo― dijo mirándome con aquellos ojos cafés que me recordaba mucho a mi hermano cuando era un niño.

― No tu padre es un buen hombre― le dije y lo abrace él no tenía la culpa de todo lo que ha sucedido entre nosotros los "adultos".

Pase un rato con mi sobrino mirando videos en internet hasta que si madre fue por él a mi habitación ella no me dijo mas solo me sonrió.

Mire por la noche aquella tarjeta que me había dado el padre Tomoyo y sonreía pues se me había ocurrido una gran idea eso solo era el paso en mi plan para molestar a mi padre y de paso a mi hermano.

Al día siguiente no se encontraba de nuevo mi padre en casa pero eso no me molesto solo estaba allí mi fiel mayordomo Jun que se había roto aquella confianza.

― Sakura a donde iras hoy― me dijo sirviendo el desayuno, hoy era un día festivo así que no tenía clases hasta dentro de 2 días.

― Tengo que ir con Yukito a mi sesión― le dije no tenía que saber a dónde más iría ― Pasare todo el día con él― le mentí.

― Bien te dejo esto tu padre― me entrego unos documentos y sabía lo que era así siempre era quería que firmara aquello para que los Wang entraran a la empresa de la familia.

― Lo revisare― le dije tomando el sobre y saliendo de mi casa sin decir más.

Al llegar a la oficina de Yukito ya estaba recostada en aquel sillón de color vino estaba esperando a que él terminara con un asunto pendiente, al llegar había pasado a lo oficina de Yue a dejarle aquel documento y claro aque estuviera preparado para que sacara mi dinero de la empresa cuando fuera el momento.

Mire de nuevo mi celular no había tenido ningún mensaje de él no había respuesta ante la declaración que aquel día respire mire el techo y de mi mente no sacaba aquellos ojos color ámbar.

― ¿Qué sucede Sakura? ― dijo Yukito entrando a su oficina y mirándome allí en el sillón.

― Nada tan solo recordando algo que sucedió― le dije y el solo se acercó a mí.

― Dime que ha sucedido― me miro con ternura y pues a él no podía mentirle le dije todo lo que estaba sucediendo en mi casa y aquella declaración con Shaoran Li.

― Así paso― le dije terminando aquello que sentía.

― Sabes Sakura como consejo solo te dijo que asegures todo porque hay muchos que sufrirán incluyendo a ti― me dijo con seriedad me levante de aquel sillón y lo mire.

― No hay problema― tome de sus manos ― Que más tengo que perder― le dije tratando de contener mis lágrimas.

― Debes saber perdonar a tu padre― dijo Yukito ― A tu hermano después de todo ellos son tu familia― lo mire cuando termino de decir aquello.

― Una familia rota― le dije levantándome del sillón ― Aun así no me detendré les daré a conocer quién soy yo― lo mire por última vez antes de salir de su oficina.

Antes de irme busque a Yue para decirle que se marchara de la empresa discretamente para que mi padre se percatara que ya había firmado aquellos documentos y los Wang ya entrara pero lo que no constaba era lo que iba hacerle a partir de que aquella mujer pisara la empresa o mi casa ellos sabrán quien es Sakura Kinomoto.

Me encontraba sentada en aquella empresa de publicidad todos corrían por todos lados con papeles, había llegado a la empresa donde se encontraba el padre de Tomoyo por desgracia él estaba ocupado así que estaba esperando a que me atendiera.

La secretaria se acercó a mí y me dijo que la siguiera pero en el pasillo me encontré con Sonomi que me miro con odio y solo pase a su lado ella no dijo nada.

La secretaria me dijo que entrara a la oficina que el señor Daidouji me esperaba ya, entre con clama a la oficina estaba atendiendo una llamaba pero en cuanto me veo sonrió y termino muy rápido la llamaba.

― Bienvenida Sakura― dijo indicándome que me sentara en una de las sillas que estaba enfrente de su escritorio y pude ver que había varias fotos de Tomoyo y de él como si fueran padre e hija tan felices, me hubiera gustado mucho tener una foto así a lado de mi padre pero lamentablemente no había nada de fotos desde que murió mi madre él se dedicó a destruir cada una de las fotos de ella de todos, desde de aquel día mi padre no permitía que alguien me sacara fotos al igual que mi hermano que no tenía ninguna foto a lado de su esposa o hijo.

― Sakura has decidido ser la modelo de la portada de esta edición― dijo con una sonrisa y solo lo mire.

― Si― le dije sin pensarlo ya había planeado todo y esto solo era un pequeño paso de todo.

― Tendrás algún problema con tu padre― dijo mirándome con seriedad.

― No― le dije ― Yo tomo mis propias decisiones ya soy mayor de edad― lo mire con seriedad para que me creyera que había dicho.

― Muy bien― dijo de nuevo con una sonrisa.

Después de hablar de todo el contrato y claro el sueldo que me daría por modelar en su revista y dejarme tomar fotos después de casi 15 años que nadie tomaba una foto de mí, me mostro el estudio, el fotógrafo que era una persona muy divertida y un poco extravagante.

― Bien pequeña necesito que empecemos ya― dijo el señor Daidouji ― Puedes llevarla a que se cambie― le dijo a una señorita que de nuevo me llevo al estudio donde estaba el fotógrafo.

― El señor Daidouji nunca da una oportunidad a nadie― dijo la secretaria analizándome y solo la mire con seriedad sin decir nada me encamine hasta llegar a donde me cambiaria de ropa, las demás personas solo me miraban y murmuraban cosas que ni sabían quién era yo.

El fotógrafo tomo sus fotos con diversos cambios de fotos hasta me realizaron un nuevo cambio de look nada extremo solo unos pequeños retoques a mi cabello siguiendo largo pero algo más moderno.

Al salir de aquel lugar me encontré con el señor Daidouji que me sonrió cuando me veo.

― Pequeña― me dijo acercándose a mí ― Iras a tu casa te llevo― solo sonreí.

― Claro― le dije tímidamente y el solo me ayudo a entra a su carro que un chofer nos llevaría a mi casa tenía que interrogarlo sobre mi madre si él sabía algo de aquel día.

En el trascurso del viaje le pregunte con mucho disimulo aquello que yo deseaba saber pero él solo me dijo que no sabía nada pues aquel día solo le preocupaba su hija que andaba jugando conmigo.

Eso me dejo pensando que aquellos niños que estaban en mis recuerdos ella estaban allí pero quien era aquel chico que siempre estaba a mi lado, que siempre juagaba conmigo en aquel columpio, ¿quién era aquel chico?.

― Llegamos― me dijo sacándome de mis pensamientos y solo baje con ayuda de él pero no todo estaba bien pues mi abuelo iba saliendo de mi casa al igual que mi padre que estaba con aquella mujer que tanto odiaba.

―Sakura― dijo mi abuelo mirando con molestia al señor Daidouji― ¿Qué haces con él? ― dijo mi abuelo aproximándose hasta donde estábamos nosotros.

― Sakura entra a la casa ahora mismo tenemos que hablar― dijo mi padre con una gran molestia en sus palabras eso me irrito más.

― Primero que nada este señor es mi tío, segundo contigo tengo que hablar y tercero no hablare contigo esta que esa mujer se vaya― dije señalado a cada uno de los hombres que me estaban mirando.

La mujer solo sonrió y se marchó sin decir nada, mi abuelo se acercó a mí y solo lo mire.

― Zhou déjanos hablar con ella a solas― dijo mi abuelo mirando al hombre que estaba a mi lado y solo se subió a su carro sin antes decirme nos vemos mañana.

Entre a mi casa un poco molesta por aquella actitud.

― Y bien que me quieren decir― les dije tomando asiento ellos solo me miraron.

― Sakura― dijo mi padre cruzándose de brazos ― Zhou Daiudoji tuvo una relación con tu madre― lo mire sin entender.

― Eso fue hace unos años mucho antes de que mi madre se casara contigo― le dije sabía que mi madre tuvo como novio a ese señor pero al final no se casó con él.

― No Sakura él fue el culpable de que tu madre se distanciara de mi― lo mire y suspire.

― ¡Pues eso ya paso dijo tú te olvidaste de mi madre en tan solo unos meses ya tenías a esa mujer a tu lado! ― le dije levantando la voz ― Y claro que ella ya era tu amante cuando mama estaba viva― mi padre me miro con sorpresa y mi abuelo también lo hiso.

― No importa lo que ha sucedido― dijo con calma y solo lo mire.

― No se da cuenta que mi padre ya tenía un amante― le dije ― Era su hija no le molesta―el solo miro a mi padre y me dijo.

― No porque eso fue problema de los dos― lo mire y suspire era momento de confrontar lo que ya sabía sobre su pasado.

― ¿Por qué causo la muerte de la abuela Sakura? ― le dije y él solo abrió los ojos con sorpresa y mi padre lo miro.

― ¿Que sabes de ella? ― dijo el abuelo mirándome con mucha atención y solo lo mire con el ceño fruncido.

― Lo sé todo― le dije sin rodeos ― También sé que mi tío Clow el cual está en la hacienda de los Amamiya ― lo mire y el solo se sorprendió mucho lo que le había dicho.

― Él te lo dijo― me dice ya nervioso.

― No Li y yo lo descubrimos todo― me cruce de brazos y los mire a los dos los cuales estaba tan sorprendidos por lo que estaba diciendo.

― Sakura todo hay una explicación― me dijo mi abuelo tomando asiento.

― ¿Cuál verdad? ― le dije y solo suspire.

― Yo…no fui que la asesine aquella noche― me decía y solo lo mire.

― ¿Y que sucedió porque ella iba a ser feliz a lado de quien era su amor verdadero?― el solo me miraba.

― Aquella noche ella salió con mis hijos para encontrase con Hien Li― lo escuché con atención ― La seguí para que me explicara por qué había tomado aquella decisión y más porque ya tenía los papeles de divorcio en mis manos― el bajo la cabeza.

― ¿Y qué sucedió?― le dije para que prosiguiera.

― Ella no se fijó al frente de que venía otro carro el cual el conductor estaba en estado de embriagues y se estrellaron― dijo el abuelo ― El carro donde iban ellos salió de la carretera por fortuna los niños traían los cinturones de seguridad así que no hubo heridas tan profundas por ellos pero Sakura tenía más heridas porque el golpe lo recibió ella― el me miro a los ojos.

― ¿Y no la ayudo?― le dije y el solo suspiro bajo la cabeza.

― Si la ayude― dijo el abuelo ― Saque con mucho cuidado a los niños del carro pero el olor de la gasolina del carro estaba alrededor un corto con los cables y aria explosión en cualquier momento así que me apresure a sacar a los niños― en un momento él se cayó y mi corazón de nuevo latió fuertemente porque sabía que algo venia que no soportaría.

― ¿Y ella? ― estaba ya con las lágrimas en mis ojos.

― Ella…― lo mire se mordió el labio.

― Dime la verdad― se lo pedía porque esto no podría tener un final tan cruel o tal vez sí.

― Ella se quedó en el carro― lo mire sin entender.

― ¿Por qué no la ayudo a salir? ― le dije ya un poco molesta.

― No, le dije que se quedara allí por el bien de nuestros hijos― él no me miraba y eso me sorprendió ― No soportaría que ella estuviera con Shen Li y se llevara a mis hijos― mis ojos no aguanto mas y salieron las lágrimas contenidas.

― Por…que― le dije ya con las lágrimas en mis mejillas.

― Porque yo la amaba más que a nadie y el solo hecho de que no pudo olvidarlo eso me hacía tanto daño por eso se lo pedí que muriera en aquel momento y ella solo acepto con lágrimas en sus ojos― al termino de aquel secreto que tanto guardo mi abuelo, llore porque mi abuelo era un ser tan terrible y que compartía su sangre eso me daba mucho asco.

― ¡Es un ser tan horrible! ― Se lo dije ya con molestia y con lágrimas en mis ojos.

Mi padre me miro y mi abuelo también me miro con los ojos rojos que también tenía lágrimas en ellos.

― Sakura― él se levantó y quería acercase a mí pero yo me levante de aquel lugar y lo mire de nuevo.

― ¿Shen Li lo sabe?― le dije y el solo meno la cabeza con negación ― ¿Mi madre lo supo?― le dije y el de nuevo negó ― Pues es tan cruel que ni mi su propia hija le dijo antes de que muriera aquello que sucedió en el accidente y que sus hijos que viven no lo saben― le dije con molestia.

― Sakura por favor no se lo digas a Clow o a Sonomi― lo mire con orgullo tenia aquel secreto que bien me podría ayudar pero yo solo quería que esto se cerrara para siempre. Como me digo mi tío Clow eso era el pasado de ellos y que no debía afectar mi presente.

― No se lo diré porque tarde o temprano la verdad se sabrá― le dije y mire a mi padre.

― Sakura― dijo mi abuelo queriendo tomar mi mano.

― No me toque― le dije con molestia ― No quiero que me vuelva a dirigir la palabra y que jamás me diga nieta porque usted no es nadie― le dije marchándome a mi habitación no antes de darme cuenta de aquellas maletas que estaban en la sala aquella mujer estaría viviendo en mi casa no la dejaría pero eso era un problema de mi familia que el abuelo no debía estar involucrado.

Al llegar a mi habitación tome mi maleta y empecé a empacar mis cosas me iría de mi casa porque sabía que aquella mujer entraría a esta casa y no podía hacer nada por el momento.

Al salir de mi habitación mire que mi padre estaba en la sala esperándome a que bajara.

― Sakura en cuanto a lo de tu abuela yo no sabía nada― me dijo y lo mire sin creerle ya nada de lo que decía.

― ¿Y aquellas maletas? ― le dije señalando las maletas de color rojo que estaban en la sala.

― Yuko vivirá con nosotros― lo mire enojada ― Nosotros pronto nos casaremos― dijo mirándome a los ojos y yo solo me enfurecí mas por aquello eso sí que no sabía.

― Después de tantos años ahora han decidido casarse― le dije cruzándome de brazos ― ¿Por qué no cuando mi madre estaba con vida? ― Él me miro y suspiro.

― Sakura por favor― se acercó a mí pero yo retrocedí hasta quedar cerca de la puerta.

― ¡Porque no me respondes! ― le dije ya molesta ― ¡¿Por qué ahora, porque en estos momentos, porque después de casi 15 años decides esto?! ― le grite ya estaba irritada y de malas no debía llorar pero el coraje que tenía era mucho más grande.

― ¿No crees que estas siendo egoísta? ― me dijo mirándome a los ojos ― ¡Yo también tengo derecho a ser feliz después de tantos años! ― me dijo levantando su voz nunca lo había hecho.

― ¡No soy egoísta!― le dije ― ¿Feliz? ¡Si ya lo eras cuando estaba mi madre con vida también tenías a ella a tu lado como tu amante!― le dije de igual forma gritándole después de todo esto ya estaba casi roto y sin modo de volverse a unir.

― ¡Porque tu madre me fue infiel con Zhou Daiudoji y Hien Li todo este tiempo! ― me dijo con tanta rabia de aquello.

Mi padre no tenía pruebas de aquello tan solo comentarios que habían hecho algunas amistades de la familia.

― Eso no importa porque no hay pruebas― le dije y el sonrió con ironía.

― Claro que las hay yo ve a tu madre abrasada de Daiudoji ― lo mire y también sonreí como él lo hiso.

― Y que después de eso te buscaste a un amante para no estar solo― lo mire y tome en mi mano mi maleta.

― ¿Sakura a donde vas? ― me pregunto mirando aquella maleta.

― Es obvio no― le dije alzando los hombros y sé que eso le molesta mucho pues su cara ya estaba más que roja por el coraje que ya tenía.

― ¡Sakura Kinomoto Amamiya no me alces los hombros sabes muy bien que aquellos moditos son de mala educación y más porque soy tu padre! ― me dijo ya molesto por mis arranques de modales.

― ¡No me importa para eso me enviaste a ese colegió para que me educaran porque tu no podías porque estabas con aquella mujer!― le dije gritándole del mismo modo que él lo hacía.

― Si sales de la casa ya no podrás regresar― dijo mi padre en un tono serio.

― Me iré porque yo no viviré a lado de una zorra como Yuko― le dije y ve que se acercó a mi tan rápido que no me dio tiempo de alegarme y zas una buena cachetada en mi mejilla mi padre me había dado por decir aquel comentario. Nunca en mi vida me había golpeado o levantado la mano durante este tiempo.

Lo mire y el solo se quedó sorprendido por lo que había hecho.

― Esto jamás te lo voy a perdonar― le dije con las lágrimas en mis mejillas me dolió no lo puedo negar pero mas me dolía que aceptara a esa mujer y no a mí.

― Sakura― dijo mi padre pero no deje que me dijera mas salí de mi casa sin decir más mire a Jun que también estaba sorprendido por lo que había pasado.

Al salir de aquella casa estaba llorando porque ya había perdido a mi padre y a mi familia pero no era en estos momentos fue aquella noche. Camine por la calle pero no sabía dónde ir porque con mi tío no podía estaba muy lejos, mire que un auto se detuvo a mi lado y me dijo.

― Sakura― mire al conductor era el señor Hien Li, él bajo del carro y me ayudo a que subiera a su automóvil.

Tenía la mirada baja y él se percató de que no estaba bien ya había dejado de llorar pero aun dolía aquella bofetada que me dio mi padre.

― ¿Te llevo a tu casa? ― me dijo y yo solo lo mire negué con la cabeza realmente no sabía a donde ir tal vez con Yukito o Yue pero ellos me interrogarían del porque estaba huyendo en especial Yukito y no tenía ánimos de escuchar aquellos reclamos.

― No, quiero ir a casa mi padre me a echado― le dije aunque lo último era mentira.

― Bien te llevare a mi casa no es bueno que andes sola a estas horas― me dijo y lo mire recordé lo que había dicho mi padre que mi madre también tuvo una relación con Hien Li.

― ¿Puedo preguntar algo sobre el pasado? ― le dije y el me miro de reojo.

― ¿Qué es? ― me dijo y yo solo suspire mire mi mano que estaba cubierta con el suerte azul que traía.

― ¿Usted tuvo una relación con mi madre? ― él detuvo el carro cuando llegamos a su casa me miro y sonrió.

― Si, pero fue hace muchos años mucho antes de que naciera tu hermano― dijo bajo la mira y lo mire con sorpresa eso quiere decir que si había algo entre ellos y me mordí el labio.

― ¿Cómo? ― fue lo único que se me vino a la mente como era posible.

― Nadeshiko era una mujer muy hermosa y fue muy talentosa para muchas cosas pero era muy noble, muchas chicas le tenían envidia y siempre se metía en problemas― el sonrió creo que recordó algo muy bueno ― Ella siempre fue cuidada por su hermano mayor e incluso por mí porque era muy buena no queríamos que se borrara aquella sonrisa en su rostro― me miro y solo me quede en silencio.

― Mi padre dice que estuvo con ella aun cuando estaba casa con él― le dije lo mire y el solo me miro con el ceño fruncido eso me hacía recordar mucho a Shaoran.

― No es verdad nunca hubo nada de lo que se imagina tu padre― lo mire ― Tan solo hubo una hermosa amistad que por cierto mi esposa tenia envidia― sonrió.

― ¿Pero porque? ― le dije aun no quedaba claro eso.

― Nadeshiko y yo tan solo fuimos novios pero cuando éramos niños después nos dimos cuenta de que no funcionaría pues era más amistad que amor― me dijo sonriendo ― Siempre respete a tu madre y cuando murió me dolió porque ya no la vería sonreír pero tú me recuerdas mucho a ella así que le hice una promesa a Nadeshiko que protegería su hija y que siempre vería por ella― lo mire y sonreí eso ya estaba claro entre ellos nunca hubo nada de lo que mi padre se imaginaba y solo había una amistad que por cierto su hijo y yo teníamos algo parecido con la diferencia de que yo ya estaba enamorada de él.

Me ayudo a bajar del carro y entramos a su casa donde estaba ya sus hijas, su esposa y claro Shaoran.

― Sakura querida― dijo la señora Li recibiéndome con un abrazo ― ¿Qué te trae por aquí? ― dijo mirando a su esposo.

― Kinomoto la hecho de su casa― dijo sin quitarme la mirada y era verdad ya no quería mas secretos y no importaba que ellos se enteraran que los Kinomotos ya no estaban unidos.

― Bueno querida ya sabes que está siempre será tu casa― me sonrió con ternura mire a Shaoran que solo estaba sorprendido por lo que había dicho su padre y bajo la mira igual que yo aún recordaba lo de la biblioteca.

― Wei prepara una habitación para Sakura― dijo el señor Li a su fiel mayordomo.

Las hermas de Shaoran eran un poco vanidosas y sus habitaciones tenían zapatos, vestidos y maquillaje todas querían arréglame como si fuera una muñeca.

Por suerte Shaoran me saco de allí excusando que teníamos que entregar un trabajo en la escuela que no era cierto pero lo importante era que me sacara de aquel cuarto.

Ahora estaba en su habitación viendo que era muy ordenado, que tenía varios dragones de colores y que había barcos a escala, su cama tan ordenada y una gran manta de color verde.

― Sakura yo…tenía que ― lo interrumpí sabía que me iba a decir algo sobre aquella declaración de la biblioteca pero no soportaría que él me rechazara no estaba lista.

― No tienes que decir nada de lo de hoy― le dije bajando la cabeza ― No me siento muy bien a pasado tantas cosas― lo mire no sabía si contarle lo que me había dicho mi abuelo.

 **Shaoran**

Me sorprendió mucho con aquella declaración también mi corazón latía fuerte por ella pero no sabía cómo decirle que también sentía algo por ella ya estaba enamorado de ella.

La mire de nuevo a mi lado se había quedado dormida en mi habitación si ella había llegado con mi padre supuestamente el señor Kinomoto la corrió de su casa, ella estaba en mi casa y la salve de mis hermanas.

No quería despertarla después de todo estaba tan cansada que olvido que estaba en mi habitación de nuevo la arrope y ella se movió un poco sonreí al ver una tierna sonrisa en su rostro me quede así con ella y me quede dormido a su lado.

En la mañana sentí que algo estaba muy cerca de mí con un calor muy agradable abrí lentamente mis ojos la encontré acurrucada en mi pecho ella aun dormía a mi lado.

Tome su mano con la mía y sonreí al ver que se movía ya estaba a punto de despertar así que cerré los ojos de nuevo para ver que asía.

Sentí que ella se alejó de mí despacio pero antes de que se levantara de la cama la tome de un brazo y ella me miro con sorpresa.

― Shaoran― me asustaste y sonreí al ver un poco de sonrojo en sus mejillas.

― No era mi intensión― le dije y mire que ella trataba de cubrirse pues su blusa estaba abierta y se podía ver su ropa interior de color rosa.

― ¿Pero porque estoy aquí? ― me dijo y la mire a su rostro se veía tan hermosa.

― Pues te quedaste dormida en mi cama y pues no quise despertarte― le dije tan simple que ella se sonrío.

― Que vergüenza tus padres lo sabían― dijo ella tapándose con la cobija y yo solo sonreí ella era tan infantil y eso me gustaba mucho.

― No tienes por qué preocuparte mi padre no dijo nada y mi madre le pareció tan bien que ya estuviera sí contigo― le dije levantándome de la cama no estaba desnudo tan solo tenía puesta una pijama decente ― Además a mí no me molesta compartir mi cama contigo― le dije con una sonrisa y ella se puso más roja de lo que ya estaba.

Salí de mi habitación para darme más privacidad y se sintiera más tranquila al bajar me encontré con mi madre que estaba en el comedor con mis odiosas hermanas.

― Hola hermanito que tal despertaste― dijo una de ellas y las otras rieron.

― No me parece gracioso― les dije y ellas solo me miraron con sorpresa.

― Shaoran no te molestes― dijo mi madre tomando su taza de café.

― Bien pues no quiero que la hagan sentir incomoda después de todo se quedara con nosotros un tiempo― les dije sentándome en mi lugar y comenzar a desayunar ella pronto bajaría.

― Tu padre la trago aquí porque ella no tiene otro lugar y a mí no me incomoda siempre y cuando tu― me dijo mi madre señalándome ― La enamores de nuevo sabes que ella es nuestra salvación de quedarnos en la miseria porque tu abuelo está dispuesto a darle todo a Reed Clow ― mi madre ya sabía sobre lo de aquel señor y cuando me entere me molesto mucho que no me habían dicho que la existencia de aquel hombre.

― No la voy a enamorar― les dije y las 5 mujeres me miraron con sorpresa.

― Shaoran Li― dijo mi madre.

― No lo voy hacer― me mordí el labio ellas no debían saber que yo ya estaba enamorado de ella y que pronto me declararía de una forma correcta ella lo merecía.

Ya no seguimos peleando pues mi padre entro con Sakura al comedor y de nuevo la hipocresía de mis hermanas y de mi propia madre, de verdad que no entendía a mi familia.

En la universidad ella estaba con aquel chico que tanto odiaba que estuviera con ella mi amigo Eriol no ayudaba mucho pues seguía burlándose de mí y de mis celos según él sin sentido.

― Porque le tienes celos a ese chico si después de todo ella le gustas tú― me dijo con una sonrisa ya le había dicho de la declaración que me hiso Sakura y que yo tenía pensado hacer algo especial y corresponderle del mismo modo que ella lo haría.

― Me molesta que aquel chico este a su lado― le dije y el rio divertido.

― Kero es tu primo― me dijo y lo mire con el ceño fruncido ya casi todos mis amigos sabían que ese chico era mi primo y de Sakura también estaban indagando del porque había ese parentesco con aquel chico.

― Y me lo sigues recordando― le dije con enojo.

― Kero es muy bueno con Sakura no creo que quiera con ella― dijo mirando al chico que estaba en la misma mesa de ella que reía ante los cuentos divertidos que decía.

― Aun así no voy a permitir que me aleje de ella― lo mire y fruncí mas el ceño.

― Bueno que tienes pensado hacer para decirle tus sentimientos― mire a Eriol y sonreía de lado.

― Aun no sé pero tengo una idea y necesito tu ayuda pero también la opinión de una mujer sería muy bueno― le dije pero no sabía a cuál de mis amigas le diría que me ayudara pues todas ellas mantenían contacto con Tomoyo.

― No lo sé algunas de las chicas aun no pueden creer que Tomoyo y tú ya no son novios― dijo Eriol con la mirada baja y según él ya no tenía sentimos por ella.

― ¿Por qué no la buscas tú? ― le dije sabía muy bien que él estaba aún enamorado de ella.

― Ella no me contesta los correos es como si ya nunca regresara―dijo Eriol mirándome con mucha seriedad.

― Lo siento― le dije y baje la mirada sabía que ya le había hecho daño a Tomoyo pero no me dejo que la buscara claro me dijo en aquélla llamada que no la buscara nunca más.

― No importa― me dijo con una media sonrisa ― Ahora tendrás que corresponderle a la pequeña Sakura― sonreí y mire que ella tenía una sonrisa en su rostro.

A la salida estaba allí ella esperando a alguien le quería decir que nos fuéramos juntos a casa para que no se fuera sola pero aquel chico de nuevo se cruzó en mi camino.

― Sakura― dijo el chico ― Vas a la agencia― ella sonrió y solo asistió con su cabeza.

― Si mi tio me espera― dijo ella mirando si llegaba el auto de la agencia.

― Sakura sabes que si quieres puedes vivir en mi casa y no en la casa del mocoso es de Li― dijo en voz alta para escucharlo pues él ya me había visto.

― Kero― dijo ella volteando a verme y fruncí el ceño.

― Sakura― le dije acercándome a ellos y mire con enojo a ese chico también lo hacía pero después se hecho a reír.

― Era broma― dijo dándome un fuerte golpe en mi espalda y Sakura solo lo miro con sorpresa.

― ¿Shaoran estas bien?― me dijo preocupada.

Lo mire con enojo y si no fuera porque estaba Sakura lo golpearía pero me contuve.

― Kero eres un agresivo― dijo ella con molestia.

― Estoy bien― el dije para que se tranquilizara.

― Ves está bien― dijo el con aquella sonrisa ― Bien me voy pero ya sabes si quieres puedes vivir conmigo― lo mire no iba a dejar que Sakura se marchara de mi casa.

― No ella se queda conmigo― le dije y ella solo se sonrojo.

― Bueno piénsalo― le dijo y me miro de nuevo antes de que se marchara.

― ¿Sakura trabajas en la agencia de los Daidouji?― le pregunte y ella solo me miro.

― Si trabajo allí ― dijo aun sin bajar su mirada y sonreí.

― Bien pues te llevo pues no creo que alguien venga por ti― le dije y ella solo asintió con su cabeza en forma afirmativa.

La lleve hasta la agencia en el camino solo me hablaba de que tenía pensado ir a las montañas de nieve junto con aquel chico que me caía tan mal y me había invitado para ir.

Al llegar a la agencia le dije que cuando terminara su trabajo me avisara para que la regresara de nuevo a mi casa ella me dijo que si y creo que me sonroje ante lo dicho por ella.

Dentro de la empresa de mi familia estaban haciendo tanto papeleo porque los Kinomoto querían disolver la asociación con mi abuelo y pues eso no nos convenía.

En cuanto mi abuelo su actitud cambio un poco después de que ya sabía toda la verdad y que mis padres ya lo sabían, era muy extraño cuando me miraba con cariño si siempre era frio y distante conmigo es mas siempre me castigaba cuando no quería entrenara artes marciales porque deseaba leer mejor un libro o estar escribiendo algunas poesías pero él nunca me dejaba que hiciera eso pues era el futuro heredero de la familia Li tenía que ser un hombre y de qué modo me llevaba varios golpes de su parte, ahora solo me miraba con aquella sonrisa que me hacía sentir tan confundido pues ya le había dicho que no iba seguir aquel plan de conseguir a Sakura y su dinero pues ya me había enamorado de ella solo pensaba en cómo decirle mis sentimientos por ella.

Estaba tan metido en mis asuntos pues quería terminar mi trabajo para ir por Sakura a la agencia que cuando sentí el aroma de un perfume un poco empalagoso me di cuenta de que ella ya estaba enfrente de mí.

― ¡Shaoran! ― me dijo con aquellos ojos rubí con grandes y la mire con fastidio.

― Meiling― le dije levantándome de la silla y mirándola esto sería un gran caos.

― ¡Xiaolang Li te extrañe mucho! ― me dijo abrazándome con mucha enjundia y eso me molestaba siempre lo hacía y a veces me avergonzaba cuando habia personas a nuestro alrededor.

― Mei cuantas veces te tengo que decir que no me gusta que me abraces― le dije sacando su manos de mi cuello y ella solo sonreí ― ¿Qué te trae pro aquí? ― le dije y ella me miro con aquella sonrisa.

― Pensé que estabas deprimido por la ruptura de noviazgo con Tomoyo por eso viene a ver como estabas― la mire eso estaba de broma hace unos 4 meses que ya se había ido.

― Estoy bien― le dije terminando mi trabajo pronto saldría Sakura de la agencia y tenía que ir por ella.

― Bien eso esta súper bien― dijo ella sentándose en una de las sillas ― Sabes nunca me gusto ese noviazgo con Tomoyo― la mire.

― ¿Cómo? ― le pregunte Tomoyo y ella siempre se llevaron bien pero como son mujeres se puede esperar todo si lo sabré yo que vivo con 5 incluyendo a mi madre.

― Si es la verdad― dijo jugando con sus dedos ― La verdad es que no te había dicho pero cuando éramos niños había una chica que siempre jugabas y compartías muchas cosas pero no se desde aquel accidente todo se derrumbó y la niña se fue― la mire con mucha atención tal vez ella sabría de aquella niña que siempre estaba en mis sueños últimamente desde que llego Sakura he estado recordando algunas cosas de mi pasado pero que aún estaban rotas o incompletas.

― ¿Sabes de aquella chica? ― le dije cerrando mi laptop y poniéndole más atención.

― Claro― dijo con una sonrisa ― Pero no sé si está bien decirlo pues habíamos acordado nunca mencionar aquel día en donde saliste lastimado― dijo ella mirándome con tanta seriedad que me dio miedo.

― ¿Por qué? ― le pregunte quería saber más sobre aquélla noche que no recordaba nada tan solo unos cuantos fragmentos.

― Aquella noche los padres de todos los que estábamos allí prometieron no volver hablar acerca de eso pero ya no somos niños― ella me miro ― La niña era Sakura Kinomoto― la mire sorprendido.

―Yo…― no sabía que decir.

― Tengo una foto de ella y donde tú también sales― me dijo y se levantó de la silla.

― ¿A dónde vas? ― le pregunte.

― Voy a tu casa pues me quedare un tiempo― me sonrió ― ¿No me llevas?― me tomo del brazo.

― No puedo debo ir por alguien― le dije soltándome de sus manos.

― A que mi primito ya tienes a alguien― me dijo con una sonrisa que me puso más nervioso.

― Tal vez― le dije y ella rio.

― Bueno pues te acompaño pues yo también quiero conocerla― me dijo y solo sonreí no quería llevarla pero no me quedaba más así que le dije que sí.

En el transcurso del viaje no paraba de hablar acerca de sus amigos, los viajes con ellos y un sinfín de cosas lo único que quería era que guardara silencio pero no pude.

― La agencia de los Daidouji― dijo ella mirando la entrada de este.

― Si― le dije esperando a que ella saliera y cuando la mire sonreí.

― A es ella― dijo mi prima ―Es hermosa― solo asentí con la cabeza porque ella venía a mí.

― Shaoran― dijo ella y miro a Mei.

― Hola soy Meiling Li― dijo ella presentándose a Sakura.

― Mucho gusto― dijo Sakura un poco apenada ―Yo soy Sakura Kinomoto― le dijo y mi prima me miro con sorpresa.

― Ella es la niña― dijo y solo sonreí.

― ¿Cuál niña? ― pregunto Sakura era algo incómodo y más saber que ella era esa pequeña que estaba en mis recuerdos.

― Hablemos en casa― le dije tomando su mano para que entrara al carro pero alguien nos detuvo.

― Sakura― dijo el padre de Tomoyo que me miraba con seriedad.

― Tio me voy Shaoran ― dijo con una sonrisa y se acercó a él ― Estaré bien― dijo ella y el sonrió al verla.

― Si necesitas algo no dudes en decirme― dijo el señor Daidouji ―Sabes que también está disponible el departamento que te regale― Sakura solo sonrió y me volvió a mirar.

― Sakura nos vamos― le dije volviendo a tomar su mano y ella solo se acercó a su tío para darle un beso en la mejilla.

― Nos vemos mañana― dijo ella con aquella sonrisa y me miro también le sonreí la ayude a subir al carro y Mei ya estaba adentro de este no tardó mucho en hacer platica con ella.

Mire al señor Daidouji que también me miraba con seriedad y solo suspire pesadamente sé que él sabía que ya había terminado mi relación con su hija.

Al llegar a mi casa Mei se puso a conversar con Sakura sobre algunas cosas de chicas y después me uní a su conversación pues Mei estaba hablando de que ya se conocían.

― Me acuerdo que siempre ibas a la casa de mi primo cuando eras una niña siempre ibas con tu madre― Sakura la miro con una sonrisa.

― No recuerdo― dijo ella y solo me sonrió― Recuerdo que siempre jugaba con un niño pero no puedo verle el rostro en mis sueños― dijo bajando la mirada.

― Mi primo también no recuerda eso pero yo si me acuerdo― dijo Mei sacando de su maleta un álbum de fotos ―Mira― le dio aquel libro y Sakura se quedó impresionada por las fotos que me puso en alerta antes de que se desvaneciera por la impresión que había visto en aquellas fotos.

―Yo…no…sabia― dijo Sakura mirándome a los ojos.

― Mira Shaoran― dijo Mei y mire la foto era Sakura aquélla niña que estaba en mis recuerdos.

― Eras tu― le dije y ella me miro aun tan blanca por haber visto aquella foto.

Mei me ayudo a recostar a Sakura en la cama estaba muy impresionada.

Mire las fotos y sonreía al ver en todas a ella con una sonrisa tan inocente.

― Sakura estas mejor― dijo Mei que ayudaba a Sakura a recostarse en la cama y ella solo me miraba.

―Creo que hablemos de esto mañana― le dije ― Es mejor que descanses― le dije antes de salir de la habitación dejando a Sakura y a Mei.

Al entrar a mi habitación me vio a la mente aquel recuerdo que había tenido cuando me quede en su casa aquella niña que lloraba a lado de la mujer que ya estaba muerta era Sakura pero la pregunta es que yo estaba allí pero no sabía cómo recordar aquella noche.

Aquella noche no dormí mucho pues seguía pensando en eso una y otra vez pero solo tal vez yo sabría o ella quien fue el asesino de su madre, como saber quién era tenía que saberlo y poder ayudar a ella a que deje ya descansar a su madre.

Con ayuda de Eriol y claro de Mei me ayudaron a preparar todo para mi tan esperada declaración de amor toda la universidad ya sabía de aquella declaración y como no si tenía a dos muy buenos informantes solo esperaba que Sakura no se haya enterado de todo lo que tenía preparado para ella porque solo eran rumores de pasillos.

Después de aquella noche en donde por primera vez ve una foto de ella cuando era niña y nuestras mirada se cruzaban solo sonreíamos porque ya sabíamos que nos conocimos en el pasado y que éramos amigos desde hace mucho tiempo.

Ella seguía trabajando en la agencia de su tío y aunque él seguía mirándome con odio y desprecio eso ya no importaba porque después de aquel viaje que realizaremos a la montaña cambiaria todo después ya enfrentaríamos todo lo que se venía con aquella declaración.

En el viaje no me agrado mucho que estuviera aquel chico pero no me quedaba otra que aguantar sus bromas y sarcasmos.

En las montañas cubiertas por nieve esquiamos nos divirtiéndonos y yo deseaba mucho que llegara la noche para poder realizar mis declaración corresponder a los sentimientos de ella.

En la noche ya estaba todo preparado con velas, rosas de color rojo que hacia parecer un cuento de aquellas películas de antes.

Mire a la ventana de estaba cayendo copos de nieve y sonreí al verla bajar las escaleras con un vestido en color blanco cubierta con una pequeño chal de color verde que la cubría por el frio que hacia sus mejillas se cubrieron con un sonrojo y sonreí al verla tan hermosa.

― Sakura― la llame y me acerque a ella la guie hasta la ventana en donde se veía aquellos copos de nieve y ella sonrió nerviosamente al ver todas las velas y las flores en toda la sala.

― Shaoran― me dijo mirándome con aquellos ojos de color verde que brillaban a la luz de las velas.

Me arrodille ante ella y se sorprendió tanto por aquel acto solo sonreí tome su mano y le dije.

― Yo también estoy enamorado de ti y te amo― ella sonrió ― ¿Sakura quieres ser mi novia? ― Ella se sonrojo más y me dijo.

― ¡Si! ― me dijo abrazándome y sentí su aroma a cerezas que tanto me volvía loco le correspondí aquel abrazo y la bese con ternura, su suaves labios también me correspondió ya no la dejaría ir porque ella era la chica de mis sueños que tanto esperaba.

En la mañana la mire acostada a mi lado y sonreí porque ayer fue una noche increíble ya le había confesado que la amaba y que no la dejaría nunca.

Me acerque a ella y bese su hombro desnudo ella se movió para abrir lentamente sus ojos y mirar sus verde tan intensos, sus labios tan rojos que de nuevo quería probar la bese lentamente y ella coloco su mano en mi rostro fue el mejor regalo que ella me dio aquella noche.

*********************************Mientras en la casa de la familia Daidouji************

Una mujer tomaba de su copa de vino rojo en su mano miro de nuevo a su hija desde que llego de Londres no hacía más que mirarla.

― Madre porque me mando traer― dijo Tomoyo mirando a su madre que bebía aquel fino vino.

― Bien sabes a que te mande llamar― dijo la señora Daidouji ― Tu padre a puesto a tu prima Sakura como nueva accionista de la agencia de publicidad― la amatista solo la miro.

― Y eso que― dijo sin más la mujer solo sonrió con ironía.

― ¿Cómo qué? ― dijo la mujer levantándose del sillón dejando su copa de vino en la mesa y acercándose a su hija ― Tu padre ha dado la mayor parte de tus acciones a ella― se cruzó de brazos la mujer mirando con molestia a la chica.

― Mi padre está molesto por lo que hice― dijo la chica bajando la mirada ― Nunca me perdonara― la mujer sonrió.

― No querida usaremos eso en contra de Kinomoto― dijo volviendo a tomar su copa de vino ― Eso nos ayudara a recuperar tus acciones y también al futuro heredero de los Li― dijo la mujer señalando a su hija.

― Madre― dijo la chica.

― Eres la única que puede ayudar a la familia Li de que debe en la quiebra― se acercó a si hija y le toco el vientre casi abultado de la chica ―Después de todo no es tan malo el erro que cometiste― dijo la mujer a su hija con una sonrisa.

― Madre cree que Li crea todo― dijo mirando a la mujer.

― Claro que si ahora si me vengare de los Kinomoto― dijo con una sonrisa maléfica.

 **********************************************Continuara***********************************

 **Sakura Kinomoto: Ahora si las deje con muchas dudas, bueno ahora si cada vez se pone más interesante la pregunta del millón ¿Quién cree que sea el asesino? Ooo pistas en el próximo capítulo.**

 **Nos vemos y mil gracias a todas o todos por sus mensajes….nos vemos en el siguiente.**


	8. Cerezo 8

**Los personajes de SCC pertenecen al Grupo Clamp.**

 **El secreto del cerezo**

 **Capítulo 8**

 **La decisión más difícil**

 *******************************Agencia Daidouji*******************************

El dueño de la agencia Daidouji miraba a su hija la cual estaba sentada enfrente de ella y miro su vientre un poco abultado de nuevo el coraje lo invadió porque no sabía porque alguien como ella tan hermosas, tan talentosa había cometido el error de embarazarse de quien no sabía porque su hija no la había dicho quien fue aquél poco hombre que la había hecho un hijo.

― Padre por favor― dijo la joven mirando al hombre que tenía enfrente de ella y aquellos ojos color violeta iguales a su padre los cuales le miraron con enojo.

― ¿Cómo quieres que me sienta Tomoyo?― dijo el señor Daidouji ― Te pague la mejor escuela de arte y danza en Londres me entero que estas embarazada cuando llegas a la escuela y dime que cara pongo cuando me dice la directora que no puedes continuar en la escuela― el hombre suspira y la chica solo baja la mirada y sus ojos se llenos de lágrimas.

―Padre lo siento― le dice la chica ― Pero no fue planeado― el señor se levanta de la silla bruscamente y exalta a la chica por ver a su padre ya molesto.

― Dime Tomoyo ¿Quién ese el padre de ese bebe? ― Le dice el señor señalando el vientre de su hija.

― Padre yo…― se muerde el labio la joven y no sabe si decirle la verdad o seguir manteniendo en secreto.

― Tomoyo― dice el señor con el ceño fruncido.

― Es de Shaoran Li― dice la joven mirándolo a los ojos y el señor se sorprende ante la declaración de la joven.

 **Shaoran**

No me cansaba de mirarla en aquel jardín de mi casa ella cortaba las rosas que había de seguro las colocaría en la entrada de la sala mi madre se lo permitía.

Ya había pasado dos semanas desde que le declare mis sentimientos, dos semas de haberla hecho el amor en aquella cabaña en el la nieve y claro que hubo otras oportunidades de repetir siempre con la precauciones pertinentes.

Ya lo habíamos hecho oficial ante nuestras familias y claro mi familia estaba muy emocionada pues ella era la uncía que podía salvar, estaban mal porque yo no tomaría su dinero nunca prefiero trabajar como un obrero antes de ser un ratero.

En cuanto a la familia de ella pues no lo aceptaron tan bien, el señor Kinomoto pronto contraria matrimonio con la señorita Wang y eso tenía a Sakura de malas y triste porque ni yo lo sabía era una parte que ella no deseaba compartir conmigo no insistía porque sé que tarde o temprano me lo diría.

Ella se acercó a mí con el ramo de flores más hermoso que había visto.

― Mira Shaoran― me dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

― Es hermoso― le dije tomando su mano y acercarla a mí para depositarle un beso en sus labios.

― Shaoran― dijo ella bajando la mirada ya sonrojada sus mejillas siempre lo hacía y eso me volvía loco porque yo era el causante.

― Dime― le dije tomando su mentón para que ella me mira con sus hermosos ojos color verde.

― ¿Quiero que vayas a la presentación de la revista en la que salgo? ― me dijo con una sonrisa.

―Claro que iré― le dije tomándola de la mano y el ramo de rosas para entra a la casa.

La bese con muchos deseos y pasión ella me correspondía del mismo modo me gustaba tanto de ella su carácter, su sencillez y su forma de amarme.

Mi mano paso sus piernas tocando su piel tan suave sentía que ella de nuevo dio un brinquito pero no me iba a detener, subí su vestido y la mire de nuevo sonrojada en medio de mi cama con sus labios entre abiertos y sonríe.

― Shao…― no la deje que terminara pues la bese de nuevo con aquella pasión que tanto le gustaba, despacio le fui quitando el vestido dejándola en ropa interior que esta vez me sorprendió mucho pues traía un conjunto de color azul con blanco.

― ¿Azul? ― le dije y ella rio divertida, no me gustaba mucho el color azul todos los colores eran buenos pero aquel color me desagradaba mucho.

― Preferías verde― dijo ella con una sonrisa, acaricie su cara con mi mano con ternura ella era despistada pero con un carácter especial.

― Si sería muy bueno pero como no me gusta te lo tendré que quitar― dijo y ella solo ríe.

― No Shaoran este no― la mire con una sonrisa de lado aún recuerdo que ella se había ido un fin de semana a tomarse una fotos a Kioto dejándome solo de nuevo pero cuando regreso fue mucho mejor la extrañaba así que me deshice de aquel estorboso conjunto.

― Bien pues quítatelo― le dije separándome de ella y solo me miro.

― ¡Que mandón!― dijo ella levantándose de la cama, me senté en medio de la cama para poder verla completamente pero ella solo sonrió.

― No lo aras― la volví a tomar con mis manos en su cintura pero ella solo me dio un beso en mis labios sus brazos estaban en mi cuello.

― ¿Por qué siempre soy yo la que tiene que estar desnuda? ― dijo ella cruzando sus brazos y mirándome con un hermoso puchero me reí ante eso y ella solo bufo con enojo.

―Está bien― le dije levantándome y quitando cada prenda que traía puesta solo dejando el bóxer que tenía ― Este también ― le dije y ella se volvió a sonrojar mordiendo su labio.

Solo me acerque a ella y de nuevo la recosté en medio de la cama, toque su piel con mis manos con una caricia suave y deliciosa.

Ella también hacia lo mismo conmigo sintiendo sus manos en mi pecho, sus labios al compás de los míos ella era tierna, delicada cada vez que hacíamos el amor.

― Te amo ― le dije y ella suspiro al sentir mi mano invadir su intimidad.

―Yo…también…te…amo― dijo entre cortada la volví a besar bajando aquel estorbosa prenda y también el brasier dejando ver sus hermoso pechos disponibles para degustarlos.

Aún tenía ganas de estar con ella y nuca separarnos tenía que dejarla descansar los dos teníamos que ir temprano a la escuela, aun seguíamos unidos y ella me besaba con pasión deslizaba mis manos por su largo cabello tocando su espalda con mis dedos y ella coloco su cabeza en mi pecho dejándonos caer en el suave colchón suspirando los dos pues ya no estábamos unidos.

― Sakura― le dije aun acariciando su cabello lo que habíamos hecho en mi habitación fue mucho mejor que otras veces, cada día era más especial.

― Shaoran― dijo ella mirándome ― Quiero que me acompañes a la empresa de mi padre que me ha citado― dijo de nuevo tomando su mano con la mía.

Sakura había conversado con su padre después que aquel día, ya no tenían una buena relación y ella no deseaba que su padre se casa con la señorita Wang.

― Claro― le dije besando su frente.

Las horas en la escuela eran eternas pues no podía verla hasta la hora del receso o cuando tomaba la clase de administración, en la escuela ya todos sabían que ella y yo teníamos una relación más íntima aunque algunos murmuraban cosas malas de ella y claro mías eso no importaba.

Separarme de ella era muy terrible y más cuando ambos teníamos trabajo que hacer en diversas empresas, estaba terminando mi trabajo pues había recibido un mensaje de ella que me veía en aquella cafetería que tanto nos gustaba.

Estaba concentrado que no ve quien había entrado hasta que escuche su voz hace más de 7 meses que no la oía.

―Shaoran ― dijo ella con una media sonrisa, la mire estaba enfrente de mi mirándome con aquellos ojos color violeta, su cabello negro suelto con una pequeña diadema en este la mire traía un largo abrigo de color morado.

― Tomoyo― le dije levantándome de la silla y ella solo me miro con sorpresa.

― Quería verte― dijo ella con una pequeña sonrisa.

La mire algo en ella había cambiado no sabía porque me sentía tan nervioso, la mire de nuevo ella no era de usar abrigos tan largos era más de pequeñas chamarras y pantalones ajustados, nada que ver ahora su abrigo largo, sus pantalones holgados y zapatos muy bajos.

― ¿Qué haces aquí? ― le dije con molestia porque ella era quien me evito, fue ella quien no me respondía los mensajes porque no lo sabía.

― Lo siento― dijo ella retrocediendo.

― Dime a que has venido― le dije mirándola de nuevo y ella solo bajo la cabeza.

― Shaoran lo siento sé que fui muy grosera pero debes entender que si me marche fue por tu abuelo― dijo ella mirándome a los ojos y eso solo me molesto más.

― ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo mi abuelo? ¿Por qué no dijiste en el momento yo habría hecho algo pero ahora ya es demasiado tarde? ―le dije aun mirándola y ella solo me miro.

― No en tiendes Shaoran tu abuelo me dijo que me alegara de ti que yo no te convenía― ella bajo la mirada ― Mi padre pago la escuela que yo deseaba ir te acuerdas de que yo quería ir a esta― si sabía de aquella escuela era su más grande sueño que los dos íbamos a compartir yo iría con ella hasta Inglaterra dejando todo.

― Pero no me tomaste en cuenta y te marchaste tu sola― le dije ― Realizaste tu sueño sin mí y terminaste conmigo pero eso ya no importa que deseas― la mire y ella se alejó más hasta llegar a la puerta.

― Si tienes razón ya no importa― dijo ella con lágrimas en sus ojos la mire sintiéndome culpable.

― Tomoyo― le dije acercándome a ella.

― No ya no importa tú tienes tu vida a lado de ella― la mire con sorpresa.

Ella abrió la puerta pero antes de que se marchara la mire su abrigo se abrió y pude ver un bulto en esta qué diablos me dije a mi mismo, la mire con sorpresa y ella solo se trató de cubrir algo que yo ya había visto.

― ¿Qué…?― como le decía algo que mi mente no estaba entendiendo, ella se soltó de mi agarre y camino hasta el ascensor antes de que este se cerrara la mire se cubrió y se secó las lágrimas.

La mire aun con la sorpresa pero más mire su vientre abultado y después a ella como era posible que ella estuviera embarazada pero la pregunta de ¿Quién? Tal vez de uno inglés y eso era el motivo por el cual no quería hablarme.

― ¿Baja del ascensor tenemos que hablar?― le dije y ella me miro con enojo y molestia.

― ¿Sube tú y hablemos?― dijo ella aun mirándome a los ojos por fortuna no había mucha gente en las oficinas que vieran esta discusión aun seguíamos viéndonos a los ojos sin que ninguno diera tregua, no era posible que la hiciera bajar la conocía ella siempre se salía con la suya.

― Baja― le dije ya molesto e irritado por esta situación.

― Entra― dijo ella mirándome ― Antes lo harías pero ahora creo que ya no― la mire con molestia y pegue en el borde de la puerta del ascensor con mi puño cerrado y ella se exalto por aquella acción, la mire con enojo y ella me miro con miedo.

― ¡Baja de ese maldito ascensor! ― le dije con enojo.

― Has cambiado mucho Shaoran― dijo ella ahora con lágrimas en sus ojos y antes de poder sacarla a la fuerza de aquel ascensor llego una persona de intendencia entro en este y la seguí mirando cuando se cerró la puerta del ascensor.

Me quede un tiempo pensando en tantas cosas que no sé porque baje las escaleras de emergencia tan rápido que no hasta yo me sorprendí pero solo para verla que se subía a un taxi y ya no pude detenerla.

Aún seguía en mi oficina mirando a la nada como era posible todo esto Tomoyo estaba embarazada pero me entraba muchas dudas sobre todo lo que paso, mire mi mano que aún seguía roja por el golpe que había dado, después de tanto pensar en mi mente vio aquella absurda idea tal vez era mío.

Antes de sacar cuentas y recordar lo que paso antes de que ella terminara conmigo y se marchara, mi celular sonó y mire la foto de Sakura era ella hablándome.

― Hola― le dije tratando de no sonar tan irritado.

― Hola Shaoran― dijo ella ― ¿Por qué no pasaste por mí en la agencia, tienes mucho trabajo? ― me dijo y solo suspire.

― Si algo― le dije aunque no era verdad y sé que me sentiría muy mal después pero ahora no podía decirle todo lo que había pasado no sé cómo reaccionaría ella al saber que Tomoyo regreso y la gran sorpresa que se llevaría al verla.

― Bien te espero en casa― dijo ella con sus suave voz que me hiso sentirme tan mal a verla evitado.

― Voy para allá espérame― le dije y ella rio divertida.

― Tengo una sorpresa― me dijo y solo le dije que si corto la llamaba, tome mis cosas y salí de la empresa quería estar con ella y olvidar todo esta confusión que tenía en mi cabeza.

Al llegar a mi casa mi madre y mi padre irían a una reunión muy importante con los socios, mis locas hermanas irían de antro y me quedaría solo de nuevo con Sakura en la casa.

Subí hasta mi habitación y al abrir la puerta me encontré con algo que nunca me imaginé sonreí al verla allí en me medio de mi cama y del modo en que me esperaba, con aquella ropa tan sexy cerré la puerta y ella sonrió al ver mi rostro recorren cada parte de ella.

― Ven― me dijo con su mano ― Te extrañe― dijo y seguí su orden subí a la cama, la tome por la cintura la bese con muchos deseos ella estaba debajo de mi colocando sus suaves manos en mi pecho tratando de sacar el saco.

― Lo que tú quieres es tenerme desnudito― le dije y ella sonrió.

― Si me ayudas te lo recompensare― la mire sonrojada y me separe de ella quitando el saco, la camisa, el pantalón y solo dejando el bóxer la mire ella también me miraba todo.

― ¿Me dejaras quitarte eso? ― le dije y ella sonrió.

― No yo decido― dijo ella tomando de nuevo mi brazo para quedar encima de ella y la mire brillaban sus ojos, toque con mi mano su suave piel desde su vientre hasta sus piernas donde las deje y ella me beso de nuevo en los labios con deseo y pasión.

Le fui quitando aquel conjunto que tenía poco a poco besando su piel desnuda bajando lentamente besando sus hermosos senos sacándole unos suspiros y sonreí cuando la ve que ella lo disfrutaba tanto como yo, bese su vientre tan plano bajando más y más ella entrelazo sus dedos en mi cabello.

Le quite la última prenda y por fin la pude contemplarla desnuda ante mis ojos la mujer perfecta, sin ningún defecto ella abrió los ojos y se sonrojo cuando me vio que yo también ya estaba igual que ella.

Me posiciones sobre ella y la bese de nuevo pero ella toco mi rostro con ternura besándome en todo el rostro.

― ¿Me amas? ― me dijo mirándome a los ojos, sonreía y bese la punta de su nariz y la beso.

― Claro mucho― le dije por fin entro en ella y ella gime al contacto de nuestros cuerpos, tomo su mano con la mía y ella aprieta fuertemente sé que aún no está acostumbrada a mí pero trato de no lastimarla como la primera vez que estuvimos así no sabía que ella aun fuera virgen en aquella noche le dije mis sentimientos y le pedí que fuéramos novios, aquella noche me sorprendí mucho por ese hallazgo pero a partir de ese día trato de no ser tan brusco y siempre dejo que ella primero alcance el cielo.

La miro al rostro ella aún sigue con los ojos cerrados y le dijo que los abra para poder verla y ella solo entreabre los ojos sonrió y vuelvo a besarla siguiendo el ritmo que ella misma me ha impuesto.

La tomo entre mis brazos y ella abre los ojos con sorpresa no se esperaba eso.

―Eso…no…lo…tenia…pensado― me dice entre cortada y la pego más a mi cuerpo ella gime de placer.

― Lo siento cariño― le dije y la beso, ella me abraza y escucho sus gemidos en mi oreja y eso me hace sentir tan satisfecho, la siento que ella ha llegado a donde quería que fuera también la siento contraerse y dice mi nombre solo la recuesto de nuevo en la cama a un sin salir de ella la beso en los labios, en su rostro y ella me acaricia con sus manos por mi espalda hasta llegar a mi rostro.

Trato de salir de ella pero no me deja me barza con mucho amor y solo la miro agitada con los ojos cerrados me acerco a ella y la beso de nuevo en sus suaves labios.

― Sakura― le dijo cuando ya he recuperado mi propia voz y ella abre sus ojos con un brillo especial que siempre tenía cuando hacíamos el amor.

― Porque siempre eres tú el que lleva el control― me dice con una sonrisa y acaricia mi cabello con su mano y solo suspiro sentir su pecho en mi cabeza me hace sentir más tranquilo.

La amaba más que a nadie ella era la niña que siempre estaba en mis sueños, con ella quería compartir una vida entera si era posible. Después de tantos reclamos dulces que ella me daba en el siguiente la deje que ella tuviera el control y vaya sorpresa que me dio al ver que ella también podía ser una mujer más feroz y eso me hiso sentir aún más excitado.

Miraba de nuevo aquellas fotos donde ella aparecía en la revista, había muchos hombres tomando fotos y diciendo lo hermosa que era haciéndome sentir un poco celoso.

En cada foto que estaban pasando mostraba lo bella que era, no sabía cuál de todas era mi favorita.

― Sakura se ve hermosa― dijo mi amigo Eriol que miraba con mucho interés ― No te pongas celoso― me dijo y solo sonreí.

― Eso no importa porque sé que ella es mía― le dije sonriendo y él también me imito.

― Shaoran eres muy posesivo― me dijo incorporándonos en la mesa donde estaba mi familia hablando con algunos conocidos que estaban en el salón.

No había visto al señor Daidouji solo a la señora Sonomi que evitaba mírame y mirar a mi familia, de nuevo busque si Tomoyo andaba en el salón pero no había señales de ella.

El evento comenzó dando paso a varias modelos que pasaban por aquel largo escenario exhibiendo algunos vestidos de marcas importantes y al final mire a Sakura en un hermoso vestido de color verde con flores de colores haciéndola ver muy bella.

Todos aplaudieron al término de toda la pasarela y ella estaba muy feliz todos comenzaron a fotografiar a las chicas.

Al término de las fotografías ella bajo del escenario y por fin ve al señor Daidouji que traía de la mano a Sakura que aún no se había quitado aquel vestido de la pasarela todos las felicitaban por su gran trabajo.

Cuando el señor se acercó hacia donde estaba mi familia nos miró con enojo.

― Familia necesito hablar con ustedes en privado los espero en la sala de juntas― dijo dejándonos con sorpresa ante lo dicho, Sakura lo miro sin comprender porque.

El señor Daidouji nos dejó a Sakura la cual fue abrazada por mis hermanas con entusiasmo y solo me sonreía, después de un rato por fin la saque de aquella bola de locas.

La lleve hacia los pasillos donde la pude besar con mucho entusiasmo y ella me correspondía.

― Sakura― le decía acariciando su suave rostro y mire que ella sonreía me gustaba como estaba con aquel ligero maquillaje haciéndola ver más madura.

― Shaoran esperemos en la noche― me dijo y solo alce las cejas algo tenía planeado ella para esta noche.

― Tienes algo especial para mí― le dije acariciando su espalda que estaba descubierta.

― Si pero espera hasta más tarde― me dijo dándome de nuevo un beso y seguirá con aquel si no fuera por mi padre que nos interrumpió.

― Shaoran ven un momento― me dijo mirándome con seriedad y deje a Sakura sola en aquel pasillo.

Entre a la sala de juntas donde ya estaba mi madre, mis hermanas, el señor Daidouji.

― Los cite aquí porque tengo que decirles algo muy importante― dijo mirándome a los ojos ― Pero primero necesito llamar a alguien― dijo levantándose de la silla para abril la puerta donde entro Tomoyo con un elegante vestido de color morado un poco holgado donde podía verse ya su vientre.

Todas mis hermanas y mi madre la miraron con sorpresa, mi padre me miro con enojo.

― Buenas noches familia Li― dijo Tomoyo entrando mirándome, atrás de ella entro su madre con elegancia y orgullosa.

Tomaron asiento en las sillas junto al señor D. y comenzó de nuevo hablar.

― Como se han percatado Tomoyo esta embrazada― dijo mirándonos a todos.

Mi corazón empezó a latir fuertemente, empecé a sentir un nudo en mi estómago haciéndose más agudo, mire a Tomoyo que solo me miraba pero no sabía que significaba aquella mirada.

― El hijo que espera Tomoyo es de…― todos nos quedamos en silencio ― El padre es Shaoran Li― dijo el señor D. solo sentí un frio como un balde de agua fría.

Mi padre me miro con molestia, mi madre y mis hermanas me miraron con sorpresa y yo solo mire con seriedad a Tomoyo.

― No lo creo― le dije ― Porque fue hace mucho meses atrás que sucedió algo entre ella y según calculando los meses que tiene no es mío― la mire y ella solo estaba allí sin ninguna expresión.

― Lo que no sabes Li es que si es tuyo porque mi hija se fue embarazada de tan solo un mes― dijo la señora D.

― Porque no lo dijo cuando ella me cortó en aquel lugar donde la ve por última vez― le dije tranquilo no quería altera más las cosas.

― Ya te explique porque lo hice― me dijo ella mirándome.

― Debiste decirlo antes de esto― le dije ya molesto.

― Te lo iba a decir pero tú no subiste al ascensor― dijo ella mordiéndose el labio.

― No es mío― dije por último y todos me miraron.

― Bueno como no crees en la palabra pues aquí tienes― dijo la señora colocando un sobre ― La prueba de ADN donde dice que tú eres el padre― la mire como había pasado esto.

― Para que estén más seguro de que la prueba es válida sin que nosotros la falsificamos la realizo con el doctor de la familia Li de allí que consiguió la prueba sanguínea de Shaoran Li― dijo el señor D.

Mi padre tomo el sobre y lo miro su contenido su cara se puso más rígida me miro.

― ¿Qué buscas con esto D.? ― dijo mi padre.

― Busco que tu hijo se case con mi hija y cumpla como hombre― dijo el señor D.

― Además de que salvaremos su empresa de la casi ruina en la que los Kinomoto los están dejando― dijo la señora D. sonriéndole a mi madre que solo me miraba.

― ¡No! ― dije levantándome de la silla y todos me miraron ― No lo van hacer yo necesito hablar con Tomoyo a solas y la decisión que tomemos solo nos incube a nosotros― les dije mirando a Tomoyo.

― Era verdad― dijo una voz en mi espalda que me hiso quedarme helado, cuando me gire allí estaba Sakura en la puerta mirando a todos.

― Querida claro que es verdad― dijo la señora D. Sakura miro a Tomoyo y se dio cuenta de la verdad.

― Sakura― me gire y ella solo me miro con sorpresa.

― Porque no me lo habías dicho― dijo ella y mire que sus ojos tenían lágrimas.

― Yo no sabía apenas me lo dijo― le dije tratando de acércame a ella pero ella retrocedió pero fue detenida por Kero que estaba a su lado.

― Sakura vámonos― dijo él toma del brazo y están a punto de salir pero la detuve con mi mano.

― No deja te explico― le dije sin importar que todos estén mirándome ― No es mío te lo aseguro― la mire a los ojos.

― Pero hay una prueba de ADN― dijo la señora D.

Sakura me miro y se soltó de mi mano mire a Tomoyo que me había tomado del brazo.

― No te vayas― me dijo y Sakura se giró saliendo de la oficina.

La mire por un largo rato a ella bajo la cabeza y mi padre se levantó de la silla en la que estaba.

― Es mejor que ellos dos hablen y tomen la decisión― dijo tomando a mi madre de la mano y salido de la sala junto con mis hermanas.

― Espero que seas hombre y respondas― me dijo el señor D. mirándome con cara de pocos amigos.

La señora Sonomi solo miro a su hija y salió sin decir nada, me había quedado a solas con ella y de nuevo la mire.

― ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho? ― le dije y ella solo se sentó en la silla ― ¿Qué es lo que realmente querías hacerme sufrir? ― Ella me miro.

― No sé si quería que lo supieras― me dijo ― Yo no quería pero mis padres me han dicho que tengo que hacerlo pues para ellos es una vergüenza― la mire con molestia.

― Te lo voy a dejar en claro― le dije ― Te amé como nunca y siempre te lo demostré pero fuiste tú quien termino conmigo y si me hubieras dicho que estabas embarazada no te habría dejado― la mire y me levante de donde estaba.

― Shaoran― dijo ella mirándome de nuevo con aquellos ojos que en algún momento me parecieron hermoso y también a ella que siempre espere en terminar la universidad y poder casarme con ella.

― No me casare contigo― le dije ― Pero me hare responsable del bebe no lo dejare solo nunca― ella me miro.

― Yo…― dijo ella pero la interrumpí.

― No Tomoyo no me casare contigo porque estés embarazada tan solo me are cargo y punto― la mire ― No estoy enamorado de ti mi corazón le pertenece a alguien más― ella se mordió el labio y antes de salir me dijo.

― Es de Sakura que estás enamorado― la mire con el ceño fruncido.

― He pasado por muchas cosas con ella y no dejare que esto lo arruine― eso fue lo ultimo que le dije y salí de la agencia rumbo a mi casa.

Al entrar mire que había un auto que era desconocido para mí al entrar mi madre me interrogo.

― ¿Qué decisión tomaste?― me dijo y la mire con seriedad ― Tienes que casarte con ella porque así no iremos en la ruina, tu padre ha mantenido todo pero pronto ya no y Tomoyo es la salvación― la mire y me solté de su agarre dejándola sorprendida.

― No me importa quedarme en la calle no me casare con ella porque amo a Sakura― le dije ― Prefiero ser un pobre y dejar a lo único que amado― la deje en la sala y corrí hacia mi habitación pero en el pasillo ya venía ella con su maleta, ya no traía aquel vestido traía una pantalón de mezclilla, tenis y un sudadera en color azul.

― Sakura― le dije y ella solo me miro.

― Lo siento pero tengo que irme― dijo ella cruzando aun lado de mí pero la detuve.

― No te vayas deja te explico y la decisión que he tomado― le dije pero ella quito mi mano de su brazo.

― No es el momento― bajo la cabeza ―Estoy confundida solo déjame ir― la mire de nuevo y tome su mano.

― No― le dije y ella me miro.

― Hablemos cuando me sienta mejor― ella soltó mi mano y bajo las escaleras con su maleta la seguí y me di cuenta que en la puerta la estaba esperando Kero.

―¿ A donde iras? ― le pregunte y ella solo me miro.

― Voy al departamento de Kero― me dijo y eso me hiso molestar mucho.

― No quédate― le dije pero mi padre me miro con molestia.

― Deja que se vaya después de todo ella no tiene la culpa― dijo y ella solo lo abrazo.

― Gracias por todo― mi padre le dio un beso en la frente.

― Sabes que cuentas conmigo y si necesitas algo no dudes en pedirlo― le dijo y ella solo sonrió me miro de nuevo y bajo la cabeza.

―Espera Sakura― le dije pero Kero intervino.

― Deja que ella te busque ahora esta confundida― me dijo y tomo la maleta de ella y salió de la casa dejándome con una rabia.

― ¿Cuál fue la decisión que tomaste? ― me pregunto mi padre mirándome con el ceño fruncido.

― No me casare con Tomoyo― le dije y el solo me miro.

 **Sakura**

Miraba de nuevo el reloj de nuevo no podía conciliar el sueño lo extrañaba y mucho pero no podía acercarme a él.

Me levante de nuevo de la cama y mire hacia la ventana que aún no amanecía era aun de noche.

Todo lo que había pasado en una semana y aun no terminaba, en aquel evento en donde me entere de aquella verdad.

Esa noche tenía algo muy especial para él pero fue arruinado por ellos, sabía que algo estaba mal en todo esto pero por primera vez mi tía Sonomi me dijo la palabra pero solo para decirme "Tomoyo está embarazada" eso me impacto mucho pero más lo que dijo "Es de Li y ella es la única que puede ayudar a la familia Li para que no se queden en la calle, aquel hijo es su salvación".

Cuando entre a la sala y la mire sentí algo en mi corazón, él me miro y me quiso explicar la situación pero no quería estaba muy confundida.

Durante esta semana Shaoran estuvo insistiendo que lo escuchara lo que tenía que decir pero me negué pero él era muy insistente tanto que se quedó a fuera del departamento gritando y después los vecinos se quejaron se fue hasta que salí del departamento solo así se marchó.

En la mañana me vestí con elegante vestido pues mi padre había convocado a una junta en donde quería a todos incluso a mí pero no iría sola estaba a mi lado Yue.

― Sakura― me dijo estaba aún pensando en tantas cosas que tenía.

― Lo siento estaba distraída ― le dije y mire a mi padre que estaba a lado de aquella mujer que tanto odiaba.

― Los convoque a esta junta para informarles que los Wang ya invertido una gran capital a la empresa― me miro ― También quiero informarles que pronto me casare con Yuko Wang― todos se sorprendieron menos yo.

― Sakura― me dijo Yue acercándose a mí y me miro.

― Espera― le dije ya tenía algo que le dolería a mi padre, a mi hermano y claro a todos los accionistas.

― Y por último también quiero comunicarles que…― me miro de nuevo y yo solo me quede esperando ante ese noticia ― Yuko está embarazada― todos empezaron a murmurar y sentía los ojos de mi padre, de mi hermano y Yue de nuevo me dijo.

― Sakura― tenía un gran coraje y odio por todo lo que estaba sucediendo pero ahora vendría la mía y esto solo el comienzo de una guerra.

― Da en marcha el plan― le dije sin mirarlo.

― Bueno quiero decir algo de suma importancia ― dijo Yue levantándose de la silla y todos lo miraron ―Sakura Kinomoto desea retirar sus acciones y hacer valido la herencia que le dejo su madre― mi padre se levantó también de la silla al igual que mi padre.

― ¿Cómo? ― dijo mi hermano mirándome a los ojos, me miro con odio nunca cuando éramos niños me miraba así pero algo en él cambio todo desde la muerte de mi madre.

― Por lo que procedemos a sacar todo ese dinero y pasarlo a la asociación de los Tsukishiro ― dijo Yue entregando unos documento en donde ya autorizado por una notaría y por el gobierno del país era válido.

― Pero si Sakura retira el dinero eso quiere decir que la empresa tendrá números rojos― dijo uno de los accionistas.

― No es mucho pero pues ella es la que tiene la mayor parte de las acciones con el valor más alto― dijo otro.

― Bien pues ya está hecho solo les entrego los escritos― Yue dejo los documentos enfrente de mi padre y me levante de la silla ― Señor Kinomoto también tiene que dejar la casa en donde está viviendo pues esa casa le pertenece a Sakura es la herencia que le dejo su madre― lo mire de nuevo estaba sorprendido.

Y salí de aquel lugar pero fui detenida por mi hermano que me miraba con molestia, odio, rabia.

― Sakura― dijo y lo mire seria.

― No soy tonta Touya no le voy a dejar todo a ese hombre, a su mujer y a su bastardo― le dije y el me miro.

― Mi padre tenía que rehacer su vida por qué no lo entiendes― dijo apretando el agarre tanto que me dolió pero más sus palabras.

― ¿Rehacer su vida?― le dije ― Si ella ya estaba cuando mi madre estaba viva― le dije con molestia zafándome.

― Sakura― lo mire, estaba contenido las lágrimas no iba a llorar no enfrente de él.

― No me importa ya está hecho― le dije dándome la vuelta para salir pero baje la cabeza ― Siento que ya no somos hermanos, lamento todo pero creo que es culpa de él aunque tú nunca lo veras así― se lo dije y lo mire que aún seguía con aquella postura de arrogante.

Salí de la empresa llorando del coraje que tenía por todo lo que había sucedido no solo con mi familia si no también estaba lo Shaoran.

Al llegar al departamento de Kero solo me fui a recostar en la cama que por ahora era mía, las lágrimas salían de mis ojos sin que yo las contuvieran.

― Madre acaso estoy haciendo las cosas mal ― le dije a mi madre que estaba en un porta retratos y seque mis lágrimas con mi suéter no quería salir de aquella habitación.

Después el sueño me venció y no supe más hasta que sentí que alguien me despertó con suavidad.

― Sakura ― dijo Kero que me miraba con preocupación ― ¿Estas bien? ― me dijo y lo mire aun con rastro de sueños, me talle los ojos y alguien toco el timbre de la puerta.

― ¿Quién será? ― le dije mirando el reloj que indicaba las 9:00 de la noche.

― Estoy seguro que es de nuevo Li ― dijo molesto Kero que se salió de la habitación.

Me levante de la cama y como era de esperar era él que decía que quería hablarme que era urgente.

― Cuantas veces te tengo que decir ella no quiere hablarte ― dijo Kero y salí de la habitación.

― Kero déjanos a solas ― le dije y el me miro con sorpresa ― Creo que es el momento de escucharlo ― lo mire con seriedad quería ver lo que me decía.

― Esta bien iré por pan ― dijo Kero tomando las llaves ― ¿Cuando regrese no quiero verte?― sonreí al escuchar eso y Shaoran lo miro con molestia.

― Te escucho― le dije sentándome en la sala y él también lo hiso a mi lado, lo mire y el tomo mi mano.

― Yo no sabía que Tomoyo estaba embarazada― lo mire y el apretó mi mano con la suya ― Ella termino aquel día en que me encontraste en el lluvia― si lo había recordado fue en aquel momento en que ya estaba enamorada de él.

― Lo sé también te dije que fueras a buscarla y solucionaras tus problemas con ella― le dije y el sonrió.

― Si pero ella nunca me contestaba las llamadas y solo me respondió un mensaje en donde me decía que la dejara ya en paz― el bajo la cabeza ― Desde allí ya no la moleste porque ya estaba enamorado de ti― lo mire.

― Lo sé pero también entiende que ella espera un hijo tuyo― él se acercó a mí y deposito un beso suave en mis labios.

― Eso exactamente ella espera un hijo mío pero no significa que me casare con ella― lo mire ― Porque no la amo y si me casaría seria por amor y no por un hijo― él se acercó de nuevo a mi dándome un beso en mis labios.

Pero aún tenía algo que descubrir por mí misma y más saber si el realmente me seguirá hasta el mismo fin del mundo.

― Necesito tiempo para asimilar todo esto― le dije levantándome y mirarlo con sorpresa ante mi respuesta ― Solo hasta que encuentre un equilibrio en mi ideas― lo tome de las manos y lo mire ― Por favor dame ese tiempo te prometo que estaré a tu lado― el sonrió y solo se levantó para darme el más dulce de los besos.

Ya había pasado un tiempo después de aquella conversación sé que fue difícil para los dos pero aún tenía que encontrar mis propias respuestas y seguir con aquel plan.

Ya había recuperado mi casa y aunque me dolió ver el odio de mi hermano pero ni mi padre me dijo nada cuando se marchó de la casa solo me miro con molestia pero eso no me importo.

Mi dinero estaba seguro con los Tsukishiro aún no estaba en quiebra la empresa de los Kinomoto porque los mantenía a flote los Wang pero por cuanto sabía que necesitaba un gran golpe y yo sabía como pero solo faltaba aclarar algunas dudas.

― Sakura― me dijo mi amiga que venía acercándose tan rápido a la mesa en la que estaba en la cafetería que tanto me gustaba.

― Rika― le dije con una sonrisa, por fin había llegado ella desde aquel lugar y antes de que realizara algunas de sus investigaciones le pedí que me ayudara con algo muy importante.

― ¿Lo tengo quieres que te le dé? ― dijo sacando un sobre de su bolsa entregándomelo y solo sonreí ― Allí dice todo la verdad― dijo ella bebiendo de su café que había pedido cuando entro.

― En serio me sorprende tanto que mis amigos sean los mejores investigadores aunque no me han ayudado a encontrar quien fue el culpable del asesinato de mi madre pero aun así son buenos― le dije tomando mi taza de mi chocolate y ella solo me miro con seriedad lo sabía ellos ya sabían quién era el asesino pero no me lo decían porque ni yo lo sabía.

― Sabes que aún no hay no tenemos a nadie solo algunos que podrían pero ninguno con algunas manchas de aquel crimen― me dijo.

― Lo sé pero con esto podre dar un golpe y saber más quien fue el asesino de mi madre― la mire y guarde el sobre sabía que en algún momento lo usare pero por ahora solo tenía que guardarlo en la caja fuerte de Yukito.

― Bien pues tengo que continuar con mis investigaciones― dijo ella con una sonrisa y de igual forma las dos salimos de la cafetería Rika se marchó dejándome sola pero comencé a caminar por aquella calle en donde podía ver algunas tiendas algo interesantes y enfrente de mi me encontré con Tomoyo.

Ella venia caminado con un vestido de color azul un poco holgado y se notaba ya su embarazo ya avanzado, la mire y ella también lo hiso sabía que también me miraba pero no le dije nada solo cruce a un lado de ella pero me detuvo con su mano en mi brazo haciéndome girar mirándolos con sorpresa.

― No quedaras con mi herencia― me dijo y la mire me solté de su agarre sabía que no podía lastimarla por su estado pero no me quedaría callada.

― No quiero tu dinero si tu padre me dio esas acciones fue por algo― le dije y ella me miro con molestia.

― Me asegurare que tu no tengas nada de esas acciones― dijo ella con molestia.

― Sabes no me importa te las regresare porque no me interesa― le dije y antes de irme ella me dijo.

― Hoy fui a ver a Shaoran Li― la mire de nuevo ― Le dije que solo quiero que este con nuestro hijo y sabes que dijo― me miro.

― No me interesa― le dije pero ella sonrió.

― Me dijo que estaba esperando una decisión de ti pero que no había respuesta y como yo lo conozco pronto se hartara y me elegirá sobre ti― me dijo y la mire con una sonrisa.

― No sé pero no te creo nada de lo que has dicho― la mire― No creo que ese bebe sea de Shaoran― le dije aun con la sonrisa.

― Hay una prueba de ADN― me dijo y me reí ante eso.

― No importa él dijo que solo quiere el hijo pero no se casar contigo― la mire con lastima ― Solo eres la madre de su hijo― ella me miro con rabia y se acercó a mí pero me aleje no quería hacer algo que después me arrepienta.

― Eso lo veremos― me dijo y yo solo sonreí.

Ella se marchó aun furiosa por lo que había dicho al llegar al departamento de Kero lo mire con una sonrisa.

― ¿Qué diablos te sucedió Sakura? ― lo tome de la mano y lo senté en el sillón.

― ¿Necesito tu ayuda? ― le dije aun con la sonrisa.

― ¿Depende? ― dijo con cautela y eso me hiso reír.

― Necesito una reservación en un lugar muy especial pero para mañana― lo mire ya había tomado mi decisión y además aquel sobre era mi prueba de toda la verdad.

Antes de irme a dormir hable con Meiling Li para que también me ayudara con lo que tenía planeado para mañana y después abrí el sobre para ver la verdad que salvaría a varios y metería en problemas a otros.

― Lo sabía― me dije a mi misma guardando aquel documento en ele sobre aun con la sonrisa.

Mire por la ventana la gran torre de Tokio que ahora en la mañana estaba tan sobria y no iluminada como en la noche pero aun así mantenía aquel esplendor de su grandeza.

Mire los altos edificios que había en los alrededores al mirando el paisaje que me mostraba aquella oficina que no era mía si no de la persona especial para mí, pronto entraría por aquella puerta y por fin le preguntaría si me seguirá a donde yo deseaba ir.

Me gire de nuevo en la gran silla para esperar a que entrara, mire el reloj ya faltaba unos 2 minutos y el entraría como siempre tan puntual.

― Pero qué demonios porque― dijo el entrando de un golpe en la oficina y quería abrirla porque se escuchó una mala palabra que me hiso reír ante su enojo ― ¡Meiling abre la puerta! ― dijo con enojo.

― Espera allí― dijo ella detrás de la puerta y solo me gire cuando él se tranquilizó mirándome con sorpresa.

― Yo le pedí que te trajera― le dije y el solo me miro, me levante de la silla y camine despacio hasta donde estaba el y coloque mi dedo en mis labios indicándole que guardara silencio.

― Sakura― me dijo cunado tomo mi mano me abrazo fuertemente y sentí su aroma aquel perfume que me encantaba.

― Si― lo abrace también y lo mire con una sonrisa ― Shaoran tengo que hacerte una pregunta― le dije y el me miro.

― ¿Claro? ― me dijo y sonreí.

― ¿Arias una locura por mí? ―le pregunte y él sonrió se acercó a mí.

― Por supuesto― me dijo sin pensarlo y sonreí.

― ¿Te casarías conmigo? ― le dije y él me miro con sorpresa ― En este momento― le dije y el sonrió.

― Por supuesto― y me dio un beso que tantas ganas tenía desde hace mucho que esperaba con muchas ansias este beso, este momento.

― Meiling― le dije a ella abriendo la puerta para dejarla entrar la cual traía una cara de felicidad ― Procedamos― le dije y ella tomo la mano de Shaoran.

― Bien pues vamos a poner en marcha la operación secuestro de mi primito― y solo sonreí al verla tan entusiasmada.

Nos subió en una camioneta negra en donde me ayudo a colocar la tiara de piedras en mi cabeza.

― ¿Ya lo tenían planeado todo?― dijo él con una sonrisa a verme como me quitaba aquel estorboso abrigo dejándome ver el vestido de novia.

― No se supone que no debe verte― dijo Meiling pero yo solo reí ante lo que dijo.

― No creo en eso de la mala suerte porque sé que él no me dejara― lo tome de la mano ― Tampoco sucederá nada no hay que tener miedo de esa supersticiones― le dije y él también sonrió.

Se acomodó el traje y se colocó aquella rosa de color blanco en su bolsa de su sacó, al llegar a la iglesia estaba esperando afuera Kero.

― Bien hasta que llegan― dijo mirando a Shaoran con una sonrisa ― Bien entremos nos esperan― entro él con Meiling mientras Kero me daba el ramo de rosas blancas con rosas.

― Bien vamos― le dije tomando su brazo para entra a la iglesia que no había nadie pero no importaba porque uniría mi vida a lado del amor de mi vida.

Kero antes de darle mi mano a Shaoran le dijo.

― Espero que no la hagas sufrir porque si no te las veras conmigo― solo sonreí ante lo dicho y Shaoran también.

La ceremonia transcurrió tan rápido que solo miraba a Shaoran con aquella sonrisa que me había enamorado, era muy feliz al estar a su lado y le también lo estaba.

― Sakura Kinomoto aceptas ser mi esposa― me dijo.

― Shaoran Li aceptas ser mi esposo― le dije y los dos sonreímos.

― ¡Si! ― Ambos dijimos sellando aquella unión con un beso de nuestro verdadero amor, ahora nadie podría separarme de él, unimos nuestras manos y los anillos se veía ante esa unión.

 ********************************Continuara*************************

 **Sakura kinomoto 26: solo para agradecer a todas las chicas que lee mi historia y dejan sus comentarios ¡Muchas gracias! Ya está casi al final esta historia…espero que lee también mi otra historia ¿Dónde está Sakura? Es una historia completamente nueva con otro drama espero que también les guste.**

 **Y solo quiero decir que no al plagio de historias, escriba sus propias ideas y usen su imaginación…muchas de mis historias son mías nunca, jamás he copiado alguna historia todo sale de mi ideas, de mi imaginación y por esa razón no dejo que nadie tome alguna de mis historias para adaptaciones de otras series de anime, manga o cualquier historia…me acostado mucho para que alguien venga a copiar mi historia que tanto me costó trabajo, sudor y muchas salidas con amigos por dedicarme a escribir a sacar esas ideas en la historia…y no sobre todo aquella historia me costó mucho trabajo pues fue una de las primeras que realicé cuando termine mi licenciatura fue para quitar de todo el estrés…bueno en fin yo creo en el karma y sé que así pasara aquella persona que realizo el plagio de mi historia le ira mal…bueno chicas espero sus comentarios y nos vemos en le próximo capitulo…bye.**


	9. Cerezo 9

**Los personajes de SCC pertenecen al Grupo Clamp.**

 **El secreto del cerezo**

 **Capítulo 9**

 **El secuestro parte 1**

 *************************Oficinas de los** **Tsukishiro***************************

― Y bien cuáles son las pruebas que hemos recolectado en estos meses― dijo Yue Tsukishiro mirando a todos sus compañeros reunidos en aquella oficina dando a conocer lo que habían investigado sobre el asesinato de la señora Kinomoto.

― Pues bien estas son los posibles involucrados― dijo Naruko pasándole una carpeta donde estaban las personas que creía que estaban involucradas.

Yue miro aquellas hojas que le habían dado mirando cada uno su perfil y sus acercamientos con la señora Kinomoto.

― Sonomi Daidouji― dijo Yue mirando a todos.

― Según lo que mencionan los testigos de aquella noche la señora Daidouji desapareció un buen rato, nadie sabía dónde estaba hasta que el humo apareció en la casa ella se apareció un poco alterada de no encontrar a su hija al igual que otras señoras que buscaban a sus hijos― dijo Naruko.

― ¿Bien pero alguien la vio a donde fue todo este tiempo?― pregunto Yue mirando a la chica que solo lo veía con seriedad como nunca la había visto muy atenta ante sus pruebas que había entregado.

― No nadie sabe dónde estaba tan solo decían que ella bajo de la planta alta― miro a todos y solo se quedaron callados reflexionado lo que había dicho.

― Bien pasemos con el señor Daidouji― miro de nuevo los documentos que tenía en sus manos ― Él fue el amante de la señora Kinomoto― dijo mirando de nuevo a la chica.

― Si algunos mencionaron que los habían visto en muchas ocasiones en varios hoteles de lujo en la ciudad― Yue de nuevo miro aquel documento ― También dicen que aquella noche ellos dos se vieron discutiendo en el jardín y el señor la tenía apretando su cuello amenazándola con contarle un secreto al señor Kinomoto si no cumplía con aquel pacto― Todos miraron con sorpresa a la chica que estaba muy segura de todo lo que decían aquellos documentos.

― Por último el señor Kinomoto― dijo Yue pasando las hojas a sus demás compañeros ― El también desaparición de aquella fiesta por un largo tiempo― miro a la joven.

― Si algunos dicen que el señor Kinomoto sabía de la infidelidad de su esposa― la chica tomo un poco de agua ― El señor Kinomoto guardo muy bien las apariencias por el bien de sus hijos y hubo muchos rumores de que él también estaba haciendo lo mismo con la señorita Wang― Yukito la miro y le dijo.

― En aquellos recuerdos de Sakura estaba algo que me impacto mucho― sacando de su portafolio unos dibujos que habían hecho Sakura.

― ¿Qué significa aquellos dibujos? ― pregunto Naruko.

― Son recuerdos que Sakura tiene adentro― dijo Yukito con una leve sonrisa ― Pero lo que ha dibujado me dejo pensando que realmente los señores Kinomoto no tenían una buena relación desde hace mucho tiempo― todos guardaron silencio sin comprender quien podría ser el asesino de la señora Kinomoto.

― Bien ¿Quién creen que sea el asesino? ― pregunto Yue a sus compañeros.

― No lo sé todos apuntan a ellos― dijo Rika mirando a sus compañeros ―Podía haber sido algunos de los tres La señora Daidouji sabía de la infidelidad de sus esposo con su prima allí tuvo rencor y puede que sea ella la asesina, pero por otro lado el señor Daidouji al saber que la señora Kinomoto ya no quería ser su amante o guardar aquel secreto― todos la miraron poniendo atención a lo que decía.

― Tienes razón Rika pero y el señor Kinomoto― dijo Yue mirándola.

― El señor Kinomoto sabía que aquellos encuentros con su esposa y la razón están en aquellos dibujos que realizo Sakura― la chica guardo silencio por un momento ― Pero aún queda por averiguar algo más, ¿Qué secreto guarda el señor Daidouji con la señora Kinomoto que la tenía a sus órdenes? Por qué no creo que ella sea de aquellas personas que le sean infieles a su pareja para mí que hay algo mas― Rika miro a Yue que solo estaba analizando lo que ella había dicho.

― Solo esperemos a que alguno acceda a decir la verdad― dijo Yue ― Tenemos que interrogarlos haciendo que ellos son los que asesinaron a la señora Kinomoto y el verdadero asesino actuara ― miro a todos pero más su hermano que ya tenía la confianza ganada del señor Kinomoto.

― En tiendo yo interrogare al señor Kinomoto― dijo Yukito con una leve sonrisa.

― Yo interrogare a la señora Daidouji― dijo Rika ― Tengo algo que decirle muy importante que estoy segura que ella me tendrá confianza o peor que me compre como lo hiso con el doctor familiar de los Li― dijo con una sonrisa y todos la miraron sin comprender.

― ¿Cómo que sucedió? ― dijo Naruko.

― A un no les diré todo a su tiempo― dijo aun con aquella sonrisa.

― Mientras me reuniré con el señor Daidouji y tratar de ganarme su confianza― dijo Yue a todos.

― Y Sakura― dijo Yukito.

― No le diremos nada por el momento hasta que tengamos las pruebas y un culpable― todos se miraron ya tenían una nueva cuartada para descubrir quién de ellos fue el asesino.

 **Tomoyo**

Miraba de nuevo aquel ultrasonido del bebe que llevaba y me invadía de nuevo aquella tristeza de no poder decir la verdad, de tener miedo de que me descubra, de sentir el desprecio de mi padre cuando se entere de todo lo que está haciendo mi madre para dejarlo en la calle.

Mi madre e busco en Inglaterra para que yo regresara a Japón para que le ayudara con quitarle toda la agencia y la fábrica de juguetes a mi padre porque ella no me había dicho el motivo tan solo sé que mis padres tenían una pelea por el poder de aquellas empresas desde hace muchos años.

Mi madre era una persona demasiado orgullosa, un poco engreída y envidiosa me sentía tan sola de no poder tener a alguien a mi lado para que me aconsejara, ni mi abuelo está conmigo tan los pensaba en Sakura y en ayudarla en los problemas que tenía con su padre.

Ver a Shaoran tan enamorado de mi prima me puso tan celosa de que en este tiempo ella pudo hacer lo que yo tarde años con él, si sentía un enorme coraje de que ella tenía todo lo que yo ya no tenía en estos momentos.

― De nuevo estas triste― dijo mi madre arrebatándome aquel pedacito de ultrasonido que tenía en mis manos.

― No lo estoy― le dije secándome las lágrimas que salían de mis ojos y ella me miro con el ceño fruncido le tenía miedo de que me podía hacer algo a mi o al bebe.

― Eres muy tonta Tomoyo― me dijo sentándose en la silla que estaba enfrente de mi ― No pudiste casarte con Li y ni le interesa ese hijo― dijo ella con enojo y solo baje la cabeza tal vez porque había pasado tanto tiempo que el amor que sentía por mí ya no está.

― Él está enamorado de Sakura― le dije en voz baja y ella solo se hecho a reír con cinismo.

― Claro tanto que ellos dos ya están casados sin importar que tu tengas a su hijo― me dijo y la mire con sorpresa, lo sabía ya lo venía venir él era impulsivo y no hubo una o dos ocasiones que me dijo que si me quería casar con él pero yo me negué porque aun éramos muy jóvenes y que quería cumplir aquel sueño de ser una bailarina en Londres.

― Creo que a él no le interesa― le dije y ella se levantó de la silla de un golpe que me asusto porque me tomo del mentón con sus manos, sentí sus uñas clavarse en mi cara me estaba haciendo daño.

― Claro que no le interesa ya que Sakura ha dado todo su dinero a los Li, ella los salvo de caer en la ruina y Kinomoto está en números rojos no sabe qué hacer ya se vino abajo la empresa― me dijo apretando su agarre lastimándome más ― O tal vez porque la sangre no llama― me soltó de mal modo y solo tome mi rostro para llorar en silencio mientras ella de nuevo hacia una rabieta de que todo le estaba saliendo mal.

Cuando termino de sacar su enojo con las cosas que había en la habitación me dijo.

― Vamos― me dijo y la mire con miedo que me iba hacer ahora.

― A dónde vamos madre― le dije y ella solo me tomo con fuerza.

― De nuevo desaparecerás para que tengas a ese bastardo― la mire con sorpresa ― Después lo darás en adopción y te marcharas a Londres de nuevo pero sin esto― me dijo señalando mi vientre.

No quería hacer eso no lo iba permitir que ella me quitara aquel bebe que era lo único que tenia de aquel amor que algún día sentí por él.

Me solté de su agarre y me dirigí hasta la puerta ella me miro con molestia.

― ¡Tomoyo a dónde vas! ― me dijo y abrí la puerta salí de la casa sin mirar atrás solo escuchaba la voz de ella gritándome que me detuviera, que si no la hacía me iría muy mal.

Me estaba sintiendo muy mareada y mi corazón latía muy fuerte, respiraba con mucha dificultad y antes de cruzarme no me fije venia un auto hacia mí pero alguien me tomo del brazo y galo hacia la cera de nuevo cayendo de un gran golpe en esta.

― Señorita está bien― me dijo un señor un poco grande que me miraba con preocupación.

― ¿Qué sucedió? ― dijo una señora que me ayudaron a levantarme pero antes de eso ya estaba muy mareada y me dolía un poco mi vientre.

― ¡Me duele! ― les dije a los señores que de inmediato llamaron a una ambulancia dentro de esta me decían que tenía que tranquilizarme ya que la presión había subido mucho y que podía hacerle daño al bebe.

En el hospital ya me habían restablecido, que mi bebe estaba bien y que solo necesitaba estar en reposo hasta que pasara el peligro.

Mis padres llegaron al hospital y de nuevo empezaron a pelear como siempre lo hacían, una de las enfermeras los sacos de la habitación porque ya me estaba poniendo mal.

Ya había pasado dos semanas desde que estaba en el hospital no me habían dado de alta porque cuando ya estaba recuperada de nuevo la presión subía y creo que los doctores sabían quién era el motivo de que yo estuviera así.

― Creo que aún no te iras― dijo la enfermera que siempre me sonreía y estaba al pendiente de mi ― Aun te falta unas semanas para que ya des a luz a tu bebe― me dijo y la mire con seriedad.

― Si lo sé y tengo miedo de ser débil en la hora del parto― le dije y ella solo acaricio mi cabello con amor.

― No lo tengas se valiente por él bebe― me dijo y solo sonreí levemente.

Mi padre casi no me visitaba esta tan ocupado pues Sakura había consiguió algunas ofertas en Paris para la agencia, Mi madre ella no la dejaban entrar pues era el motivo por el que estaba aquí todavía en el hospital y Shaoran no se había parado por el hospital, la verdad que no lo esperaba y como dijo mi madre la sangre yo llamaba.

― Bien pues te traje algo de ropa para que demos un ligero paseo― dijo la enfermera dándome un hermoso vestido de color azul con flores, un pantalón de color blanco y zapatos bajos de color azul cielo.

Me cambie para poder ir al paseo con ella en los jardines del hospital y salir de aquella habitación que ya conocía muy bien.

Alguien toco la puerta del cuarto y dije despacio que entrara quien fuera al abrir la puerta me percaté de que era él.

― Tomoyo― me dijo Shaoran mirándome sentada en la cama ― Parece que ya te han dado de alta― dijo el acercándose a mí pero me levante y tome la pequeña bolsa que me había dado la enfermera y lo mire de nuevo.

― No me han dado de alta― le dije y baje la cabeza no pensé que él se había atrevido a venir a verme después de tanto tiempo.

― Siento no haber venido a verte pero ha pasado muchas cosas― me dijo y lo mire de nuevo.

― Si lo se Sakura a salvo tu empresa y ha invertido todo su dinero― le dije y el solo me miro ― Es mejor que me vaya ya que el doctor me dio permiso de que saliera por un rato― le dije pasando por su lado y él solo me vio.

― Tomoyo― me dijo y me gire para verlo se veía tan diferente, estaba muy feliz se notaba en su cara aquella que estaba tan radiante algo que yo no pude darle en es tiempo.

― Me marcho― le dije caminando sin verlo de nuevo sabía que tenía que dejarlo ir con ella aunque una parte de mi me doliera pero la otra el daba mucho gusto de que fuera feliz, al dar la vuelta en el pasillo me encontré con alguien que jamás pensé que estuviera en este lugar.

― Señorita Tomoyo venga conmigo― me dijo tomándome del brazo con fuerza.

― ¿Pero que le sucede?― el dije y le sonrió.

― Vamos que alguien la espera― me dijo tomándome con más fuerza hasta sacarme por la salida de en emergencia.

― ¡Déjeme ir!― le dije y el solo me tomo más fuerte.

― No ya está todo listo para el show que habrá hoy― dijo sacándome del hospital y un carro esperando en la salida pero no sé porque empecé a gritar que me ayudaran, mire hacia un lado en donde me percate que estaba Shaoran mirando cómo era subida a la fuerza en el carro, solo lo ve como corrió para ayudarme pero después ya no ve nada se volvió tan obscuro.

― ¡Tomoyo!― dijo una voz suave en mi oído no era posible que ella estuviera a mi lado, abrí los ojos y la mire estaba conmigo en una habitación oscura llena de telarañas y polvo.

― ¿Dónde estamos? ― le pregunte tratando de levantarme pero me dolía mucho la cabeza y ella coloco su mano en mi hombro.

― No te levantes tienes un golpe en tu cabeza pero estas bien― dijo recostándome de nuevo en la cama en la que estábamos.

Mire su mano estaba junto a la mía unida con una cadena y ella me miro de nuevo con aquellos ojos de color verde.

― ¿Sabes quién nos trajo aquí? ― le pregunte y ella solo asintió con su cabeza en forma de afirmación.

― Si lo sé pero no tengo la menor idea del porque― dijo ella tratando de sentarse pero la mire le costaba mucho trabajo y fue cuando la mire ella tenía una pierna lastimada.

― Estas también herida― le dije y ella solo sonrió levemente antes de que pudiéramos decir algo más entro un hombre alto de cabello negro y ojos de color café claros que nos miró.

― No se muevan las ayudare a curar sus heridas― dijo dejando lo que tenia en su manos.

― ¿Dónde está él quiero hablarle, pedir un explicación? ― dijo Sakura al sujeto que se acercó a ella para curar la herida en su pierna ― También para decirle que ella no debe estar aquí está a casi unas semas de dar a luz a su bebe― ella me miro con preocupación y baje la cabeza solo recordé como mi abuelo hablaba de lo buena y gentil que era Sakura. Me odie por ser tan celosa y querer lo que ella tenía, ahora ella estaba a mi lado para protegerme a mí y a mi bebe, Sakura tomo mi mano y me dijo "Todo estará bien".

 **Shaoran**

La tenía de nuevo debajo de mi como todas las noches desde que nos habíamos casado en secreto, después de unos días les dimos las noticia a mi familia de aquello que habíamos hecho y en un principio mi madre se molestó mucho pero Sakura unió todo su dinero a la empresa de mi familia fue que cambio, odiaba eso pero no le daría importancia porque sé que ahora nadie podría quitármela.

Sakura pensó que viviríamos con mis padres, mi odiosas hermanas que ya la amaban hipócritas diría yo pero bueno la gran sorpresa fue que la lleve a un departamento que había adquirido hace unos años era para cuando Tomoyo y Yo acabáramos la universidad e irnos a vivir juntos, ella nunca sabia de este departamento así que la decoración era de mi gusto.

Cuando llego Sakura se sorprendió mucho por la decoración en color verde y ella solo sonrió ya lo sabía era mi color favorito. Después ya no pude mas siempre que llegábamos del trabajo o de la universidad le hacía en amor en cada rincón del departamento y sé que a ella le encantaba en la forma en que la amaba.

― Shaoran― me dijo recostada en mi pecho la mire y ella solo estaba subiendo y bajando su mano en mi pecho.

― Dime― le dije tomando su mano y ella me miro de nuevo con aquellos ojos que tanto me volvía loco.

― Ya no estas celoso― me dijo y le sonreí.

La mire claro que lo estaba aún pero con lo que paso hace un rato se me olvido, y como no estarlo si encuentro a mi esposa hablando con el nuevo vecino de enfrente que acababa de mudarse como era de esperar Sakura lo ayudo eso me molestó mas.

―Solo es un chico que a mí no me atrajo en nada― me dijo ella colocándose sobre mí y la mire tenía una sonrisa en sus rostro, aquellos labios que tanto adoraba y que volví a besar con fuerza, pasión y deseo.

― Pero lo que aún no me cuadra es como sabia tu nombre― le dije y ella solo acariciaba mi pecho con sus suaves manos.

― Él me dijo que me había visto en la revista― dijo y la mire con el ceño fruncido odiaba que estuviera en aquella revista en donde todos la podían ver.

― No estas celoso― me dijo colocando su cabeza en mi pecho y la mire con una sonrisa.

― No ya no― le dije acariciando su cuerpo con mis manos ― Porque yo soy quien te tiene así― le dije y ella sonrió volviendo a besarla, acariciar su cuerpo desnudo con mis manos descendiendo más y más hasta llegar a donde quería sabía que de nuevo llegaríamos a unirnos como todo este tiempo.

Toda la noche estuvimos haciendo el amor de nuevo como ya se nos hacía costumbre, no podía ya vivir sin ella.

A la mañana siguiente cuando salimos del departamento para ir a la universidad nos encontramos con el nuevo vecino que nos dio los buenos días a los dos.

― Te espero para comer― me dijo Sakura tomando mi mano en el ascensor.

― Claro que vendré― le dije solo mire al vecino solo nos miró y sonrió.

― Loki has terminado de desempacar todo― dijo Sakura haciendo platica con aquel chico que solo sonrió.

― Claro solo falta que llegue unas pinturas que tengo en el almacén― me miro y solo sonrió como odiaba a ese sujeto ―La verdad es que no estoy mucho en el departamento solo es para descansar pero pronto me iré de nuevo― dijo.

Sakura me miro y sonrió tomo de nuevo mi mano ya casi llegábamos al primer piso.

― Bueno solo nos avisas para desearte un buen viaje ― dijo Sakura sonriendo.

― Claro pero primero necesito encontrarla a ella― dijo el chico saliendo del ascensor y despedirse de Sakura.

― El chico es muy extraño― le dije a Sakura cuando entramos al carro.

― Tan solo es reservado― la mire ― Es muy bueno pintando cuadros me mostro algunos de paisajes en los que a estado― me miro y sonrió.

― ¿Es un viajeros? ― le pregunte y Sakura solo asintió.

― Claro pero está aquí en Japón para encontrar a la que robo su corazón― la mire intrigado.

― ¿Quién es? ― le pregunte de nuevo.

― No tengo ni idea pero creo que si se enamoró de ella tal vez ella sea la que lo pude retener en un solo lugar y que deje de ser un nómada― dijo Sakura con una sonrisa.

Al llegar a la escuela todo pasaba como siempre tan normal sin ninguna novedad y en la hora del almuerzo Eriol se acercó a la mesa en donde estaba Sakura y los demás.

― Tomoyo está en el hospital hay probabilidad de que pierda a su bebe― dijo Eriol haciendo callar a todos y me miro ― ¿No iras a verla?― me pregunto y solo mire a Sakura que no decía nada.

― No lo sé― le dije aun tenia duda de que fuera mi hijo aquella prueba no era suficiente, solo estaba esperando a que naciera y poder hacerle una prueba correcta.

Ya había hablado con Sakura sobre ir o no a ver a Tomoyo al hospital solo me decía es tu decisión por mí no hay problema, siempre que ya estaba decidido a ir a verla se interponía algo más en el camino hasta que un día se me hiso verla estaba lista para irse, la mire estaba un poco pálida y aun no se recuperaba.

Hable con ella muy poco pues ella solo me trato fríamente se marchó para ir a caminar por los jardines del hospital pero cuando salí ella está siendo subida a la fuerza a una camioneta la trate de ayudar pero no pude, trate de seguir la camioneta pera inútil.

Marque el nuero de Eriol para decirle lo que había pasado pero algo en mi me decía que tenía que regresar al departamento donde vivía con Sakura, mi corazón latía fuertemente y no sabía por qué pero tenía que llegar a ese lugar.

Al llegar me di cuenta que Sakura era subida a la fuerza a una camioneta de color negro, corrí lo más rápido que pude pero fue interceptado por dos hombre muy grandes que empezaron a golpearme solo escuchaba a Sakura decir "¡No!" en eso sentí un gran golpe en mi cabeza que me dejo inconsciente haciéndome recordar aquel pasado que estaba oculto en mi interior.

 _Flash Bank_

 _Siempre fui un niño un poco solitario, rodeado de mujeres tenía 4 horrendas hermanas que hacían que yo jugara con ella a que era el príncipe de sus cuentos de princesas._

 _Me parecía que aquellos cuentos no existían tales princesas hasta que la conocí a ella, la ve bajar de un auto muy elegante del brazo de una mujer hermosa, muy hermosa alta, piel blanca, cabello largo y rizado de color negro, sus ojos tan verdes como las esmeraldas brillantes y hermosos._

 _Mi padre la saludo como si fueran viejos amigos con una sonrisa tan brillante que me hacía ponerme nervios._

― _Pero si es el pequeño Li― dijo tocando mi mejilla con un gestó tan maternal que me sonrojo sin decir más ― Ella es Sakura tiene 5 años espero que se lleven bien― me dijo con una sonrisa._

 _La niña me miro tenia los mismos ojos que la mujer, me sonrio y tomo mi mano me sentí tan nervioso._

― _Hola mi nombre es Sakura espero que seamos buenos amigos― me dijo dándome un beso en la mejilla y solo la mire con sorpresa._

 _Nunca pensé que una niña me hiciera cambiar tanto y empezar a creer en los cuentos de princesas porque ella era una, siempre iba a mi casa a jugar al igual que su prima que siempre estaban tan unidas._

 _Todas las tardes leíamos aquellos cuentos que su padre le regalaba de historias de princesas, dragones y príncipes de armadura brillante, acostados en el pasto debajo de aquel cerezo que había en mi casa, pero a veces mirábamos el cielo e imaginábamos figuras en el cielo haciendo reír de lo que descubríamos._

 _No sé porque la madre de Sakura siempre lloraba en los brazos de mi padre y pedía que le ayudara, mientras mi madre se ponía celosa por aquella escena y mis padres discutían sobre la mujer._

 _Halloween pronto se acercaría y era la primera vez que lo festejaría con Sakura, habíamos decidido vestirnos de una de nuestras historias de los cuentos que leíamos._

 _El día llego y aquella noche había sido tan divertida más por los disfraces que traía mis amigos, algunos habían decidido jugar a las escondidas en la casa de Sakura._

 _La casa era muy grande no se sabía en donde esconder, subí las escaleras y me encontré con Sakura que tomo mi mano y me dijo._

― _Vamos se el lugar perfecto para escondernos― caminamos hasta una de las habitaciones y entramos era muy grande, había una gran cama matrimonial con un cobertor en color blanco._

 _Entramos al closet en donde podíamos estar escondidos para que mis amigos nos encontraran._

― _Guarda silencio Shaoran― me dijo entre risas que fueron calladas cuando alguien entro miramos por las rejillas de este era la madre de Sakura y un hombre que la tenia del cuello que la amenazaba con algo que no entendía nada._

 _Sakura me miro con miedo y la tome de las manos diciendo con aquel gesto que todo iba estar bien._

― _Le diré todo a tu esposo y más de aquel secreto que guardamos― dijo el hombre._

― _No se lo dirás porque no es verdad y te lo probé― dijo la madre de Sakura con lágrimas en sus ojos._

― _¿Y crees que tu marido crea lo que tengas que decir a estas alturas? ― dijo el hombre dándole un buen golpe en su cara y Sakura solo se cubrió con sus manos empezó a llorar quedito la abrace para que dejara de llorar._

 _Ingreso a la habitación el señor Kinomoto el cual se puso histérico cuando veo a su esposa con el hombre, hubo discusión sobre él porque estaban en la habitación, entro otra mujer de cabello rojizo que le dio una bofetada a la madre Sakura que fue detenida por aquel hombre pero la mujer saco una navaja y empezaron a forcejear todos aun discutiendo._

 _No sé cómo sucedió pues no se veía muy desde el closet no se veía nada, solo abrace fuertemente a Sakura la cual estaba llorando y no quería ver lo que sucedía a fuera._

 _De nuevo mire y estaba en el suelo la madre de Sakura con una gran herida, la otra mujer salió de aquella habitación gritando que esto no se quedaría sí que lo siguiente del plan iba a continuar y aquel hombre salió detrás de ella._

 _El señor Kinomoto miro a su esposa que le pedía que le ayudara con aquella herida que no paraba de sangrar, el señor Kinomoto de nuevo tomo la navaja y se la entregó a un hombre que había entrado a ver lo que sucedió._

― _Termina el trabajo― le dijo el señor Kinomoto entregando le entrego el arma y salió de la habitación dejando a ese sujeto a terminar el trabajo._

 _La señora lloraba al ver que su esposo había pedido que terminara con la vida de ella, tape los oídos de Sakura y solo me cubrí la cara para no ver aquello._

 _Espere un rato en aquella posición y mire a Sakura que estaba tan triste, sus ojos ya no brillaban como antes y salimos del closet para ver la escena más desgarradora de todas._

 _La madre de Sakura estaba en el suelo con un gran charco de sangre a su alrededor, Sakura se puso de rodillas y solo movía el cuerpo de su madre sin vida diciendo "Madre despierta", lloraba con muchas tristeza me incline y le dije que iría por ayuda que se quedara allí por un momento._

 _Al abrir la puerta un fuerte olor entro había humo en todo el pasillo que entro a la habitación haciéndonos toser salí de aquella habitación pero no veía nada hasta que no pude más el humo estaba haciéndome mucho daño desvaneciéndome en el pasillo mirando aquel hombre que hace un rato estaba discutiendo con las señora Kinomoto volviendo todo tan obscuro._

 _Flash Bank_

Abrí los ojos y mire que a mi lado estaba Eriol.

― Shaoran estas bien― me dijo aun mirándome.

― ¿Ya sé quién fue el que asesino a la señora Kinomoto? ― le dije y el solo abrió sus ojos con sorpresa.

― Sakura ha sido secuestrada pero no solo ella si no también Tomoyo― dijo y lo mire.

― ¿Se quien las secuestro? ― le dije tratando de levantarme de la cama.

― No Shaoran te dieron un gran golpe en la cabeza y estas en el hospital― me dijo recostándome de nuevo.

― Tengo que buscar a Sakura― le dije pero Eriol solo me miro.

― Ya he puesto a buscarlas a las dos― me dijo y solo mire el techo no sabía qué hacer en estos momento todo me daba vueltas.

― Tengo que hablar con Yue Tsukishiro ― le dije y el solo me miro.

― Dime quien ese el asesino tal vez tenga a ellas dos― lo mire y le dije.

― El asesino es…

******************************Un lugar en Tomoeda*************************************

Un joven con un traje de color negro, camisa blanca, zapatos pulcros y bien arreglado miraba a las personas que tenía atadas en sillas, vendados los ojos y sus bocas, aquellas personas no sabían porque habían sido secuestrada y mas quien fue, todos estaban en un medio circulo esperando a que sucederá.

― Están todos― dijo un chico alto de cabello negro, ojos café rojizo que hace un nos momentos había ayudado a Sakura y a la otra chica a curar sus heridas.

― Lo se Kurogane― le dijo aquel joven sonriendo ― Es momento de que todos los secretos se descubran y el más grande está aquí― miro a la castaña con una sonrisa maléfica.

― Ella sufrirá― le dijo Kurogane al hombre.

― Si lo sé pero toda la culpa la tiene su padre― después miro al sñeor Kinomoto que estaba enfrente de su hija ― Mi familia dependía de este secreto y ellos me obligaron a decir la verdad que todos conocemos― dijo mirando al señor Daidouji que también estaba enfrente de su hija.

― Solo espero que no suceda nada de lo que después te arrepientas― le dijo el joven al hombre que aun tenia aquella sonrisa.

― No me arrepentiré de nada de lo que va a pasar en este lugar donde fue el comienzo de los secretos― el hombre bajo las escaleras y dio la señal a otros sujetos que estaban detrás de las personas, les quitaron las vendas de los ojos y la que tenían en la boca mientras todos se miraban sorprendidos peor más al ver aquel hombre enfrente de ellos.

― Porque lo has hecho― dijo Sakura mirando a su padre, a sus tios y a su prima que estaba muy sorprendida.

― Porque hoy querida Sakura sabrás el gran secreto que guardamos todos― el hombre miro al señor Kinomoto que estaba serio, al señor Daidouji preocupado, la señora Daidouji lo miraba con odio, Tomoyo no sabía que estaba pasando al igual que Sakura.

― ¿Cuál es le secreto? ― pregunto Sakura al hombre.

― Quien es el asesino de tu madre― Sakura miro a todos con sorpresa y miro con seriedad aquel hombre que tenía una sonrisa de maldad en el rostro.

*******************************************Continuara************************************

 **Sakura Kinomoto Amamiya 26: Gracias a todas las chicas que le han gustado mi historia y gracias por sus comentarios…les traigo un capítulo más espero les guste mucho ya está a cas aún no sé muy bien para el final, el gran desenlacé.**

 **También estoy por realizar un nueva historia algo distinto, algo nuevo y bueno enfocándome en mi otra historia que espero que también les guste ¿Dónde está Sakura? Es una gran historia que después de esta será mi centro de atención y daré a conocer otra de mis historias que a estado en aquellas libretas viejas y que espero también les guste….nos vemos en el siguiente y también dos cosas:**

 **1.- NO AL PLAGIO DE HISTORIAS…ESCRIBAN SUS PORPIAS HISTORIAS Y SOBRE TODO USEN SU IMAGINACION.**

 **2.-NO DISCRIMINEN A NADIE.**

 **Nos vemos cuídense…bye bye.**


	10. Cerezo 10

**Los personajes de SCC pertenecen al Grupo Clamp.**

 **La Historia es mía y no autorizo para adaptación, "No al plagio".**

 **El secreto del cerezo**

 **Capítulo 10**

 **Secuestro parte 2 (Gran Final)**

 **Sakura**

Había pasado los mejores días a lado del hombre que yo amaba, cada día que pasaba con él eran intensos las demostraciones de amor.

Nunca me imaginé que él tuviera un departamento listo para irnos a vivir, después me dijo porque lo compro y claro no me molesto en absoluto pues ya era su esposa.

En cuanto al plan que tenía ya estaba en marcha toda mi herencia la había invertido en la empresa de mí ahora esposo, dejando casi en la quiebra la empresa de mi padre.

Pero no solo eso sino que mi padre y mi hermano me buscaron para que les diera una explicación a lo que solo les dije que esto no sería todo que se preparaban para lo que seguía, también les hice saber que ya no era una Kinomoto ahora era una Li.

En cuanto a la agencia aún seguía como la modelo estrella consiguiendo algunos contratos que para mi Tío eran muy buenos, también ya había tomado la decisión de alejarme un poco de la agencia no quería tener más problemas con Tomoyo la cual no había visto desde aquella vez.

Cuando le dije a mi Tío que ya no sería más su modelo se puso tan agresivo que me impacto la forma en que lo tomo.

― ¡No tú debes quedarte! ― me dijo cerrando la puerta de un golpe sorprendiéndome mucho por la forma en que me estaba hablando.

― Lo siento pero ahora soy una mujer casada― le dije aun con el miedo de que pudiera hacerme algo.

―Dime porque te has casado de esa forma― me dijo mirándome a los ojos solo lo mire.

― Lo siento pero lo tenía que hacer de ese modo― le dije tratando de salir de su oficina ― No creo que volveré a este mundo del modelaje― le dije y él se apartó dejándome libre.

―Te pareces mucho a tu madre― me dijo y lo mire ― Ella también renuncio a este medio pero fue porque estaba embarazada de tu hermano― lo mire y el sonrió.

Se alejó de mí caminando hasta su escritorio, lo mire un poco cabizbajo y solo suspire.

― Tío lo siento debo irme― le dije abriendo la puerta y el me miro.

― Te deseo buena suerte― me dijo y sonrío levemente.

Al llegar al departamento me encontré con un chico un poco peculiar que estaba mudándose al departamento de enfrente, cuando me miro me sonrío y yo también lo imite.

― Hola― me dijo extendiendo su mano como un saludo casual.

― Hola― le dije y el sonrío.

― Soy el nuevo vecino― me dijo entrando a su departamento el cual había muchas cajas algunas con pinturas, algunos lienzos y algunos cuadros.

― Eres pintor― le dije entrando al departamento para verlo y el solo sonrío.

― Si soy un pintor― me dijo sacando algunas cosas de las cajas ― Me faltan algunos cuadros pero no tardaran en llegar― lo mire y sonreí.

― Es muy bonito los cuadros― le dije mirando los cuadros de algunos paisajes de Europa que tanto extrañaba más Paris.

― Tu debes ser Sakura Kinomoto― me dijo y lo mire con sorpresa.

― ¿Cómo lo sabes? ― le pregunte y el saco unas revistas en las que estaba.

― Porque te veo en la portada de esta revista― me dijo y sonríe.

― ¿Cuánto tiempo te quedaras? ― le dije y el me miro.

― Por un tiempo muy corto― me miro ― No soy de un solo lugar más soy como un nómada― me lo dijo entre risas y también reí con él.

― ¿Cuál es tu nombre? ― le pregunte.

― Loki― me dijo y sonríe.

― ¿Te ayudo? ― le dije ayudando sacando algunas de sus cosas de la caja que tenía a su lado.

―Claro― me dijo y mire que había una pequeña foto de alguien que yo conocía muy bien.

― Ella es la mujer que me ha robado mi corazón― dijo él y sonríe ― La conocía aquí por esa razón regrese por ella― lo mire y mire de nuevo la foto.

― Y la buscaras― le dije y el sonrío.

― Si― lo mire le bajo la cabeza ― Aunque no sé si ella ya este casada con su prometido― me dijo y le entregue la foto.

― Bueno tendrás que averiguar― le dije y el dejo la foto en uno de los estantes.

― Si lo sé― me dijo y mire de nuevo la foto no podía creer que ella fuera, pero lo que más me tenía con la duda era si él podría ser el padre del bebe de ella.

Le ayude con algunas cajas mas pero alguien llego al departamento un poco irritado, celoso y molesto por haberme encontrado con el nuevo vecino mi amado Shaoran.

― Bien creo que ya te iras― me dijo sonriéndome.

― Si bueno nos vemos luego― le dije y se marchó.

Al entrar al departamento me encontré con Shaoran que de nuevo me acorralo en la pared devorando mis labios con pasión, deseo sintiendo como de nuevo me arrastraba aquel deseo de poder unirnos como uno solo, dejándonos arrastrar por el deseo carnal que teníamos lo sabía esta noche él no me dejaría más que dejarme consentir por la forma en que me amaba, yo también le demostraba que nunca me arrepentiría de casarme con el de esa forma lo amaba demasiado.

Eriol se veía muy preocupado hasta que nos dijo en la hora del almuerzo que Tomoyo estaba en el hospital y estaba muy grave tanto que podría perder a su bebe, Shaoran no sabía si ir a verla y me pregunto que si me molestaría a lo que yo le conteste que no que podría ir a verla pero por algunos problemas en la empresa no se podía.

Me arme de valor y fui a verla al hospital estaba estable según me dijo la enfermera que me dio permiso de entrar sin hacer ruido pues ella estaba dormida, la mire s veía tan frágil un poco pálida.

Lo bueno que el peligro ya había pasado y él bebe podría nacer sano, salí del cuarto encontrándome con la Tía Sonomi que me miro con el ceño fruncido.

― ¿A qué has venido?― me dijo y solo suspire.

― Solo vine a ver como estaba ella― le dije sin más y ella sonrió.

Me tomo de brazo fuertemente alejándome de aquella habitación para después soltarme de mal modo, la mire molesta porque me traba de esa forma.

― Quiero saber porque me trata de esa forma― le dije y ella rio con ironía.

― A querida Sakura― se sentó en uno de los sillones de la sala de espera ― Tú crees que vives en el mundo de color de rosa, tan perfecto pero no querida― me dijo y la mire.

― Dígame― le exigí una respuesta.

― Bueno querida te lo diré― me miro ― Te odio porque tu madre ocasiono mi divorcio con mi ex-esposo y más porque él me dijo que tu podrías ser su hija― la mire con sorpresa.

― ¿Cómo? ― le dije sin entender lo que me decía.

― Por mucho tiempo pensé que si lo eras pero después de que madre me dio las pruebas de que no lo eras fue un gran alivio― dijo ella aun con aquella mirada ― Pero aún me molestaba que tu madre fuera la principal ocasiónante de mi divorcio pero siempre la he odiado pues ella era la consentida de mis padres y de mi hermano mayor― la mire y ella sonrió.

― Eso sucedió hace muchos años atrás― le dije y me aleje de ella.

― Lo sé pero aún no se termina esta tortura― se levantó del sillón ― No serás feliz si no lo es mi hija tu tampoco― se acercó a mí pero trate de alejarme pero ella me detuvo.

― ¿Qué es lo que quiere hacerme? ― le dije y ella sonrió.

― Sé que te has casado con Li y lo has salvado, sé que te vengaste de tu propio padre y sé que continuas viviendo pero solo te dijo que aún hay muchos secretos por descubrir― me dijo y me soltó pasando a un lado de mi sin decir más dejándome aún más confundía que más hay que saber.

Aun no entendía todo lo que ella me había dicho y eso me preocupo mucho, llegue al edificio donde vivía tomando los víveres que había comprado y antes de entra a este se aparecieron dos hombre vestidos de negro que me quitaron las bolsas y me querían meter en una camioneta negra.

No me deje pues me defendí pero era inútil ellos era más fuerte que yo, no sé cómo me habían lastimado una pierna dejándome muy débil, mire a lo lejos que estaba Shaoran que venía a defenderme pero salieron otros hombre que empezaron a lastimarlo y solo gritaba ¡No! Dije gritando entonces mire dentro de la camioneta a él me sorprendió mucho, me tapándome la boca con un pañuelo haciéndome dormir.

Al despertar me sentía con muchas nauseas, mire el techo tan negro me levante pero sentí que no estaba sola a un lado de mi estaba Tomoyo con un gran golpe en la cabeza.

Mire mi mano que estaba unida a la ella con una cadena, empecé a sentir un gran dolor en mi pierna y la mire esta tenía una herida.

Tomoyo se empezó a mover y fue cuando la mire abrir los ojos, me pregunto dónde estaba y que se quería levantar a lo que lo evite pues ella aún se veía débil. Entro un hombre con algunas cosas para curar nuestras heridas cuando termino le dije.

― ¿Quiero ver a Jun? ― le dije mirándolo con molestia.

― Lo siento― dijo el levantándose saliendo de aquel lugar.

― ¿Sabes porque nos ha secuestrado tu mayordomo?― me pregunto Tomoyo.

― No aún no sé porque― la mire y ella toco su vientre con mucho cariño ― ¿Te sientes mal? ― le pregunte y ella me sonrió.

― No― me dijo ― Tan solo es que se movió y lo quería tranquilizar― la mire y sonreí.

― ¿Puedo? ― le dije y ella tomo mi mano y la coloco en su vientre el cual se movía sonreí al sentirlo ― Es tan inquieto― le dije con una sonrisa.

― Si lo sé cómo su padre― me dijo bajando su cabeza ― Sakura sé que sabes que Shaoran no es el padre de mi hijo― la mire.

― Solo dime porque mentiste― le dije y ella me miro con una leve sonrisa.

― Tenia celos de ti porque lo enamoraste en muy poco tiempo― la mire ― También tenía celos de que había muchas personas que te querían y a mí nadie me quiere― me dijo la tome de la mano y la mire con una sonrisa.

― Claro que no yo si te quiero― ella me miro ― Eres mi prima y yo también sentí celos de ti porque tenías a tu padre que te ama mucho más de lo que te imaginas― le dije recordando como el tío se expresaba con mucha admiración por ella, algo que mi padre nunca aria pues desde que murió mi madre él me dejo en un internado para señoritas y solo me visitaba debes en cuando.

― Eso fue en el pasado porque ahora está molesto por lo que sucedió― me dijo con la cabeza abajo.

― No importa― le dije ― Sé que te perdonara si sabe la verdad― me miro con una sonrisa.

― Gracias Sakura― tomo mi mano y la abrace fuertemente ella también había sufrido mucho más que yo.

Estuvimos un rato más platicando de algunas cosas que nos había sucedido en este tiempo pero por más que trate de indagar en el padre del bebe ella no decía nada, aunque yo ya sabía quien era solo quería saber cómo fue aquel enamoramiento.

Después llego aquel hombre para soltarnos de la cadena que nos unía y colocarnos unos cintas en las manos como también en la boca y ojos para sentarnos en sillas, no sé pero sabía que no estábamos solas alguien más estaba allí.

Un tiempo después nos descubrieron los ojos mirando a mi padre enfrente de mí, a mi tío, mi tía y a mi lado Tomoyo que estaba muy sorprendida.

― Sorprendidas― dijo Jun bajando las escaleras y lo mire el sonrió ―Tanto tiempo ha pasado muchas cosas han sucedido.

― Jun por favor que es lo que quieres― dijo mi padre mirándolo.

― Muchas cosas y todas se fueron al vacío― dijo mirándome de nuevo.

― Déjanos ir y te ayudare con tu problema ― dijo mi tío pero Jun se acercó a él.

― No lo creo después de tantos años que estuve cuidando a la pequeña Sakura y todo para que― lo mire sabía que estaba muy molesto pero no entendía nada.

― Sabia que estabas de lado de Daidouji― dijo mi padre con molestia.

― Que inteligente Kinomoto claro que estaba de mi lado pues yo fui quien le dio todo y ayudo a su familia cuando más lo necesitaba― dijo Daidouji.

― No lo puedo creer Jun me has traicionado yo también te ayude― dijo mi padre con molestia, Jun sonrió con ironía.

― Si pero los dos me dieron la espalda a saber que la pequeña Sakura ya se había casado con quien no querían― mire a mi padre, a mi tío y Jun sonrió.

― Dime ya la verdad― el dije ya no quería más secretos.

― Claro que todos sabrán lo que hemos guardado por años― dijo Jun mirando a los tres adultos que se miraban con preocupación.

― ¿Dónde estamos? ― le dije y él se acercó a mí.

― No sabes dónde estamos Sakura― me dijo y mire a todos lados pero no tenía ni idea.

― No ― le dije y el sonrió.

― Estamos en el sótano de tu casa― me dijo y lo mire, había pedido que se remodelara toda pues quería cambiar todo porque me recordaba a mi madre, por esa razón la casa tenia tablas en las ventanas, las puertas estaban selladas y estaban haciendo el trabajo afuera de esta.

― Porque en este lugar― le dije y el tomo mi mentón, me miro y sonrió.

― Porque aquí fue donde comenzó todo― me dijo se sentó en una silla que estaba enfrente de todos y miro a cada uno de los que estábamos allí.

― Jun arreglemos todo pero fuera de esto― dijo mi padre mirándome ― Ella no debe saber no es momento― mire a Jun sin saber que estaba ocultando.

― ¡Dime ya! ― le dije con molestia porque aun seguí escondiendo aquel secreto que guardaba tan bien.

― Ella quiere saber y lo siento pero ya no me queda nada― dijo Jun ― Todo lo perdí después de los acontecimientos― lo mire.

― Jun lo siento― dijo mi tío y Jun solo sonrió de nuevo con ironía.

― Si claro tu no cumpliste con tu palabra pero ahora soy yo quien le diré la verdad a Sakura― el me miro y se puso serio.

― Dime― le dije porque sentía que algo malo iba a suceder después de oír aquel secreto que tanto guardaron todos.

― Bien pues comencemos― me dijo y lo mire con mucha atención ― Tus padres siempre fueron uno matrimonio ejemplar, que se amaban más que a nadie lo que nunca se imaginaron fue que había unas personas que querían arruinar todo por envidia― mire a mis tíos que solo lo miraban.

― No continúes― dijo mi padre mirándome con miedo.

― Continua― le dije aunque sabía que me dolería el saber la verdad.

― Tu madre era una persona hermosa por dentro y fuera, siempre tan amable, siempre tan generosa una mujer perfecta― lo mire ― Pero su hermana no la quería pues tenía todo lo que ella deseaba hasta su matrimonio tan perfecto que tenía con Kinomoto― dijo Jun con una sonrisa.

― Tú no sabes el que se siente ser ignorada por tus padres por muchos años― dijo la tía Sonomi con molestia.

― Continua― le dije y Jun sonrió.

― El señor Daidouji siempre estuvo enamorado de tu madre y nunca le agrado que se casara con Kinomoto sabía que ya la había perdido pero aquel amor obsesivo que tenía él por tu madre lo llevo a cometer tantas cosas― mire a mi Tío que estaba con la cabeza baja y mire a Tomoyo que me miraba con tristeza.

― Continua― le dije y Jun se acomodó mejor en aquella silla.

― Daidouji la tenía amenazada con sacar algunas fotos de tu madre un poco subidas de tono por esa razón tu madre iba a esos encuentros con él pero ella nunca hiso nada con él como tu padre pensaba― mire a mi padre que estaba tan incómodo con todo lo que estaba pasando.

― Jun déjame que yo se lo diga― dijo mi Tío que solo lo mire con molestia.

― No Jun continuara y no quiero que ninguno intervenga― le dije mirando a todos con molestia quería ya saber la verdad.

― Tu padre lo consumió los celos, el rencor y la envida de no poder hacer algo por eso quiso pagarle con la misma moneda siendo infiel a tu madre con la señorita Wang cuando aún estaban casados, tu padre le fue infiel y tu madre sufrió mucho por saber eso pero más que ya no podía hacer nada con las amenazas de Daidouji―sentía como todo se estaba oprimiendo en mi corazón.

― Dime que paso en aquella noche― le dije sabía que estuvo aquella noche.

― Si pero lo que te diré será muy difícil― se levantó de aquella silla y le dio una seña a los hombres que estaban detrás de nosotros que nos levantaran de la silla aun con las manos atadas.

Salimos del sótano para subir a la planta alta para quedar enfrente del cuarto de quien era de mis padres, una habitación que no fue abierta en mucho tiempo ahora sería abierta.

― No continúes Jun― dijo mi padre y lo mire pidiendo una explicación.

― Tu padre ha guardado celosamente un secreto que hoy será abierto― dijo Jun abriendo la puerta para dejar salir un olor un tanto extraño.

― ¡Tú no sabes el motivo por el cual hice todo! ― dijo mi padre irritado, molesto y además quería quitarse aquella soga de sus manos.

― Porque continuar con aquel secreto― dijo Jun mirándome ― Aquella noche tu madre por fin se enfrentó a Daidouji ya no quería seguir su juego, pues ya su matrimonio se había terminado― Jun me tomo de un brazo e ingresamos a la habitación que estaba obscura por las tablas que habían colocado afuera.

Al entra el me señalo en donde había muerto mi madre pero cuando nos dirigimos a la cama mi corazón se aceleró tan fuerte, tenía nervios pero no sabía porque.

Jun quito la sabana que cubría la cama y lo que ve me dio tanto miedo allí se encontraba el cadáver de mi madre sin vida, solo abrí los ojos con sorpresa y el grito desgarrador de mirar aquello.

― Ellos discutieron en esta habitación aquella noche― Jun me soltó en el piso las lágrimas salieron de mis ojos me sentía tan mal como era posible todo esto, en mi mente vino aquél recuerdo que había reprimido por años, aquel recuerdo que no quería ver ante mí ya estaba presente.

 _Flash Bank_

 _Mis padres últimamente se llevaban tan mal y no sabía los motivos, mi hermano estaba molesto con mi madre porque no sabía era una niña de 5 años que no entendía todos esos cambios._

 _Mis padres discutían en su habitación y solo oía el llanto de mi madre, siempre íbamos a la casa de los Li mi madre se sentía mejor si miraba a su viejo amigo pero a la hora de irnos siempre volvía en aquel estado de depresión y de nuevo las discusiones._

 _Aquella noche de Halloween todo cambiaria mi destino y todo lo que yo conocía se derrumbaría, con Shaoran y sus amigos habíamos decidido jugar a las escondidas dentro de mi casa._

 _Tome de la mano de él y le dije que sabía dónde escondernos donde no podarían encontrarnos los demás era dentro del closet, un rato paso cuando mire a mi madre entrar con mi Tío que estaba discutiendo de algo que no entendía, de un secreto que ocultaban mi padre también entro y mire como golpeaba a mi madre reclamando de nuevo._

 _Estaba tan asustada pero una cálida mano me hiso tranquilizarme, sus brazos me hiso clamarme pero los gritos de mi madre me angustiaban tanto que solo quería salir de aquel lugar sin mirar lo que ya se venía venir._

 _No sé en qué momento mi madre ya estaba en el suelo llena de sangre y eso me puso a temblar de miedo, mire que mi padre le dio aquel objeto que había matado a mi madre al que creí era nuestro fiel mayordomo para que acabara con la vida de mi madre._

 _Jun siguió las instrucciones de mi padre acabando con la vida de mi madre que le pedía que le ayudara, después todo se volvió tan obscuro para mí solo mire el cadáver de mi madre ya sin vida y un extraño humo que entro de la habitación para dejarme caer en el abismo que no tenía ya salida._

 _Flash Bank_

― Ahora lo recuerdas― me dijo Jun aun parado enfrente de mí las lágrimas salían de mis ojos sin poder creer lo que había sucedido.

― ¡¿Por qué!? ― le dije mirándolo con odio él era el asesino de mi madre junto con mi propio padre ― ¡¿Por qué!? ― le dije de nuevo levantándome del suelo enfrentándolo.

― Cuando entre a la habitación tu madre ya tenía la herida en su abdomen cayendo al suelo― lo mire ― Tu Tía salió como loca dijo que esto no se acabaría dejando la habitación después detrás de ella salió el señor Daidouji dejando a solas a tu padre y madre― mire de nuevo la cama donde estaba el cadáver de mi madre y me sentí tan triste y engaña por muchos años pensé que ella estaba en aquella urna en el panteón.

― Aun no contestas mi pregunta― le dije mirándolo de nuevo.

― Tu padre me ayudaba con mi esposa y mi hijo económicamente― el bajo la cabeza ― Mi esposa estaba muy enferma y pronto moriría― el me miro ― Tu padre pagaba el hospital donde tenía a mi esposa y me amenazó que si no acababa con la vida de ella ya no me ayudaría― las lágrimas escurrían por mis ojos y retrocedí hasta llegar a la puerta.

― Eres un demonio― le dije todos estos años estuvo conmigo en parís, me cuido como si fuera su hija, me ayudo a salir de aquella obscuridad y sobre todo lo consideraba parte de mi familia.

― Todos estos años tratando de decir la verdad pero no pude más― me dijo ― Mi esposa murió hace unos días y eso me dio la fuerza para que te dijera la verdad― el me miro y se estaba acercando a mí retrocedí hasta llegar a la salida de la habitación para ver a mi padre que estaba en el suelo con la cabeza abajo, me acerque a él y ya enfrente le dije.

― ¡Eres el asesino de mi madre y mucho peor me mentiste ella estaba aquí todos estos años! ― Mi padre me miro y yo sentí que me hervía la sangre del odio que ya le tenía ― Tendrás que pagar por todo lo que has hecho de eso me encargare de que nunca salgas de la cárcel― lo mire.

― No sabes por qué lo hice― me dijo y lo mire.

― ¡Tus celos te hiso hacer eso!― le dije señalando la habitación.

― No, Daidouji me dijo que tú eras su hija y sus mentiras― me dijo y mire a mi tío el cual estaba sorprendido por lo que estaba viendo.

― Tu sabes que no soy su hija― le dije claro que lo sabía, cuando estaba en Paris había tenido un accidente que me llevaron al hospital en donde le pedían un donante de sangre y él era el único que era compatible conmigo.

― Nunca sabrás como me sentí al engaño de tu madre y el saber que estaba con Daidouji― me dijo bajo la cabeza y escuche que alguien entraba a la casa.

Mire a Tomoyo que estaba quejándose de un dolor de inmediato me dirigí a ella y solo me miro con dolor.

― Ayúdame― me dijo y mire al joven que nos curó las heridas.

― En seguida vendrá la ayuda― lo mire sin entender ― Soy un policía― me dijo y mire como entraban varios hombre de negro que colocaron esposas a mi padre, a mis tíos y a Jun que no opuso resistencia alguna en salir de la casa.

Aquel joven me ayudo a levantar a Tomoyo y sacarla de la casa donde ya estaban mis amigos con los policías, mire que Shaoran estaba un poco herido ayudado por Eriol.

Al ver que se llevaron a Tomoyo en una ambulancia corrí hasta donde estaba Shaoran para abrazarlo y poder llorar por lo que había descubierto en mi propia casa, el solo acaricio mi cabello y nos dirigimos a casa para descansar pues me sentía muy mal.

 ********************************* 3 meses después***************************

Ya había paso tres meses después de aquel acontecimiento mi padre fue encarcelado por el asesinato de mi madre como Jun y mis tíos, la empresa de los Kinomoto no se fue a la quiebra porque de nuevo la uní con los Li.

En cuanto a la nueva esposa de mi padre solo le di mi apoyo ya que tendría a mi hermano y no era tan cruel para abandonarla a su suerte deje que estuviera en aquella unión por el bien del bebe.

Mi hermano me pidió disculpas por haber estado a lado de nuestro padre todos estos años a lo que solo le correspondí con un fuerte abrazo, no obstante de nuevo volvió a ser el hermano posesivo y celoso ya que no le agradaba mucho mi esposo.

En cuanto a los restos de mi madre de nuevo fueron removidos y colocados en las urnas donde están las de la abuela Sakura, el tío Clow me permitió que las colocara allí y claro mis primos también no les agradaba mucho mi esposo porque no sé, mi abuelo enfermo en cuanto a la noticia y no permitió que lo visitáramos.

Y Tomoyo había tenido un hermoso varón al que le puso el nombre de Hero, después de semanas de pedirle que dijera la verdad sobre el padre del pequeño por fin lo dijo y era nada más que el vecino llamado Loki.

Como todos los días iba a visitarlos a los dos porque me encantaba tanto aquel pequeño.

― Que grande esta― le dije a Tomoyo tomando al pequeño niño en mis brazos mirándolo con mucho amor me encantaba.

― Si lo sé― dijo Tomoyo que estaba preparando las cosas del bebé para salir conmigo a un pequeño viaje a la hacienda de los Amamiya.

― ¿Qué paso con Loki? ― le pregunte y ella me sonrió.

― Hablamos sobre nuestro futuro pero él quería que yo estuviera a su lado en los viajes y con Hero era imposible― la mire ― Le dije que no quería obligarlo a nada pues no me interesaba un matrimonio después de vivir el infierno con mis padres no deseo estar casada en estos momentos― me dijo terminado de preparar todo para el viaje.

― Loki no te dijo más― le dije porque el chico se presentó cuando el pequeño Hero tenía un mes, Eriol y claro Shaoran estaban muy molestos con la actitud que tenía el chico pues quería que Tomoyo dejara todo para irse con el de viaje.

― No que solo estaría en Argentina y Brasil― le sonreí y le di al pequeño que ya se había quedado dormido en mis brazos.

― Que bueno que no te iras porque los voy a extrañar mucho a los dos― le dije tonado la pequeña maleta y saliendo del departamento en el que vivía.

― No iba a dejar mi sueño por él― me dijo cuando entramos al ascensor ― Y más a mi pequeño― las dos sonreímos.

Tomoyo y yo estábamos juntas en todo más que nunca pues ella tenía a sus padres en la cárcel por lo que había hecho en el pasado, la quería mucho era mi consejera personal y me oía cuando tenía algún problema con la empresa o con Shaoran.

Shaoran también adoraba al pequeño Hero y veía una enorme sonrisa en su rostro de la emoción de tener a un bebé en sus brazos y un día me dijo que quería uno yo solo le sonríe.

Visitaba a mi padre en la cárcel y aunque me dolía mucho lo que hiso lo perdone por mi propio bien y el bien de mi familia, él sin en cambio siguió con aquella actitud de no quería decirme el motivo porque tenía a mi madre en aquella habitación.

Mi Tío también me pidió perdón por las cosas malas que había hecho con mi madre y lo perdone también busco a Tomoyo que iba conmigo a visitarlo como a la Tía Sonomi que no quería que la viéramos con aquellos trajes de reos y bueno tampoco dio su perdón seguía insultando a Tomoyo por haber tenido aquel pequeño bebé.

― ¿Qué has pensado en el bebé? ― me dijo Shaoran el cual hacía rato que me miraba con una sonrisa tenia al pequeño Hero en mis brazos dormido pues su madre había acompañado a unas de mis amigas a comprar algo de comer.

― Si ya lo pensé― le dije y el me sonrió.

― Y bien― me dijo y lo mire con una sonrisa.

― Tendremos que ir a Paris― el rio divertido y yo también lo imite.

― Bien pues iremos a Paris― lo mire y los dos sonreímos.

" **El fin de una historia es el comienzo de otra nueva historia"**

 *********************************************Fin*****************************************

Sakura Kinomoto Amamiya 26:

Bueno chicas hemos llegado al final de esta historia espero les guste, bueno muchas gracias a todas las chicas que dejan su comentario muchas gracias.

Bueno he de decir que estaba pensando en colocar como el asesino al Tío de Sakura pero después me dije que no sería muy obvio, después pensé en Hien Li pero no había argumento con él tal vez en otra historia quien sabe tendré que pensarlo y bueno al final fue el padre de Sakura, el mayordomo Jun.

Bueno espero que aun sigan conmigo en mi siguiente historia ¿Dónde está Sakura?.

Nos vemos bye bye.


End file.
